Broken Family
by midnightkiss56
Summary: Kudou Shino had lost the ability to believe in hope. She could never understand why people insisted that their problems would turn out alright, when it was obvious they were only fooling themselves. The darkness surrounding her was endless, and the only light she had was the thought of her twin brother, who had decided to become a detective. ON HIATUS. SEE NOTE.
1. Prologue

**This is my new ongoing story. I will try to update as often as possible. And I know there have been other stories where Shinichi has a twin sister, but this story does not take any ideas from them. OK. I'm only going to say this once:**

 **I do not own Detective Conan.**

 _Broken Family_

Prologue

Kudou Yukiko often found it hard to explain to other people why she was so in awe of her children. Other people just couldn't see what she could. At just four years old, she saw a spark in their identical blue eyes that promised both intelligence and determination. She smiled to herself as she watched them run around their backyard. As alike as they were in appearance, they had very different personalities.

Her son Shinichi was already just like his father. He had become addicted to the mysteries Yusaku read to them before they went to sleep, and sought anything that was a challenge. He took pride in the fact that he was the older twin, but his sister didn't mind at all. Where Shinichi was bold and outgoing, Shino was shy and quiet. It took a lot to rattle her though. Shinichi would let the smallest of things bother him; while Shino seemed, not oblivious, but indifferent to anything that seemed to go wrong in her world. Of course, both children had yet to come across a really difficult situation in which they could truly have to find their own way out.

Yukiko found it most interesting how they thought so differently about things and had such different interests. Shinichi, being bold and prideful, had no filter for anything he thought. He spoke his mind even if it upset someone. Shino was like his moral compass though. She would always berate him when he said something wrong, and she thought about all the emotions involved in a situation rather than just blatantly stating the truth. Both had a strong belief in the truth, but Shino was more careful about what truths were alright to say and which were not.

Shino found music fascinating. She wasn't yet old enough to understand it, but she loved to often listen to it with her eyes closed. When someone asked her why her eyes were closed, she would say it was because she wanted to picture the song she was listening to in her mind. Shinichi was entirely opposite. He couldn't sing a note, and anyone nearby had to resist the overwhelming urge to cover their ears if he tried. He quickly discovered that he had more of an interest in soccer though, and was "training," as he referred to it, to one day play on a team whenever he played a game with his sister in the backyard. Despite their differences, they were nearly inseparable. There had not yet been a day in there lives when they hadn't been together, and Yukiko hoped that they would always stay as close as they were in their childhood.

Yukiko heard her husband closing the front door as he entered the house, and the two little brown-haired children seemed to freeze where they were. She laughed gently at them. She couldn't help it. In a moment they'd be running into the house to greet their father, who'd been on a research trip for his next novel, neither of them caring about how muddy they were, or how they would stain Yusaku's clothes when they hugged him.

She watched them stumble over each other as they rushed into the house, and her husband gave her a kiss on the cheek by the back door. Yusaku smiled knowingly at his wife as she frowned at the carpet that had just been splashed with spots of mud. Then he went over to his children and scooped them both up. He carried them back outside as their laughter seemed to fill the whole mansion, Shinichi hanging upside-down over his father's shoulder, and Shino with her arms wrapped tightly around the one he held her with so she wouldn't fall. Yukiko closed her eyes, and listened to their sounds of joy as they faded away into the outside world. _Please just stay like this...never grow up..._

 **Well. That was my prologue. What did you think? I know it isn't much, but I promise the first chapter will be the story actually beginning. I really hope you can get into this story. I've had it in mind for AGES and I've finally found the time to start writing it down. Anyway, to those of you following my collection of short stories: yes, this is the ongoing story I was talking about, and no, I will not stop posting new short stories. Those just won't appear as often.**


	2. 1: I Can't Go Without Him

**And now, the story begins. I'm trying to think like a four-year old as I write this to decide how one would act and think. I hope I captured that at least somewhat accurately. And to the person who asked if Shinichi was already Conan in this story...I think you need to read the prologue a little more carefully...just to answer your question.**

Chapter 1

Shino squirmed uncomfortably as her mother brushed through her tangled hair. She was anxious to get dressed because she had a new shirt to wear to preschool, and her mother just seemed to be making her more anxious by slowly and carefully braiding her hair. "Okaa-san..." she whined. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Don't be so impatient," Yukiko replied, securing the braid at the end. "There. Now go wake up your lazy brother and get dressed." Shino was already on her feet and racing out her parent's room. "And don't forget to wear a sweater!" she added. "It's cold!" Shino heard her, but she was more focused on bursting into Shinichi's room like a tornado, eliciting a groan from his bed.

"Wake up, Shinichi!" she shouted. "We have to go to school." She waited in his doorway for an answer, and frowned when she got nothing more than a cough as a response. The girl walked over to her brother's bed and climbed up to sit on the covers. "Shinichi?" He peeked over the edge of the covers at her, looking annoyed. Shino reached forward and rested her palm on his forehead as she had seen her parents do, and then her frown deepened.

"Shinichi. Shino," their father called as he opened the door. "What are you guys doing? It's time for-" he stopped as he noticed his son's pale face, and he walked over and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. He sighed and shrugged. "Come on, Shino. Your brother's got himself sick again, and we don't need both of you sick. Go downstairs and eat breakfast." Shino glanced back and forth between her father and her brother, a look of pure horror on her face.

"But...but..."

"Go on." She pouted, and got off the bed. Then she left the room, pausing in the doorway as her father sat down on the bed and began talking quietly to Shinichi. She stormed off down the hall to her room and slammed the door. _Stupid Shinichi! You just_ had _to get sick!_

"It's not fair," Shino complained as her mother wrapped her scarf around her neck and helped her put on her sweater by the front door. "How come Shinichi gets to stay home from school and I don't!" Yukiko closed her eyes and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Shino. Your brother has a cold and needs to rest. Also, we don't want the other kids to get sick."

"What about me? I touched his face. I could be sick too!" Her mother bit her lip, trying to control her laughter at her four-year old's statement.

"I assure you, you are not sick." Then she kissed her forehead, and her father took her hand to walk her to school. He walked them to school every day, but Shino wasn't as talkative as she normally was. She was too busy glancing at Yusaku's other hand, which was not holding Shinichi's. As they approached the school, she stopped walking. Her grip tightened.

"Otou-san?" she ventured timidly, looking down at the ground. He knelt down beside her, knowing that his children had never appreciated being talked down to. Tears had welled up in her eyes though, and Yusaku hadn't seen his daughter look so childlike in a while. "I-I..." Her lip quivered, and she promptly burst into tears. "I can't go...without him..." she admitted between sobs. Yusaku just waited for her to calm down. He had learned from experience that Shino's tears often intensified if someone who was not Shinichi tried to console her. Yusaku decided there were two things in the world he would never understand: women, and little girls, which were two completely separate categories despite being the same gender. He waited patiently until her tears dissolved into quiet sniffles. Then he took her chin in his hand.

"Tell me why you can't go to school today without your brother." She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I don't know anybody else, Otou-san!"

"Then you can get to know them."

"But Shinichi says they're all stupid!"

"He's not right about everything. He's not as smart as he likes to say he is."

"...But I don't know how to get to know them."

"Just start talking about the things you like, and ask the other kids what they like."

Shino lowered her head. She had run out of excuses. Her father sighed gently and tucked her hair behind her ear because she loved it when he did that.

"Shino," he started softly. "What you have to understand is that there will be days when you're not with your brother; days when you have to let go of your fears and rely on yourself. Someday you're going to have to make decisions on your own, and who knows, Shinichi might even need _your_ help sometime. Just remember, you'll never truly be alone. You carry us with you wherever you go." He smiled at her, and she weakly returned the favor with an added shrug. Then he watched her walk into school by herself, trying not to laugh at the slightly terrified look she was giving him every time she glanced back over her shoulder. He managed to walk away though. He knew she would be OK.

Shino, meanwhile, found herself sitting on one of the swings on the swing set, lazily kicking her feet above the dirt. _I wish Shinichi were here...He would tell me what the teacher ate for breakfast this morning, or we would draw in this dirt._ She kicked at the dirt, sending bits of it flying. "Hi." Shino looked up immediately at the little girl in front of her, but it took her a moment of looking around before she realized the girl was talking to her.

"Hi," she murmured back, observing the features of the little girl. The girl had brown hair like hers, but her eyes were a soft blue color that could almost be considered lavender. She too was all bundled up against the cold wind in a sweater and a scarf, and when Shino stood up she realized their height was about the same.

"I'm Mouri Ran," the girl said proudly. "What's your name?"

"K-Kudou...Shino."

"Shino? That's a nice name." Ran grinned at her, her genuine smile making Shino smile back involuntarily.

"Ran's nice too." Ran laughed.

"Thanks." Ran glanced around the schoolyard. Then she turned back to Shino. "Where's your brother?"

"He's sick, so he had to stay home."

"Oh." Ran looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt a little, raising a small cloud of dust. "Do you...maybe want to play with me today? It would be more fun than you sitting here alone." Shino pondered the words of the other girl for a moment. Then she smiled.

"OK." She sat back down on the swing. "What do you want to do?"

Ran and Shino spent the entire day together. They were even scolded at one point for talking too much while a book was being read to them. They talked about everything that mattered to them, and as many things as they could think of that didn't. It took Shino much longer to notice her father standing beside the school gate that afternoon, but he didn't seem to mind as she waved to her new friend and he took her free hand. She chatted happily about Ran the whole way home, and as soon as the front door was closed Shino raced to Shinichi's room to tell him about her.

"...and her otou-san's a detective!" she was exclaiming as her father peeked into the room. She was perched on the edge of Shinichi's bed, and her twin observed her with curiosity in his eyes as she described the little girl to him. "And her okaa-san's a lawyer!

"What's a lawyer?" Shinichi finally spoke up, having not yet heard the word in any of the detective novels his father had read to him. Shino shrugged.

"I'm not sure...but if it's Ran's okaa-san than it must be pretty great." Shinichi looked skeptical, and Yusaku laughed gently as he walked away from the room. He had already heard everything Shino had to say, and he was sure his wife would be happy to hear that Shino had made friends with the daughter of her friends from high school.

As Shinichi walked back to school with his sister and his father, he began to feel nervous. Shino had been talking about the girl nonstop, and he was getting more and more worried that perhaps his sister had found someone she deemed a better friend than he was. To his four-year old mind, the world was just filled with idiots. The only exceptions in his world were his family, and the authors of his favorite mystery novels. He frowned though, remembering that sometimes his mother could be pretty eccentric as well. He was pulled quite literally from his thoughts though as Shino grabbed his hand and pulled him into the schoolyard.

"Hi Ran!" she called out loudly to another girl as she ran over to them.

"Hi," she responded with more of a calm tone in her voice. Shinichi simply nodded at her as Shino introduced them, but he found his eyes focusing on the ground afterward, so caught up in his thoughts that it took him a moment to realize Ran was speaking to him.

"Your eyes are really pretty," he blurted, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth as he felt his cheeks begin to burn. Ran also blushed, but she grinned and took his hand.

"I like yours too," she said. "I think it's cool how you both have the same eyes. Come on. Shino and I can show you the sand castle we made yesterday in the sandbox." Shino nodded enthusiastically and Shinichi found himself being practically dragged off by the two people whom he didn't realize would one day mean the world to him.

 **Yeah. For right now the story is cute because they're little kids and this is Ran's introduction. The crazy stuff doesn't come till later. So for now, just sit back and enjoy the adorableness...even though that's not a word. Thanks for reading.**


	3. 2: Two Storms

**It's funny you should mention the phrase "the calm before the storm" MsDreamer93, as this chapter is about storms. I hope you like it, and no. I did not decide to write it after you left your review. You just read my mind a little...**

Chapter 2

Yusaku and Yukiko almost never fought, but when they did, it was bound to be heard by at least Professor Agasa next door. That was why when Yukiko saw the headlights of Yusaku's car as he pulled into the driveway amidst the thunderstorm outside, she told her eight-year old children to go to bed. She tried to protect them if there was going to be a loud argument, but neither child had the heart to tell her they could hear their parents shouting through the walls of their rooms. They obediently went to bed, Shino closing her door just as the shouting began.

Shinichi stood with his back to his bedroom door for a moment, soaking in the sounds of their arguing. He hated when they argued, even though it was rare, because it was always over something stupid his mother misunderstood or just couldn't understand. He loved her, but he just wished that she would be more intelligent like his father. A clap of thunder sounded outside as if in agreement with him, but the sound made him shudder. He wasn't afraid of thunder, but the sound always managed to shake him to his core. He climbed into his bed and leaned against the headboard, wrapping himself in his blanket. He pulled his knees close to his torso and covered his ears, attempting in vain to drown out the sound that couldn't be silenced because it could be felt. _At least I can't hear them arguing anymore like this..._

A soft knock on his door a few minutes later disturbed his temporary peace though. He knew it was coming. He had been waiting, as he did whenever there was an argument, for his sister to come to his room for comfort. He lowered his hands and uncurled himself as she opened the door. He would give up his peace for hers, especially when he saw the tears tracing patterns along her cheeks. She hated to hear their parents fight even more than he did. Shino closed the door behind her, and moved slowly through the dark room to his bed so she wouldn't trip. Shinichi was glad it was dark in the room because it would keep her from seeing the chill run down his spine every time the thunder roared outside.

She curled up next to him in the blanket, and he put his arm around her so he could place his hand over her ear. Her other ear was covered by his shoulder, which she leaned into as if she couldn't hold herself up. He felt her tears slowly soaking into his shirt, but he didn't mind. It was moments like those when there could be nothing else in the world. In his mind, it was simple: she was his sister and he was her brother. Nothing else mattered except the shelter he promised himself he would always provide for her.

As loving and caring as their parents were, Shinichi didn't think they were protective enough. He had learned that from being scolded by Ran's parents so much. The thunder struck again in tune with his thoughts, and Shinichi found himself unable to keep from shivering. Shino raised her eyes up to meet his, but he wouldn't look at her directly. "Are you afraid of thunder, Shinichi?" she whispered, her voice the only sound audible over the distant shouting and the pouring rain. He shook his head.

"No," he replied just as quietly, taking his hand momentarily off her ear. "It's just...it's more of a feeling like an earthquake than a sound." He didn't know how else to explain it to her. He knew for sure it wasn't fear, but a lack of control on his part. The thunder shook him, and he didn't like that because he wanted to grow up to be as steadfast and immovable as stone. All of the heroes from the stories he read were that way, and he strived to emulate them. Shinichi suddenly noticed Shino wrapping her arm around his middle from the side.

"I'll hold you still, then," she whispered as she leaned back into his shoulder. He stared out at the wall across from him as he put his hand back over her ear, somewhat in awe of her. He knew he could never doubt her again. She was still fragile, but not as fragile as he had believed. True to her word, each time the thunder clapped she held him tighter, preventing him from moving; in his mind, keeping him grounded the way he wanted to be.

When the fighting had calmed down and their parents went upstairs to apologize to their children, they found them both asleep against the headboard of Shinichi's bed: she defending him from the storm outside, and he protecting her from the storm within.

 **Before you tell me that Shinichi is acting too old for an eight-year old in this chapter, just remember how mature Shinichi tries to act when he and Ran try to solve the riddles from Kaitou Kid as children. (This story from the manga is part of the next chapter by the way. files 570-573 and anime episode: 472) That being said, I would still love to hear your opinion on this chapter. I really like the way it turned out. Thanks for reading. (Sorry the chapter was so short. It just turned out that way.)**


	4. 3: Of Paper Flowers and Little Magicians

**Another chapter. As I said on my last note, this chapter references files 570-573 and anime episode: 472. Just so you know...**

Chapter 3

Shino was glad it wasn't raining. It would have made the situation too much like the movies, and she didn't think her mother would be able to continue their trek to the cemetery if it rained. Her hands were already gripping the steering wheel to the point of her knuckles turning white, which created a huge contrast between her skin and the black dress she wore. Shino pushed her hands under her legs and gazed out the window. She was only eight, but her parents considered both her and her twin old enough to understand death. She knew what happened when a person died, so she kept silent to keep her mother from crying.

When they parked, her mother took her keys out of the ignition, and the two of them sat in silence as Yukiko leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. She had insisted that only Shino accompany her to the funeral, as she was the only one in their family who had met the family of Kuroba Toichi. Shino glanced around outside her window as she waited for her mother to compose herself. She spotted several people all speaking to Kuroba Chikage, Toichi's wife, but the figure her eyes searched for was distant from the others, standing alone beneath a tree as if hiding from the world. Shino remembered the day she met him as if it had just occurred moments before. _But that was two years ago..._

 _"What do you mean I can't go with you?" Shino demanded of Shinichi as she followed him to the professor's house._

 _"I already told you. The man only saw Ran and I, so only we can go. Now go back home." He tried to walk away, but she grabbed his arm._

 _"That's not fair, Shinichi. I want to help solve the code."_

 _"Shino." His tone of voice made her freeze. The look he gave her was stern but apologetic. Something told her he was worried by the situation, and he had a reason for not wanting her involved. She released him._

 _She didn't say anything. She just walked back home, disappointed but not angry. Her mother was waiting for her at the front door._

 _"Where's Shin-chan? Has he finally decided to go outdoors again?" Shino shrugged, and her mother smiled at her. "Why don't you come with me to meet an old friend of mine today? He loves children and he might just show you a few magic tricks." Shino perked up._

 _"He's a magician?" Yukiko nodded._

 _"He's also a master of disguise and he's taught Sharon and I very well. You remember Sharon Vineyard, don't you?" Shino nodded back at her mother. Sharon Vineyard was a hard woman to forget, and her mother had shown her several pictures of her fellow actress and friend._

 _"When will we go?"_

 _"We're meeting him for lunch in a few hours. For right now we'll just have to wait around." This elicited a sigh from Shino. She didn't like the sound of that, so she went to their library upstairs to find her father, and she convinced him to help her learn difficult words by pulling random books from the shelves for the next couple of hours. It was her favorite game that only her father could play with her, as her mother could never get the hang of it, and Shinichi was in the same position as her as far as complicated vocabulary went._

 _He was just grabbing a book off one of the higher shelves to find a really difficult word when they heard a knock on the front door. Shino followed her father downstairs, and she stood behind her parents' legs as they spoke to Ran's mother. Eri was not happy that her child was off with Shinichi, and Shino felt a little pang in her chest as she began to feel left out again. Her father reminded her mother of her meeting though, and soon they were pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant. Kuroba Toichi, as Yukiko had told Shino his name was, met them at the door with a smile, his eyes filled with a look that was almost child-like. Shino suddenly felt small and insignificant in the presence of the tall man._

 _"It's so good to see you," Yukiko said, gently pulling Shino out from her hiding spot behind her leg. "Sorry. This one's being a bit shy today," Toichi looked down at her in understanding and crouched down to her level. He looked at her curiously for moment._

 _"What's that behind your ear?" he asked, reaching forward. Shino reached up to touch her ear, but Toichi had pulled a little blue flower from behind it before she could reach it. Her eyes widened in wonder as he held out the tiny paper flower that fit in the palm of his hand, stem and all. She took it from him, and forgot her hesitation. "Now," the magician added. "What's your name young lady?"_

 _"Kudou Shino," she replied, her eyes still fixed on the flower in her hand. Toichi smiled and stood, and she put the flower into the front pocket of her overalls as she followed her mother inside the restaurant. They sat at a table for four, and Shino lazily kicked her feet under the table as her mother talked to her old tutor. She sighed inaudibly. She wished the magician would show her another magic trick, but he was too preoccupied with making small talk to notice her boredom._

 _All of a sudden, a boy who looked just like Shinichi was leaning across the table, holding out a rose to her mother. "You can have this!" he said. "'Cause you're really pretty, Obaa-san." Toichi pulled the boy off the table with a look of annoyance._

 _"I thought you were going to stay outside and play, Kaito," he said with a bit of irritation. Shino knew his father, though annoyed, was not nearly as angry as her mother._

 _"My, what an energetic child!" she commented, leaning over to Kaito. "But you know what? Do you know you're not supposed to use 'obaa-san' and 'pretty' together?" Shino swore she could see Yukiko's eye twitch. If there was on thing she knew about her mother, it was that she did_ not _want to be called old. Toichi quickly distracted Yukiko though, and Shino felt the little boy poking a her leg. She glanced from him to her mother. Then she climbed off her chair and met his curious gaze. She realized that although he looked very similar to Shinichi, his hair was a lighter brown and wilder, and his eyes were closer to purple than the lighter blue of Shinichi's and Shino's. The boy called Kaito grinned at her._

 _"I'm Kuroba Kaito. What's your name?" She told him, and soon the two of them were talking more than their parents. They crawled under the table and Kaito began to show her magic tricks. "Otou-san said this one's good for amateurs..." he said, holding up a deck of cards with a flourish. "...whatever that means. Pick a card, and don't show it to me." Shino picked a card out of the deck. Then she placed it back in as he instructed her. He shuffled the deck and picked the top card, holding it up triumphantly. "Is this your card?" Shino immediately took the deck from him and flipped through it, unable to discover any duplicates of her card within it._

 _"Teach me!" she exclaimed. "I want to learn to do that." Kaito shook his head with a sly smirk._

 _"A magician is never supposed to reveal his secrets." Shino pouted for a moment. Then she smirked back at him._

 _"Oh yeah? Then how come there are so many magicians in the world. If none of them ever shared their secrets, how do new magicians show up?" Kaito made a noise in the back of his throat as if he were going to say something, but he knew she had a point. His father had taught him the trick he had just shown her, and several others as well. It would be a while before he would be able to branch off and start creating tricks of his own._

 _"Shino?"_

 _"Kaito?"_

 _Both children emerged from beneath the table to find their parents standing there waiting for them. "Shino, it's time to go," Yukiko said, gently taking her hand. Shino turned back to Kaito, meeting his disappointed look with one of her own._

 _"We'll meet up again some other time," Toichi said to his son, sensing the children's sadness. Shino and Kaito smiled at each other, and Shino reached into her pocket so she could thank Toichi for the flower. Her expression turned upset though as she realized the little paper flower was missing. Kaito reached behind her ear and then held it out to her just as his father had done._

 _"Don't lose it," he told her. "Bring it with you next time and I'll show you how the trick works. The girl's whole expression lit up, and she barely contained herself on the way home. She couldn't wait to tell her father about the little boy who looked like her brother and could do magic tricks. She decided not to tell Shinichi though. She just let him tell her about his day with Ran and the professor._

Shino held the paper flower in her hands, not even realizing she had taken it out while lost in thought. She glanced up at the little boy beneath the tree again, and she started to get out the car. Her mother got out the other side, having composed herself enough to face the widow of her mentor. Yukiko didn't notice her daughter slip away as she spoke to Chikage, so Shino decided she would just wait until she called for her later once she realized her daughter was missing. Shino walked slowly over to the tree Kaito was behind, images of all the fun times she had visiting him over the two years she had known him. She even thought of his friend Nakamori Aoko, resisting the urge to smile at the fact that Kaito often turned beet red whenever Aoko was mentioned. He was sitting down and leaning on the trunk of the tree, his whole body curled up in a ball. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to see that his shoulders were obviously shaking with sobs, so Shino knelt silently in front of him.

He looked up, but immediately lowered his head, scrubbing at his eyes furiously. Kaito didn't want his friend to see him cry. She put her hands on his to stop him though, as she had done with Shinichi when they were much younger, and he let every little thing get to him. Kaito still wouldn't meet her gaze, so she leaned forward and tucked his hair behind his ear. As she did she pulled out the paper flower from what seemed to be thin air. Then she held it out to him.

"I've been practicing," she murmured. "I want you to take it." Kaito shook his head and finally looked at her, new tears forming in his eyes. He laughed out a sob as the tears trailed down his cheeks, and he suddenly hugged her. She returned the embrace, not knowing what else she could do.

"Otou-san would...like that," Kaito managed, holding her a little tighter. "He would like that...you practiced..." Then he let her go and leaned back and closed her hand around the flower. "Keep it. He made it for you, so you have to keep it." Shino nodded, tears welling up in her eyes for her friend. She couldn't mourn his father. She didn't know him well enough, so she mourned for Kaito, and she stayed with him until their mothers came to get them. Then she stood beside him. Aoko couldn't be at the funeral, so she promised herself she wouldn't leave his side. As they parted ways at the end, Kaito caught her hand and hugged her again.

He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered two words that said all he needed to say:

"Thank you."

 **That was kind of sad. :( (Next chapter will hopefully be happier.) I had to establish the connection and the friendship there though because it shows up again later. And no, these two are NOT going to be a couple so please don't ask. I think it would be very odd for Shino to fall for someone who looks like her brother...just saying. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	5. 4: A Secondary Choice

**Two chapters in a day! I promise this chapter is not nearly as depressing as the last. However there are some sneaky goings on at the end...hehehe...**

Chapter 4

Shinichi always sat right in front of his sister in school. Alphabetical order dictated that he had no other option. Ran of course was a row over and a couple of seats back, so he couldn't really talk to her. Due to this lack of social activity, both Kudou children, who were at the top of the class, made it their mission to irritate the living daylights out of each other and laugh about it later. They had made a contest out of it. Whoever did the most bugging without getting caught won. What they won was left to be decided by the winner. At ten years old, there was no better way to pass the time. They sometimes bothered each other at home, but it never got up to the level that it did in school.

So when Shinichi felt the first spit ball hit the back of his head, he knew exactly where it was coming from. He ignored it at first, but once the spitball count was up to fifteen (where Shino was getting the paper from he had no clue) he knew something had to be done or she would poke fun at him later. He discretely reached into his desk to search for something to get her back with, hearing the sound of something being slapped. He turned to find Ran with her face in her hand, shaking her head at them in disapproval. He smirked in return and continued to rummage through his desk, but in a matter of seconds a ruler was slapped down on his desk. _Uh oh. I guess Ran was trying to warn me._

"And just what are you looking for Kudou-kun?" the teacher asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Just my eraser, Sensei," he replied, holding it up to show her. She gave him a look that could've cracked solid ice.

"I would prefer that you pay attention to my lesson and look for your eraser later. Is that clear?" Shinichi could literally feel his sister holding in her laughter. He nodded, and Shino stopped shooting spit balls. She had won after all, and Shinichi sulked for the remainder of class as she reveled in her victory. When the bell finally rang, she released her laughter, adding a little victory dance in her seat as Ran and Sonoko walked over.

"I win again, Shinichi," she declared. "That's four times in a row now. You must be losing your touch." He scowled at her, but he couldn't stay mad. It was just a game, after all.

"You two are crazy," Sonoko commented with a shake of her head.

"One of these you'll both be caught," Ran added. "Then _I'll_ be the winner because I won't have to clean the chalkboard after class." Shinichi groaned. He had forgotten that the loser often received a prize from Sensei the minute he or she tried to leave the room. The old woman would call out one of their names and berate them some more as they cleaned her chalkboard, wondering aloud how it was possible for the kids with the highest grades in their class to be such rambunctious students.

Luckily for Shinichi, Sensei had been distracted by someone else long enough for him to sneak away. He and the three girls walked out the gate, Sonoko talking expressively and Ran and Shino laughing while Shinichi frowned. He decided that girls didn't make sense, but as he shook his head at them a chill went down his spine. He glanced around warily, getting an odd feeling of being watched. The girls stopped walking once they noticed he wasn't with them anymore.

"Shinichi?" Ran ventured. "Shinichi, what is it?" The boy turned to face her, his face flushing as he realized how close Ran was to him.

"It's nothing," he reassured her, moving to catch up to his sister and Sonoko. A black car with a camera discretely sticking out of one of its windows started to pull away from its spot across the street from the school gate, the passenger rolling up the window and smirking as he pulled the camera back into the car. _I hope its nothing...I don't like this feeling..._

The blonde woman followed the man with long silver hair down the hallway to their boss's office. She apparently had to meet with him over her next mission, but she knew that her next mission would probably have something to do with her very wide playing field. In other words, her allegiance to the organization would have to be proved because she was a woman with her own agenda. She almost felt insulted by the idea. She had never once done anything to directly betray the organization. _The boss is too find of me for this...This must be his way of shutting up others who doubt me._ She eyed the back of the man's head in front of her, imagining holding a gun to that head of silver hair and pulling the trigger. The woman kept her head held high as he opened the door for her and followed her into the dimly lit office.

"Ah, Vermouth," the voice at the desk greeted the woman. "Have a seat." Vermouth did as she was told. "Gin, if you wouldn't mind closing the door." Gin walked back to the door and closed it. Then he returned to stand behind Vermouth. _He's probably grinning like a kid at Christmas...I bet he's the one who initiated this._ "Aren't you going to ask me why you're in this room?" Vermouth focused her attention on her boss.

"Why am I in this room?" she asked blandly just to humor him. He cleared his throat, and Gin tossed a folder onto the desk in front of her.

"I'm afraid you've been a little too...distant lately." She reached for the folder, which felt extremely light. "So I have a new mission for you." The woman opened the folder, keeping her face outwardly emotionless at the photo she found there of one of her only friends.

"How does Kudou Yukiko count as a mission?" she asked, adding just a hint of curiosity in her voice to keep herself sounding distant. She heard Gin laugh quietly behind her.

"I want you to kill her. She's not a threat to the organization. However, she does have a past connection with you. It'll be your way of showing me where your loyalties lie." Vermouth nodded simply, closing the folder so she could stop looking at Yukiko's cheerful expression.

"I'm assuming there's a certain way you want me to go about doing this."

"Now hold on a moment. You haven't even listened to your second option yet." _Second option?_ Gin placed another folder on the desk. It was just as light as the first, but Vermouth felt her heartbeat quicken as she looked into the folder. _No. No. He can't possibly..._ Vermouth met her boss's steely gaze with a stoic look.

"What does the second option entail?" The boss smiled at her.

"It involves a secondary choice on your part..."

 **Yeah. I know I'm evil. This was short, but we're getting to the actual plot line of the story now, so things are going to get a little crazy. Mwuahahaha!**


	6. 5: The Fading World

**OK. This is when things get crazy. It's an abrupt shift I know, but I suppose the point is for the characters to not be able to predict what's about to happen.**

Chapter 5

Shino sat beside Ran at Shinichi's soccer game. Neither of them were very interested in the sport, but they attended the games for Shinichi's sake. Shino began noticing a somewhat dreamy look in Ran's eyes as she watched Shinichi run down the field, and she laughed quietly. Ran was out of her daze in an instant. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You." Ran gave her a sort of panicked look.

"What do you mean? Is there something on my face?"

"No, but there is something in your eyes." Suddenly, Ran was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you're looking at him," Shino explained, causing her friend to blush.

"I'm not looking at Shinichi!" she blurted in a panic. "Why would I like that mystery maniac? He's stupid...and...and-"

"I won't tell him, you know. It's OK." Ran's expression softened, and she sighed.

"You should see the way the other girls look at him," she said dejectedly. "He probably won't even notice me because he sees me all the time. He likes somebody. I'm sure of it...I just wish I knew who it was." Shino remembered the way Shinichi's face always flushed when Ran was too close to him, and how he always had nothing but good things to say about her when she wasn't around. She would've told Ran that he'd said she was probably one of the only girls in their class he'd even take a second glance at, but Shino didn't want to betray his trust anymore than she'd already done by telling Kaito during one of their frequent phone calls.

"Don't worry," she said instead. "He's stubborn, but even Shinichi can take a hint sometimes."

"What do I have to take a hint about?" Shinichi asked, suddenly appearing beside her with his soccer ball under his arm. Without realizing it, the girls had missed the end of the game, and Ran immediately jumped up.

"It's nothing," she insisted, waving her hands for emphasis. Shinichi gave her funny look but shrugged in response as Yusaku joined them.

"You three ready to go?" he asked. "Kogorou-san is waiting for us to bring Ran home." The three ten-year olds nodded and they walked back to Ran's apartment, Shinichi juggling his soccer ball on his knees the whole way. Ran started to go up the stairs, but she turned around to wave at the Kudous as they walked away. She watched them until they turned the corner, something akin to worry filling her mind. _What is this feeling? Nothing's wrong...why do I feel so nervous?_ Ran shook away the feeling and ascended the stairs to the detective agency. Her mother would be coming to visit later, and she wanted to clean up before she arrived.

"I hope Ran's parents get back together soon," Shino commented as they rounded the corner of their street. "She says her kaa-san decided to visit today, so maybe she'll decide to stay." Shinichi scoffed.

"That won't happen until her tou-san stops being an old drunk," he said, grabbing his soccer ball out of the air as Shino swiped at it with her hand. Yusaku shook his head at them as they began to chase each other back to the house, and he checked the mail as they dashed inside. He stopped in his tracks as he closed the front gate behind himself though. _I didn't leave the front door unlocked, did I?_ Yusaku brushed away his paranoia as he remembered the spare key near the door, put there in case his children got locked out when they went out to play. He knelt beside the tiny bush beside the door and lifted the rock that concealed the spare key. Sure enough, the key was missing.

"Shino? Did you use the spare key to get inside?" he called into the house. He heard his children's footsteps stop halfway up the stairs.

"No Tou-san," she answered.

"The door was unlocked. We thought maybe Kaa-san had come back from shopping with her friend," Shinichi added as his father entered the house. The paranoia returned. _Yukiko's in Ekoda with Chikage-san. She told me she wouldn't be home until a few hours after the game._

Before he could dwell further on his thoughts though, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He was on the floor before he had even registered what had happened, and the last thing he heard was his daughter's scream before everything went dark.

Vermouth opened the folders again and laid the pictures out on the table in front of her. She had been instructed to wait in the storage room for the arrival of her so-called "second choice." She quickly flipped over Yukiko's picture, unable to look at the woman who was about to face so much grief because of her. She let her eyes wander over to the picture taken of the two Kudou children as they walked out of school with their friends. The little girl, Shino, was laughing as her brother, Shinichi, frowned beside her. She knew she would have to make a difficult choice. The boss had made that very clear. She sighed and closed her eyes. _I'm sorry Yukiko, but if I don't do this you'll have to die. At least in this way, you may be able to one day forgive me..._

Shino and Shinichi remained frozen on the staircase as blood began to run down their father's temple, and a tall masked man dressed in all black stepped into the doorway, closing the door behind him. Shinichi gently moved his sister behind him as the man laughed at them. "Now this is an interesting scenario," he chuckled darkly. "I didn't expect it would be this easy to take out the famous Kudou Yusaku." Shino gripped her brother's shoulder in terror, and he glared daggers down at the man standing on the floor. The man aimed his gun up at them. "Come on down," he ordered, all traces of humor in his voice gone. "Come on down so things don't have to get messy."

Shinichi's eyes darted around the room as he tried to find something that could distract the man, and his gaze fell on the front window. He pushed Shino back a little with his elbow, and took two steps down the stairs with his soccer ball in hand. He stopped and glared at the man again, and then drop-kicked the ball at the window. He knew the force would probably shatter the window, but all he was concerned with was drawing away the man's watchful eyes. Sure enough, the glass shattered, and as the man turned briefly to look Shinichi grabbed Shino's hand and urged her to run up the stairs.

It would've been better to be able to go down, but their path was blocked by the man and their father's unconscious form. Shino screamed again as a bullet entered the wall right behind them and sent splinters of wood flying, and Shinichi pulled her up the last few steps and around the corner of the hallway as more bullets flew past. He opened the first door he came to, which was to the library, and slammed it closed behind them. He let go of Shino and locked it, and as he turned to face the room, she handed him a chair to prop under the doorknob.

"W-what are we going to do, Shinichi?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. Shinichi felt terror blossoming in his own constricted chest, but he grabbed his sister's shoulders and gave her a stern and comforting look.

"Listen to me. We're going to be alright. Tou-san will be alright. Everything will be alright." He led her over to the rectangular desk their father always wrote his books behind, and handed her the phone. "I need you to call the police while I try to get us out of here, OK?" Shino dissolved into tears, and she had never felt weaker in her life. She wished she could be as strong as her twin, but something she couldn't identify had always prevented her. She forced herself to swallow her tears though, and nodded at him. She quickly dialed the Inspector Megure's desk number from memory, as their parents both knew the man very well since Yusaku had solved so many cases. She ducked down still holding the phone as a bullet went straight through the door, and she tried to keep her breathing steady as Shinichi grabbed the floor lamp and approached the window. She knew the window was their only way out, and she leaned against the desk as the inspector finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the portly man said. Shino released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and burst into tears again as another bullet hit the doorknob head-on. "What was that sound? Who is this?"

"I-Inspector..." Shino stammered in an almost pleading voice as Shinichi began trying to break the glass behind her.

"Shino-chan, is that you? What's wrong? What's all that noise?"

"There's someone trying to get us...he knocked out Tou-san and we had to run upstairs to the library. Shinichi's trying to-" she was cut off by the sound of splintering wood as the man kicked at the door, and she screamed. Then Shinichi shoved the lamp through the window and shattered it, dropping the lamp and running back to his sister's side as the door splintered again.

"Shino-chan?" the inspector called to her as Shinichi took the phone away. "Shino-chan!"

"Sorry inspector. We're trying to hide. Please send help," Shinichi said into the phone before hanging up. "Shino get under the desk," Shinichi murmured.

"But what about-"

"Shh! He'll think we got out the window and won't realize we're still here." Shinichi shoved her under the desk and crawled under as well as the door was forced open. He clamped his hand over Shino's mouth before she could scream, and he left it there as the man entered the room. He felt her hot tears run over his fingertips, but he knew he couldn't take his hand away or she would make a sound.

They heard the man moving slowly around the room, and Shinichi tightened his grip on Shino as the man's feet came into view beside the desk. He stood still for a moment, but he soon walked away as a new set of footsteps entered the room. "Did you find them?" the new man's voice asked. His voice was more gruff than the first, and his heavier steps indicated that he was a more bulky man than his counterpart. Shino bit down on her lip as the man with lighter steps stepped in some of the glass near the lamp. "Shit...did those crazy brats jump out the window?" There was a brief silence from both men.

"...Yeah..." the first eventually said. "They're just kids though. Even if they made it off the roof, they probably can't run very fast. We should be able to catch them. Come on." The twins beneath the desk listened to the men leave, and they remained absolutely still until they had heard no other sounds. Then Shinichi slowly withdrew his hand from Shino's mouth. They exchanged a worried look, not sure if they should move before the police arrived. Shinichi decided it would be better not to wait though. The men could always return and find them under the desk. He held his finger to his lips and held up his free hand to indicate for Shino to stay put. She nodded, wiping away her tears as Shinichi silently looked out at the shelves he could see from under the desk. Seeing nothing, he inched out from under the desk. He froze on his hands and knees though as he felt something metal pressed to the back of his head.

"Nowhere to run now," the first man said from his crouched position on the desk. "Thought you could outsmart me, didn't you? You certainly had _this_ idiot fooled, but not me." His partner made an indignant grunting sound, but he didn't make any comments. Shinichi kept himself as still as he could. He hated feeling afraid for any reason, but he knew his ten-year old body was full of adrenaline and causing him to shake. "Where's the other one?" the man asked. Shinichi's throat went dry. _They don't realize she's under the desk...maybe I can trick them..._ Shinichi could sense Shino shaking her head and trying to contain a scream. He had no clue how she knew what he was about to try to do, but he forced himself to ignore his thoughts of her.

"I made her jump out the window," he answered defiantly. "You can't get her now." Once again, the room was silent, and Shinichi was surprised when the gun was briefly taken from his head. The man stepped down to the floor and yanked him to his feet with the gun still pointed at him, and shoved him into the middle of the room.

"I thought I told you not to make things messy," the man said. Shino clamped her hands down over her ears when the kicking starting. _He wouldn't want me to reveal myself...but I can't just let them hurt him._ Then she heard the sound of something snapping, and her brother's loud cry of agony and a sudden sharp twinge in her shoulder sent her scrambling from her hiding place.

"Stop it! Please!" she cried as she got to her feet. The bulkier of the two men grabbed her around her middle and pulled out a knife. She fought him at the sight of the knife, and when she kicked him he slashed it across the top of her lower left arm to make her stop. Her blood splattered out across the floor, and she cried out in pain.

"Drug her," the first man ordered, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and kneeling over Shinichi, whose shoulder stuck out at an odd angle. "We need to leave before the cops get here." Shino gasped as an identical handkerchief was brought towards her face and started to scream as loud as she could. It was what her mother had always told her to do if someone tried to grab her off the street, and she hoped Professor Agasa would hear her and come to their rescue. She was muffled by the handkerchief though, and soon the world faded into nothingness.

 **I read over this again...I am so mean. (I mean come on though. If Ran gets a bad feeling you know something's about to go down.) Sorry for the slight cliffhanger here. I thought this was a good stopping point though. Next chapter is very sad, and pretty much the rest of the story is angsty. That's just how it goes. Don't worry, this is far from over though. The story has really just begun. Thanks for reading.**


	7. 6: Sleep Well Silver Bullet

**Hello again. I was feeling inspired so I wrote this chapter pretty quick. (I take advantage of writing as much as possible before writer's block kicks in.)**

Chapter 6

Kaito hung upside down lazily from the couch and sighed. His mother had gone out shopping with Kudou Yukiko, and Shino had called him and said she was going to her brother's soccer game so she couldn't visit. _Why would you rather go to a soccer game than hang out with me?_ He released another sigh. Aoko was off with some friends of hers shopping as well, so that left Kaito bored and alone in his house. Then the phone rang, and he flipped over onto the floor as he went to answer it. "Kuroba residence," he said as he picked up the phone. A man cleared his throat on the other end, and Kaito frowned at how strained the man's voice sounded as he replied to his greeting.

"Yes...is Kuroba Chikage around? We were told she could tell us where we could find Kudou Yukiko."

"They're out shopping for clothes or something," Kaito answered, wondering why the man was looking for his mother's friend. "I could give them a message for you when they get back."

"Uh...no. That won't be necessary. Just please have Yukiko-san call this number back for me." Kaito furrowed his brow. The man's voice sounded a bit panicky, as if there was something he was trying to hide. Suddenly, Kaito heard two car doors close, and he glanced out the window to find his mother and Yukiko walking toward the house.

"Wait a minute. They just got here," he told the man. "I'll give her the phone." He opened the front door for them. "There's a man on the phone asking for you," he said to Yukiko before she could greet him. The woman looked a little taken aback, but she went into the house and picked up the phone. Chikage closed the door behind her in confusion and shot her son a questioning look. He shrugged in return. Then they both turned to the hallway as Yukiko sunk to her knees with the phone still pressed to her ear.

"Yukiko?" Chikage called in concern, hurrying over with Kaito right on her heels. Yukiko seemed not hear her. She placed her hand over her mouth and made a sound that couldn't be distinguished as a scream or a sob, and she told the man on the phone that she was on her way. Then she hung up and put both her hands over her mouth, stifling her sobs as tears began coursing down her cheeks. Chikage turned to Kaito with a serious expression. "Go upstairs Kaito," she ordered, kneeling beside her distressed friend. Kaito made a move to protest, but his mother fixed him with a glare that had him backing slowly away. He went around the corner of the wall as if headed for the stairs and stayed there, listening in on their conversation.

"That was Inspector Megure...a friend of ours...Y-yusaku's in the hospital with a concussion," Yukiko managed between sobs. "Someone hit him over the head with a pistol." Kaito heard his mother gasp, and he pictured her hand going to her mouth in shock.

"Do the police know-"

"The bastard got him out of the way and took our children," she added, her voice becoming incoherent in her grief. Kaito registered his mother trying to comfort her friend, but her words became nothing but background noise as he found himself sliding down the wall to the floor. His mind was a blur of images: the explosion that had killed his father, Shino holding out the flower to him at his father's funeral, her laughter as he performed a magic show for her during one of her visits.

Then his mind began to conjure up horrific scenarios of her kidnapping. Her icy blue eyes were filled with terror, and he couldn't stop himself from imagining her cries for help going unheard. He forced himself to shake away the pictures and sounds in his imagination. _Imagining her being taken won't help her or her brother._ For the first time Kaito found himself thinking about the twin brother Shino talked to him about so much. He couldn't imagine how he'd never met the boy before, especially since they were all the same age and Shino had told him so many times how alike they were.

He slowly got to his feet as his mother began calling his name from the hallway. "Kaito! Go pack a few things. I'm calling Aoko's otou-san so you can stay with them tonight." He came around the corner and nodded at her. Then she reached over the still-sobbing Yukiko for the phone. He understood why his mother was going with Yukiko. The woman had been a great comfort to her after his father's untimely death. Kaito wished Chikage would let him go with her to Beika though.

He went into his room and threw his pillow across the room in anger with shaking hands. He was outraged at the prospect of someone daring to lay a hand on his best friend and her family. The thought made him stop moving. He had never considered what Shino was to him. He knew her place in his heart was very different from Aoko's. Aoko was the girl he was able to see himself marrying one day, but Shino was extremely different. In a way, he felt like she was his sister as much as she was Shinichi's, and he satisfied himself with that answer as he stuffed some clothes into a duffel bag. _You'd better be OK. If your not, the guys responsible for this better watch their backs._

Yusaku heard Yukiko crying before he had even fully regained consciousness. Her hand was squeezing his like a lifeline, and guilt enveloped him because he knew he had failed to protect their children. He bit his lip as he felt tears trickle down his cheeks for the first time in years. It took a lot to shake him, and the given situation was crushing him to the point where he could barely breathe. "They were screaming," he whispered to his wife, who gasped for a moment in surprise as he opened his teary eyes. He punished himself by fixing his eyes on her tear-stained face, letting the guilt draw more tears from his eyes. "I heard them," he continued, his voice barely audible. "I tried to move...to call out to them...I was too dizzy. I lost them Yukiko..." His wife reached over and cupped his face, silently telling him it wasn't his fault. He wanted to believe her, but the sound of his son's cry of pain that had briefly awakened him refused to leave his mind. Shino's terrified screams had been the last thing he heard both times he had passed out, and he clenched his jaw as he soaked in the sound in his memories.

"They'll be OK," Yukiko suddenly mumbled as if trying to convince herself. "They're smart...They'll be OK." Yusaku nodded to her and pulled her into his arms. His head ached and his eyes wanted to close; to release him from the pain that being awake had brought him. He forced himself to stay awake with his wife though, not allowing her to be alone in her fear and grief.

Vermouth gazed out at the night sky as she drove, glancing periodically at the boy asleep in the seat beside her. She knew she should bring him to the hospital for his clearly dislocated shoulder, but she had been instructed to leave him somewhere and give the police only an anonymous tip to find him. She turned right onto the street that led to the entrance to Beika Park. She would leave him close to the entrance so he could be found quicker. The boss had not set out a specific location for her so she had a bit of freedom in that regard.

She slowed to a stop on the side of the street and pulled her keys from the ignition, letting her eyes roam over the ten-year old beside her. _Kudou Shinichi...did I make the right choice?_ She sighed quietly. The original choice was much more violent than she had wanted. Both children were brought to her by Gin and Vodka, and the boss had told her to choose which would live and be trained by her in the organization, and which she would have to shoot in the head.

Bile rose up in her throat as it had at that moment, but she had been thinking about her way out of killing either child while she had been waiting, and she quickly used her acting skills to her advantage. _"If I were to choose to keep the boy alive and train him, he would never listen if we couldn't prove his sister was alive. I'm sure the same would go for her, so-"_

 _"This is bullshit!" Gin interrupted, whirling around to face the boss. "She just doesn't want to kill a kid. We should-" The boss held up his hand to silence Gin, and the assassin obeyed bitterly, glaring back at Vermouth._

 _"Go on," the boss prompted. Vermouth took a few steps forward and knelt between the two children on the floor._

 _"The one I do not train can be used to control the other," she said simply, her eyes traveling back and forth between their two unconscious faces. "We can implant a tracking device into one and make sure the other knows that if there are any screw-ups their sibling will die." Gin scoffed._

 _"That's ludicrous! Why would we waste our time-"_

 _"That's enough Gin," the boss snapped, his calm cool voice making the room seem colder than it actually was. "Vermouth. If you are willing to set all of this up, I will permit it for the simple reason that it seems the most logical course of action...However," The man paused as he stood up and approached her, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff. "If I suspect that this is some ploy of yours, then we will make you watch both children die and we will be forced to kill you as well. Is that clear?"_

Vermouth felt a chill run down her spine at the memory of his menacing voice. She was not afraid of him because he had often told her how much he favored her, but the involuntary reaction was enough to convince her that she would have to be careful in whatever she did. She got out the car and went around to the other side, unbuckling Shinichi and carefully lifting him into her arms. She carried him into the park and set him down in a grassy spot in the middle of some trees, brushing her fingers over his injured shoulder with a touch as light as a feather.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me for this," she murmured. Then she ran her fingers through his hair and was just brushing her hand across his cheek when his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She met his sharp eyes, which were barely open and looked on her with confusion and exhaustion. He had been drugged twice, so she stared at him in amazement for the moment their eyes were locked. Soon his grip loosened and his hand fell to the ground as his eyes slipped closed again, and Vermouth released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She slowly stood, looking him up and down once more before she headed off to find a pay phone. _Perhaps I did make the right choice...perhaps he's the answer I've been searching for._ "Sleep well...my _Silver Bullet_."

 **So there it is. I hope it makes sense. I played with the points of view a little bit here. I liked the way this chapter turned out. What do you think? Anyway, thanks for reading. See you soon.**


	8. 7: Sharon Vineyard

**I've noticed that some reviewers are worried that this story won't have a happy ending. Don't worry. I never end a story sad no matter how angsty it gets.**

Chapter 7

Shino awoke to a pain in her left arm. She didn't dare move to see what had happened to it because she wasn't sure where she was. She remained still, trying to remember what had happened and to get her bearings. She gasped involuntarily, hoping nobody was around to hear her. _Shinichi...Tou-san...where did they take us? What if-_

"You don't have to pretend to still be asleep, you know," a woman's voice interrupted her train of thought. "For the moment you are safe with me." Shino opened her eyes slowly as she heard the woman stand, and she found herself looking around a dimly lit room with moonlight streaming in through a nearby window. Her gaze landed on the woman, and she sat up quickly.

"Who are you? Where's Shinichi?" The woman laughed at her softly and approached the bed, sitting down beside Shino's legs.

"I don't even get a thank you for stitching up your arm?" The blonde shook her head in disapproval. "Your parents should have taught you better manners than that." Shino blinked at her in confusion. _Why...why does she look so familiar?_ Shino glanced down at her bandaged forearm, remembering the knife wound that the bulky man had given her as she fought him.

"You still haven't answered my questions," she said, trying to sound brave despite the fearful pounding of her heart.

"I am called Vermouth," she replied, smiling at the ten-year old in the bed. "Your brother is safe for now, but if you want him to stay that way I suggest you listen to what I have to say. Understood?" Shino swallowed the lump in her throat, a small amount of relief filling her.

"But where is 'safe?'" Vermouth reached over and tried to tuck her hair behind her ear, but Shino pulled away, her eyes burning with rage. _Who does this woman think she is?_ She caught a hint of sadness and regret in the woman's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Where?" she insisted.

"He's probably at the hospital by now. I'm sure the police found him pretty quickly. I don't know if you knew, but his shoulder was pretty badly dislocated." Shino nodded solemnly, recalling the outcry and the pain she had felt in her own shoulder at the sound. _At least that means he's free...but then why bother hurting him at all? If I'm the only one these people wanted why would those men act as if they were taking him too?_ "I bet you're thinking about why he's not here with you." Shino nodded, wondering how much information she'd be able to get from Vermouth. "You are going to be a part of a very important organization," Vermouth started. "I will train you as a master of disguise and you will learn various forms of combat and technological skills."

"What if I don't want to learn any of those things?" Shino pulled back the sheets on her bed and stood up with tears in her eyes. "You took me from my home and you hurt my family. Why would I want to do anything for your stupid organization?" The woman remained silent for a moment. Then she pulled a tiny device from her pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked. Shino stared at the circular device in her outstretched hand and shook her head. "It is a tracking device, and there is one just like it in your brother's body right now. It is undetectable in any x-ray or medical test, so it cannot be discovered by accident at any time. We will always know where he is, and if you do not keep your thoughts to yourself and follow orders...all it takes is a press of a button, and the tracker will kill him." Shino stared at Vermouth in horrified silence. The woman looked sad again, and Shino was stunned when the expression didn't vanish as it had done before. Instead, Vermouth stood and pulled the child into a hug, effectively burying Shino's face in her abdomen.

"It is my job to help you become a productive member of the organization," Vermouth murmured, stroking her hair. "but I cannot protect you from the other members. One especially, Gin, believes this to be a terrible idea. It is _your_ job to convince him otherwise." Shino's eyes widened in realization and she squirmed away from the woman's embrace. _She looks much younger than some of the pictures I've seen but it has to be her._

"You're Sharon Vineyard!" she accused. Vermouth offered no signs of denial, so she continued speaking. "You were Kaa-san's friend! Why would you hurt her like this?" The woman's gaze traveled to the floor, her hair obscuring her expression. Then all of a sudden she backhanded Shino across the face, knocking her to the floor.

"You would do well to note that I am the only reason your brother and your Kaa-san are still alive," she said bitterly, her face an emotionless mask as she stared down at the child on the floor. Vermouth softened as she heard the sniffles coming from the girl, and she knelt down beside her. "If you want to survive this...if you want to keep your family safe...you have to become what I just showed you. Your acting ability will be your only ally here. You have to become as cold and ruthless as the other members to survive." She took Shino's chin in her hand and wiped away a few stray tears from her cheek. "Never let them see you cry. Never show them any emotions. You must keep all your weaknesses a secret, or they _will_ exploit them."

She stood then, leaving Shino wondering who's side Vermouth was on. "Get some sleep. Someone will come back in tomorrow morning to fetch you so your training can begin." Shino watched Vermouth open the door to the room, and the woman turned to meet her eyes once more. "Never forget: _A secret makes a woman, woman._ " Then the door closed, and Shino was left to consider the woman's odd English phrase.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes again as she glanced around her prison of a room. Then she ran to the bed and buried her face in the pillow as she began to sob. She cried because she was trapped. The organization had her backed against a wall. She cried for every person she knew one by one because she would probably never see them again. She cried for a long time, releasing all of her sorrow and fears because she had resolved to keep her breakdowns internal from that moment on. When she had finally stopped crying, she sat up with a new determination in her eyes. _I'll do as Vermouth says...for Shinichi...but I'll never be like them. I'll learn everything about them and I'll bring them down from the inside._ Shino walked over to the window she had just noticed had bars on it, and she stared out at the night sky.

"I won't let them hurt you, Shinichi," she whispered. "I promise."

Shinichi awoke with dull pain in his head and left shoulder, and as he opened his eyes and tried to move he quickly discovered that he was in a hospital room, and that his arm was in a sling. He sat up gingerly, careful not to jostle his sling, and found his mother lying halfway across the side of the bed and sitting in a chair. He frowned down at her as he noticed how defenseless she seemed in her sleep. Then he reached over and rested his hand on top of hers, causing her to stir and eventually sit bolt upright. "Shin-chan?" she whispered tentatively, as if she almost didn't believe it was him. Shinichi sighed.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" Her eyes immediately filled with tears, and she made a move to hug him.

"Oh Shin-chan we were so-"

"Where's Shino?" he asked, making his mother drop back down in her chair. She put her face in her hands and began to cry again. _No...No, she can't be dead,..I would know..._ "Kaa-san." Yukiko finally met her son's gaze again and shook her head.

"We don't know," she sobbed. "Some lady found you in the park. They searched everywhere in the vicinity but they still haven't found your sister." She wiped away her tears quickly, not wanting her son to have to watch her cry. Shinichi turned away from her in thought. _This doesn't make any sense...why take us and then leave me in the park? Will someone else find Shino today? This couldn't have been for ransom because they would've gotten more money with both of us..._ "Oh sweetheart," Yukiko said, bringing his mind back to the present as she sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him close. She placed a kiss on the top of his head, trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.

Shinichi didn't want her to be sitting there crying with him though. He wanted her to be pestering the police; spending every moment possible trying to find some way to find his missing sister. _I'm sure that's what Tou-san is doing...wait..._ "Tou-san," he said, his voice laced with worry. "Is Tou-san alright?"

"Yes. He's on the floor below us with a concussion, but the doctor says he can leave in a few days." Shinichi sighed with relief and leaned back into his mother. They sat in silence until the door opened, and Kuroba Chikage entered the room with two cups of coffee.

"Oh. I'm sorry Yukiko," she said, beginning to back out. "I just thought you might want some coffee and-"

"It's alright Chikage. You can come in." The woman hesitated, but came in anyway. Yukiko gave Shinichi another kiss on the head and then moved back into her chair. "Thank you," she said as her friend handed her a cup of coffee. Then she sat down in another nearby chair. No one spoke, so she turned her attention to the boy pulling at a string in the bed sheets. She marveled at how much he looked like Kaito, but she saw something more distant in his eyes. It was a similar look to that of Kaito's after Toichi's death, but there was determination in his eyes: a desire to fight until his last breath. Chikage took a sip of her coffee and stole a glance at Yukiko. Her eyes, though the same color as both her children, seemed hopeless already; as if she somehow knew that the situation would never be resolved.

The next day, Chikage had gone back home and Shinichi found himself in the back of the car with his mother on their own way home. He stared out the window, wondering how Ran would react to the whole situation. She was supposed to stop by after school let out to bring him his assignments. _She'll probably cry...she's such a crybaby about everything..._

"Shin-chan?" his mother said as she stopped the car. "We're home now." He got out the car on his own, despite his mother fussing over him and telling him to be careful with his sling. Shinichi didn't want her to treat him as if he were made of glass though. _It's not me she should be worried about._ As she closed the front door behind him his eyes roamed around the room. The first window he'd broken had already been replaced, and his father's blood had been cleaned off the floor. He turned away from it and approached the stairs.

Yukiko said something about tea, but Shinichi hardly heard her. He let his hand glide along the wall as he ascended the stairs, pausing beside each bullet hole that hadn't yet been fixed. Something in him was almost glad they were still there though. If they had been gone he would have been angry at his mother for trying to forget what had happened. When he reached the top he saw a pile of supplies to fix the wall set off to the side though, and he quickly turned away with a sigh. He went slowly into the library, tentatively pushing open the still broken door. The window had not been replaced, but he knew it would be soon because the place where it had been was covered with a white tarp.

Shinichi turned around and walked to the desk, eyeing the towel on the floor that covered the place where Shino's blood had splattered. He let his fingertips brush across the top of the desk until he heard the screams that were seared into his memory. He stepped back, taking a deep breath to push the images away, but they kept coming at him in waves: the man knocking out his father, the gunshots, Shino's terrified tears as they hid beneath the desk, and then a woman's face appeared in his mind. The picture was fuzzy, and he couldn't remember anything she said. Her words were muffled in his mind, but he remembered the feeling of lying in grass and he remembered grabbing her wrist. _She was saying something...was she the one who found me...or the one who left me..._

He suddenly noticed that he was standing by the window again, and he heard his mother knocking on the door frame. "I made some tea," she offered, not stepping any further into the room. He swallowed the lump before it had fully formed in his throat.

"Could you just leave it on the desk?" he asked quietly. It wasn't an odd request. He drank tea in the library all the time. His mother was silent for a moment though before she cleared her throat.

"Shin-chan...Why don't you come downstairs and drink it," she suggested, trying to sound casual in the room where her children were attacked. "Ran-chan should be here soon and you don't want to make her have to come upstairs and find you."

"She does it all the time. Why should now be any different?" Another silence. Shinichi could feel his mother eyeing the towel on the floor.

"This room is not-"

"I mean you're already trying to cover up and repair everything as if nothing happened so why don't we just go ahead and pretend nothing happened?" He suddenly found himself angry at her for repairing the broken windows, for getting supplies to fix the bullet holes, and hiding the bloodstains on the floor.

"Shinichi." Her voice sounded sad, but he wanted her to hurt. He wanted her to understand that she was hurting him. It seemed to work, because after another brief silence she walked over to him and wrapped one arm carefully around his middle and placed her other hand on his head. She stood there holding her son for what felt like hours to him, running her fingers through his hair. Then she started speaking quietly again, almost whispering, as if there were someone eavesdropping on their conversation. "I'm not trying to act as if nothing's happened," she said. "I'm trying to make this bearable for us...all of us. Besides, do you think Shino would want to come back to find that we had left everything the way it was?"

Shinichi remained silent. His mother did have a point in that respect, but somewhere in the back of his mind was a lingering doubt. She hadn't realized what he had seen in her eyes when he had woken up in the hospital. She was a good actress, but she was also a human being and a mother; and hopelessness and despair were two very difficult emotions to disguise. He let her kiss him on the head though, to show he accepted her answer so he wouldn't upset her further. Then the doorbell rang, and she took his chin in her hand.

"That'll be Ran-chan," she murmured. "You know she'll probably cry." Shinichi's mouth twitched up a little.

"Always was a crybaby," he commented dryly, voicing his thoughts from earlier. Yukiko looked relieved at the change of subject, and she led Shinichi down the stairs to see his childhood friend. _I'll let it go Kaa-san...for now._

 **I was planning on writing a Shinichi and Ran scene here. However, I decided this was a better point to stop since they'll be together more in upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading.**


	9. 8: Searching for Clues

**Hello again. Apologies. Ran into a bit of writer's block, but I'm alright now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Shinichi snuck down the stairs of his house as quietly as he could, hoping his mother wouldn't hear him. She wouldn't leave him in peace unless he was in the library, and he had almost spent the night in there after Ran had come and gone the previous day. He shook his head silently. Just as he had predicted, Ran had sobbed for at least half an hour and on top of that she kept touching his arm as if she were afraid he would disappear. She had cried even more when she heard there was still no sign of Shino, and it took Yukiko and Shinichi forever to calm her down; especially when Yukiko was barely keeping her own emotions in check.

Shinichi remained composed though. He knew he wouldn't be doing Shino any good by crying for her as if she were dead. He had to take action, which was why he was sneaking out to go investigate the park he'd been found in. He had already told the police everything he knew, and he trusted them, but at the same time he held on to the small hope that they had missed something while they were searching the park.

Just as he was reaching the halfway point on the stairs, he heard someone unlocking the front door. He quickly backed up several steps as his mother rushed to the front door and his father opened it. "Yusaku," she murmured tearfully, immediately pulling her husband inside and hugging him. Yusaku closed the door behind him and returned her embrace. Shinichi watched them stand there for a moment, noting how exhausted his father looked. _He probably didn't sleep well in the hospital._ Yukiko was the one who broke their embrace. "Have...have you heard from-"

"The inspector asked _me_ if _I_ had gotten any phone calls."

"You mean they haven't found _anything_ in the park?" Yusaku nodded solemnly, and Shinichi backed up a step further as his mother turned to face the stairs. He was hidden in the shadows so his parents couldn't see him. "She's..." Yukiko swallowed as she began to lose her composure. "She's probably so scared..." She burst into tears, and Yusaku pulled her to him and held her.

"We'll find her." Yukiko sobbed more and seemed not to hear him.

"They could be anywhere!...She could be hurt...or worse..."

"Yukiko." Yusaku held his wife at arm's length, forcing her to look at him. "We are going to find her." Shinichi felt more hopeful at seeing the determination in his father's eyes. He wasn't going to give up hope, and Shinichi knew he shouldn't either. Yukiko nodded as her sobs turned to sniffles, and both parents looked up as Shinichi walked down the stairs toward them. His mother placed her hand on top his head, looking at him with sad but hopeful eyes. Then she disappeared into the kitchen. He watched her go, and when he turned back his father was standing right in front of him.

Shinichi looked up to meet his gaze, and for the first time in years his father hugged him. He was a little taken aback by the gesture, but he didn't complain or try to get away as he normally did to his mother. He remembered deciding that hugs were for little kids and girls when he was six or seven, and how he had told his father not to hug him anymore. He'd agreed, but did nothing to stop Shino from chasing Shinichi around the entire house trying to hug him.

Shinichi bit his lip, holding back the tears he felt beginning to form in his eyes. _Good memories aren't supposed to hurt._ Just as his father let him go, there was a knock on the front door. Yusaku turned around and looked through the peephole on the door. Then he turned to Shinichi and nodded at the door. "I know you were trying to go investigating," he said quietly; much to his son's astonishment. "I won't stop you, but I want you back here before dark, alright?" Shinichi nodded as his father turned and walked away, wondering if he had imagined the sadness and worry in the man's normally confident eyes.

Shinichi opened the door to find Ran standing there as she had been the day before; minus her uniform because it wasn't a school day. "Shinichi!" she exclaimed, not expecting him to open the door. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Shinichi quickly pulled her outside.

"Shh!" He closed the door and slipped on his shoes, taking Ran's hand and dragging her to the gate.

"Shinichi where-" He let go of her hand as he closed the gate behind them.

"I'm going to investigate the park," he explained, his tone serious and his gaze cold. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." He wouldn't admit to her that he really didn't want her to come. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he'd rather be alone with his thoughts. Ran seemed a little shocked, but she quickly began walking beside him.

"Of course I'll go with you," she said. "I might notice something you don't." Shinichi couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. _As if she'd notice something I didn't..._ Ran looked like she might hit him, but a split-second glance at his sling made her think better if it. They walked in silence, and didn't speak again until they reached the entrance to Beika Park. "Look. There are still a few policemen here," Ran remarked, pointing out the patrol car nearby and the three officers standing by it with a map and talking to each other. _They must be going over the places they've checked already...it can't hurt to be sure though. They could've missed some kind of clue._

"We'll start over here," Shinichi told Ran, heading off towards the bushes to his left. He heard Ran follow him into the bushes and they began to look around high and low.

"What are we looking for though?" Ran suddenly called out to her childhood friend, eliciting a sigh from him.

"Clues, Ran." She nodded and started looking around again for another few minutes.

"What sort of clues?" Shinichi groaned as he used his good arm to push himself up off the ground.

"Anything that looks out of place. Anything. Just let me know, OK?" Ran nodded and knelt down on the ground to start searching again. Shinichi took a deep breath and got back down too, hoping for once that Ran would see something he didn't.

Shino awoke to someone pounding on the door to her room, and she nearly fell out of bed in her struggle to get up. "Hurry and get dressed!" a familiar, gruff voice called through the door.

Shino glanced around the room, all the events of the previous night coming back to her. She remembered Vermouth telling her someone would be coming for her in the morning, and she wasn't surprised that it was someone who sounded intimidating. She darted over to the closet and yanked open the doors, only to discover a small box that fit in the palm of her hand sitting on top the shelf that was home to a pair of boots. There was a folded note attached to the box, but Shino quickly hid it under her mattress and changed into the black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans provided for her. She didn't want to encourage anyone's wrath after what Vermouth had told her about the tracking device. She had a sinking feeling that the organization did not kid around and they wouldn't hesitate to get rid of anyone who presented a potential threat to them.

"What took you so long?" the voice muttered in annoyance as Shino came into the hallway lacing up her second boot. When she finally looked up she had to hold back a gasp. She hadn't seen his face before, but her arm burned at the sight of the bulky man she knew had been one of the ones who'd kidnapped her. She half-expected him to take her arm and drag her down the hall to wherever she had to go, but he simply grunted at her from behind his sunglasses, adjusted his fedora, and started walking ahead of her. "Come on kid," he said. "If I'm gonna be in charge of you, you'd better keep up. I won't be responsible if you get yourself lost in here." Shino shook herself out of her daze and ran to catch up to the man. She walked beside him in silence, scanning each hallway and open room they passed and being surprised at the lack of guards.

"Where is everyone?" she mumbled, not realizing she had said so aloud. The man stopped walking and suddenly turned on her. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her up to meet his covered eyes.

"Now you listen to me," he hissed. "I'm not your babysitter, and I don't want to be peppered with insignificant questions from some little girl. Do you understand? You are to address me as Vodka and the only other things I ever want to hear out of your mouth are things that have to do with training or missions." He dropped her roughly back down to her feet, and it took all her willpower to keep from crying. _No. No more tears. You can't let them see you afraid._ She took a deep breath and nodded, hoping she didn't look too scared. All Vodka responded with was an indignant huff and some muffled cursing about "children" and "stupidity."

Then the man turned left down a hallway and opened the first door he came to with a card key. As soon as it was open, Shino heard several gunshots all around and hesitated in the doorframe. Vodka rolled his eyes at her and shoved her into the room. He closed the door behind them, muttering more curses. Shino watched in horror and fascination as kids, some around her age and some possibly even younger, fired at targets across the room from them. She swallowed in fear of their emotionless gazes, wondering if some of them had been through something similar to what she was going through.

"Oi. Stop gawking and get over here," Vodka ordered. Shino moved quickly to the table he was indicating, and looked over all the weapons on it. _Where do they get all these guns?_ "Pick one." Shino looked up at Vodka with wide eyes, and he tapped his foot impatiently as she turned back to the table. She hesitantly reached out for the first pistol her eyes landed on, but she froze. A different object on the table had caught her eye, and with a slightly shaking hand she reached over and picked it up. "Really?" Vodka commented, for the first time sounding surprised. "You want to learn how to throw a knife?" She took another deep breath and nodded, getting a shrug out of Vodka. She moved to stand in front of the target across the room from her, and after a moment of silence turned to the man beside her.

"How do I aim with a knife?" she asked quietly, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She knew the purpose of learning to use the weapons was to kill, but she knew she had no choice but to learn how to use them. It was her only hope of ever being able to escape the organization. Vodka sighed heavily, but positioned her arms correctly and actually began to teach her. She missed the target completely time after time, and eventually she was forced to go out into the range to retrieve her failed attempts. As she stood after picking up the first knife, something flew past her head merely a few centimeters from her ear and stuck in the wall. The shooting sounds stopped, and it was as if time itself had stopped as footsteps approached her from behind.

"What do we have here?" a second familiar voice murmured, two hands firmly taking hold of her shoulders. "Fresh blood." The man's voice had dropped to a menacing whisper that sent her blood running cold. "Are you afraid of me?" he said directly into her ear, forcing her to clench her jaw to keep from shaking as his grip tightened on her shoulders to the point where it hurt.

"No," she whispered back, remembering Vermouth's warning about never revealing what she truly felt. All of a sudden, the man released her and pulled the knife he had thrown out of the wall. Then he grabbed her by her long hair and without warning sliced it cleaned off at her shoulders. Then he held her by the back of her head, clearly enjoying the slight sounds of pain she couldn't hide as he yanked her hair.

"Well you should be," he whispered again, finally allowing her to meet his ice cold eyes. He looked as if he'd killed a thousand men and wouldn't hesitate to kill a thousand more. He had long silver hair that was nearly down to his shins, and somehow it added to his intimidating appearance. "You would do well to keep in mind what's at stake. The boss may think this will work out, but I know Vermouth, and I swear the minute you slip up that brother of yours will drop dead before you can even take another breath." Then, with a cruel smile, he released her and walked away. She didn't turn around. She didn't want to give the cold-hearted killer any reason to walk back over to her. Finally, she unclenched her jaw and moved her hand toward the back of her head.

"Don't do it," Vodka whispered from behind her. "Gin's not out the door yet. If you let him know he scared you he won't give you a moment's peace." Shino obeyed, mentally noting that Gin, the man who had just chopped off her hair, was the man who Vermouth had told her she had to watch out for. She briefly wondered why Vodka would bother to warn her though, having been so hard and cold to her before. As soon as the door was closed the shooting started up again, and Shino bent down shakily to pick up another knife. Vodka silently helped her gather them and they brought them back to the table. Then she picked up one again. She took a deep breath, feeling that it was suddenly a little easier to keep her tears at bay. _I can't let him get to me...I just can't._

Ran stood up straight and sighed at the sunset. She and Shinichi had been scouring the park for hours, and there had been no sign of Shino or her kidnappers anywhere they had searched. She approached him, and quietly cleared her throat. "Um...Shinichi...maybe we should go home. The sun is setting and I'm sure the police were very thorough when they came through here." Shinichi shook his head as he straightened up as well and started to walk away from her.

"No," he insisted, almost seeming as if he were talking to himself. "No. No, there has to be something. We had to have missed a spot somewhere..."

"Shinichi..."

"We must not have looked carefully enough...we have to go back and check again."

"Shinichi please."

"You can help me if you want Ran," Shinichi said bitterly as he rounded on her. "but if you want to go home, then go. I'm going to keep looking. I'm not giving up like you." Then he started to walk away, but he stopped in his tracks. His entire frame seemed to sag with desperation and fatigue, and Ran heard him sniff a couple of times. She knew he didn't want to cry, especially not in front of her or his parents, but she also knew if he didn't release at least some of his fears and doubts that he would only get worse. She walked up to him and hugged him from behind, sliding her arm under his sling so she wouldn't jostle it.

"It's OK to cry, Shinichi," she whispered. "You can always cry when you're with me...I promise I won't tell anyone..." Shinichi swallowed back his tears anyway, but more because Ran had distracted him from his bout of hopelessness than because he was trying to hide from her. Ran was basically like a part of his family. He knew when she made a promise to him that she meant it, and he took comfort from her embrace. "Please don't make me go away," she whispered. "You and Shino are my best friends and I want to help you find her...I'm not giving up...I'm just saying that your parents will probably worry if you're not home soon." Shinichi nodded slowly, and turned around to face his friend.

"Thank you," he whispered. Then he took her hand and they walked home together.

Shino dropped down on her bed in exhaustion as she heard her door closed and locked behind her. Her entire day had been taken up by knife-throwing, shooting, and then learning how to get around the organization. She had been given a card key, but it only unlocked the room for target practice and other rooms related to the training of new members. She reached under her mattress, remembering the box she had found in her closet that morning. She unfolded the note as she kicked off her boots, and she read it by the moonlight from the window.

"They don't let you have many possessions here, but I thought you might like to have this piece of home with you. - Vermouth" Shino wondered when Vermouth had had time to get something from her house, but she shrugged off the thought as she opened the box to find her locket. She gasped at the tiny circular locket, remembering how she had placed a picture of herself inside it because she didn't have any idea of who else to put in there when her mother had given it to her. Shino opened the locket to find the tiny photo of herself just as she had left it, and also the miniature paper flower that Kuroba Toichi had given her when she was six.

She smiled fondly at the memories that stirred, but then she quickly put the locket on and tore up Vermouth's note. She didn't want anyone to discover her "piece of home," as Vermouth had referred to it, and she tucked the tiny necklace inside her shirt. She liked the initial feeling of the cold metal touching her skin and the light weight of the object resting on her chest, and she eventually fell asleep, hoping the next day wouldn't be so tiring.

 **PLEASE READ THIS NOTE. OK. So besides wanting to know what you thought of this chapter, I would really like to know who, if anyone, Shino should end up with. I'd love to hear a reason, but if you don't have one it's all good. I know I said I wouldn't pair her with Kaito...but I'm willing to consider it if someone gives me a good enough reason. Please respond via review or PM. Thanks.**


	10. 9: No One of Any Consequence

**...I'm very conflicted now. I will tell you that Shino will end up with someone...I'm just not sure who yet. She'll meet more guy characters later...but I don't know what'll happen with that yet. This story is basically all thought out, but it is a little rough around the edges as you can see. Don't worry though. I'll figure it out. Thank you for your input.**

Chapter 9

"Three years and you still haven't managed to learn to act like a man," Vermouth scolded as she skillfully cut Shino's hair up to her shoulders again. They had been doing so ever since Vermouth had begun to train her because it was easier to put wigs on with short hair than with long.

"I can sound like one," Shino tried to protest, earning a tug on her hair from her teacher.

"Yes, but only in voice. You always do fine with imitating voices and your poker face rivals even mine. You need to practice your mannerisms though. Disguising as someone is not enough. You have to _become_ that person; convince yourself that you _are_ that person. Do you understand, Martini?" Shino winced at the code name she still wasn't used to hearing even after having it for two months. All the trainees got their code names at thirteen years old, and Vermouth had personally chosen hers as a joke because martinis were made from Gin and Vermouth. Shino found it disturbing, but it was no surprise to her to see Vermouth laughing to herself after Gin shot her a dirty look for the name. _What's the point of telling me to be careful around Gin when you're always getting on his nerves?_

"Vermouth?" The woman snipped off another piece of her hair and made a humming sound of acknowledgement. "...Do you...do you think I'll ever see them again?" Vermouth's hands stilled for a second, but then she just kept on cutting her hair.

"Yes," she finally whispered in her ear after a few minutes. "...but they won't see you." She brushed through Shino's shortened hair once more. Then she stood up and came around in front of her, taking her hands from her lap. "You might run into one of them. You might bump into your parents or your friends in the street. They won't know it's you though. To them, you will just be another face in the crowd; just someone passing by; no one of any consequence." Vermouth cupped the sides of her face in her hands and stared directly into her eyes, her expression not revealing any of her emotions. "That is the way things have to stay, and that is why you have to perfect your mannerisms. You have to be able to play any part. If even one person recognizes you-"

"I know. I know what's at stake," Shino cut her off quietly, echoing the words Gin said to her constantly. _Remember what's at stake..._ Vermouth leaned forward and kissed her forehead, something she did on rare occasions. Vermouth was a hard teacher, but Shino knew she was the closest thing she had to a friend in the organization. Whether the woman's secret tenderness towards her was real or not she couldn't decide, but sometimes she could close her eyes and imagine that she was being held or spoken to by her mother. _Perhaps this is an act too...or maybe she just feels guilty..._ "Why did you choose me? I know you had something to do with it, and Shinichi wouldn't have been taken in the first place if some decision didn't have to be made." Vermouth took her hands away.

"You've changed," the woman murmured, her signature smile appearing on her face. Then she stood up and went over to Shino's small closet to grab a mirror. "Originally you and your brother seemed very different to me. Now I see you're becoming more like him." Shino frowned in confusion at her words, wondering what she meant. _Kaa-san said I'd only met her once or twice when we were very little...how would she know how different we are?_ "Your okaa-san always told me how afraid and shy you were; as opposed to your brother." Vermouth picked up a hand mirror and carried it over to Shino. "When you first got here, I saw that fear in your eyes every moment I came across you." She handed the mirror to the girl, gesturing for her to look at her reflection. "When you look now though, there is nothing. You show no fear, and you ask more questions. You talk more, and you notice more small details than you did before."

"But what does that have to do with you choosing me over him to train? Did you think because I was so fearful I'd be easier to control?"

"Perhaps," Vermouth answered, looking thoughtful. "If I did so it was unconsciously. What I really mean is that I wouldn't be able to teach him. If he already was the way you are now, he could never learn anything from me and would probably never listen to me out of anger." She shrugged and took the mirror back to the closet. Then she headed for the door to Shino's room. "Work on your expression and mannerisms," she told her.

"I won't be asked to play a man now, you know," Shino remarked dryly. "I'm too short." The woman chuckled from the doorway.

"One day you will be, and you'll have to be prepared. Get some sleep. You're going back to the firing range tomorrow." Then she was gone, and Shino got up and walked over to her closet as she heard the door lock. She moved some clothing off one of the shelves in the closet and pulled out a small box, sitting on the floor with it in her lap. Inside the box were photos. They were all different, and they were all pictures of Shinichi. She had dated each one with a pen on the back because she received two pictures a month. It was her promised proof that he was not dead, and if it hadn't been for Vermouth telling the boss of the organization the idea, she would have stopped letting them train her long ago.

The photos gave her comfort. They let her know that he was still not just alive, but _living_. There were multiple soccer pictures to attest to that. She only wished there was one of him smiling though; because he always looked so serious. She didn't blame him though. It wasn't like he knew his picture was being taken from a distance. _Gin always ruins them by being the one to deliver them though._ Shino smirked to herself. _It's probably because he can't find any other way to bother me anymore._

She picked up the latest picture and her smile disappeared. Shinichi was standing beside their mother in the picture with a bag of groceries, but as with every other picture, whoever else ended up in the frame was never facing the camera. She could only see the back of her mother's head as she was unlocking the front door of the house. Shino ran her thumb over her mother's hair in the photo, her other hand straying to the locket she had given her. _I hope I never forget your face._ She put the box away and went to bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Shinichi bounced a soccer ball on his knee absentmindedly as he walked home from school with Ran. She glanced over at him periodically, noting the hint of sadness he was never quite able to hide in his eyes on that particular day of the year. _Has it really been three years?_ Ran frowned, not sure if she felt too much or too little time had passed since she had last seen her best friend. The police had searched and searched, but every trail turned cold. Any evidence they thought they'd found turned out to be worthless or unrelated. Police all over Japan had been given Shino's photo, but no one could find her. Ran remembered hearing that Shinichi's father had even gotten some of his friends in Interpol to look into the case, but even _they_ couldn't find anything. It was as if she'd vanished off the face of the earth, and life was going on as it always had without her.

Ran missed her friends. She missed Shino, who had been like a sister to her and Sonoko, but she also missed Shinichi. He had changed since his twin was taken. He had been a little arrogant before because he simply thought he was smarter than everyone else, but his arrogance had doubled over three years of searching. He had become more reclusive, taking a lot of time to sit alone in his library and trying to learn everything he possibly could about being a detective. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Ran could see how much it frustrated him that no one could locate Shino. She knew he had interests in becoming a detective before, but she hadn't seen him actually taking steps to gain enough knowledge to be one until the search had gone on for over a year.

"Ran..." Shinichi suddenly spoke up, pulling her away from her thoughts as they walked up to his house. She turned to look at him, and was met with a serious stare. "I think you should go home." Ran studied him for a moment, wondering what had made him decide that she had to leave all of a sudden.

"I thought we were going to-"

"Ran please," he insisted quietly, stealing a glance at the house. His expression had gone from serious to desperate and sad in the blink of an eye, and she looked over at the house too, having no idea what he had seen that made him tell her to go.

"I can see Kaa-san pacing through the window," he told her, as if he had read her thoughts. "That means she has something she wants to talk about and she's waiting for me to come home. She'll just make you leave soon anyway, so you might as well go home." His voice was unnaturally quiet, and he wouldn't meet her eyes. He obviously knew something was very wrong, besides his obviously missing sister, and he didn't want her to know. _I wish he would tell me...Maybe I could help._

"Alright," she murmured, slowly backing away. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Shinichi watched her leave, knowing that she understood that he didn't want her involved. He had been listening to his parents' hushed conversations for weeks. They had never known he could hear them. He entered the house slowly, dreading to hear his mother tell him what he already knew.

"Oh there you are Shinichi," she began, sounding flustered as her pacing ceased. _This must be it...she called me by my full name._ She beckoned him into the sitting room. "Come sit down." He obeyed, and she sat down beside him on the sofa. "There's...there's something I need to talk to you about." Shinichi sighed, deciding to let her believe he didn't know what she was going to say.

"Shoot."

"Well...you see...Tou-san and I have been thinking that maybe it's time for a change of scenery for a while." Yukiko paused, waiting for her son to react. He stared straight ahead of him in silence, so she continued. "He has research work he wants to get done in America, and I think it would be nice if we both went with him and stayed for a little while...It would be a great opportunity for you to meet new people and improve your Eng-"

"I can already speak English fluently, Kaa-san," Shinichi interrupted, his voice quiet and devoid of emotion. His mother stuttered for a second, but then she cleared her throat so she could continue.

"I know Shin-chan," she admitted, reaching over and letting her hand roam through his hair. "Think of it as a vacation...but a little longer...you'll make new friends and-"

"I'm not going." Yukiko looked stunned, but she quickly shook it off. Shinichi almost slapped himself. He hadn't meant to be so blunt, but he had heard enough of his parents' conversations to know they were planning to live in America for more than just "a little while."

"What do you mean you're not going?" His mother stood up and put her hands on her hips. "We are doing this as a family."

"Well that's where you're wrong Kaa-san." Suddenly, Shinichi was on his feet beside his mother, glaring at her. "We're not doing this as a family, and unless Shino somehow came home and I haven't noticed, we haven't done anything as a family in three years." Yukiko's shoulders sagged a little, but she shook her head at him sternly.

"Shinichi. You're not staying here by yourself."

"Don't pretend you didn't hear what I said," Shinichi accused, his eyes filled with an anger she'd never seen before.

"I know what you said, but-"

"Then why did you ignore it?" Yukiko sighed and massaged her temples with her fingertips.

"Shinichi please. Shino wouldn't have wanted us to fight." Shinichi's whole world seemed to freeze. His mother was talking about his sister in the past tense, and that only served to fuel his fury.

"How can you say that?" he exploded. "How can you talk about her as if she's dead?" She met his burning gaze with tear-filled eyes.

"Shinichi, I-"

"No," he insisted, not giving the chance to defend herself. "She's not dead."

"And how would you know?" his mother finally shouted at him. "No one could know that!"

"I would know if she were gone," Shinichi answered in a much quieter voice, ignoring the fact that he felt tears welling up in his own eyes: tears he had managed to keep at bay for three years. The fight seemed to go out of Yukiko when she saw this. Her son hadn't cried since he was five years old. "You weren't there, Kaa-san," he continued in a broken whisper. "You didn't hear her scream and cry...You didn't see the terror in her eyes..." Suddenly, his gaze seemed to drift, and it seemed more like he was looking through her than at her. He quickly shook his head to clear it from his memories though, and locked eyes with his mother again. "I'm not leaving her..." he murmured as he started to turn and walk away. "I'm not giving up." Yukiko stood staring at the place he had just been in shock for a moment. Finally she understood. Her son blamed himself, and the reason he was so determined to stay and become a detective was to find his sister. She tried to follow him, only to have the front door slam before she could reach him.

It took Yukiko another moment to realize she was shaking. She turned to the wall nearby that was home to pictures of both her children. She went to the one of Shino, taken when she had been nine, and she ran her fingers across the little girl's hair in the picture. Barely comprehending what was happening, she found herself curled up on the floor and sobbing, the frame with her daughter's picture tucked into her arms. "I hope I never forget your face," she whispered, wanting with all her heart for her son to be right.

 **I'm so sorry this took so long. Life randomly decided to get busy again. I'm also sorry for the time jump. I know you might not like it, but this story would be WAY too long without time jumps. (In other words, brace yourself because there will be more time jumps.) Thanks for reading.**


	11. 10: Bourbon

**You guys are the best. Can I just say that? Anyway, here is a new chapter. (No time jump this time.)**

Chapter 10

"Ran, are you sure he didn't call you?" Kogouro asked her for the fifth time after getting off the phone with Kudou Yusaku for the second time. She shook her head firmly, knowing that Shinichi had definitely not called her or shown up at their apartment. She hadn't been told all the details, but she knew that Shinichi had apparently left his house angry and had been gone for over four hours. It was getting dark, and his parents were worried. The first place they had called had been the Mouris', assuming that the first person Shinichi would have gone to was Ran. She thought it strange for them to assume he was at the detective agency though since Professor Agasa was next door to him. _Why would he come here first and not there?_

Unfortunately, Shinichi hadn't been in either place, so his father was left to start searching around the neighborhood. Ran's own father, as much as he often expressed his disapproval of Shinichi, went out to help the man find his son. Ran watched him walk away down the street, trying to think about all the places Shinichi often went. The problem was, there really weren't any besides her apartment, the soccer field, and the professor's house; all of which had been checked. She walked away from the window, frowning as she tried to think like her best friend. She knew it was the same day of the year that he and Shino had been taken, but nothing came to mind that struck her as a place having to do with that day.

That was when she remembered the park. She remembered spending hours there with Shinichi searching for any sign that his sister had been there, and she quickly slipped on her shoes. She wasn't sure whether he would be there or not, but she had a feeling that it was a place the adults wouldn't think to check. Even if they did, Ran knew Shinichi would probably find some way to evade them. Her chances at finding him were much better then theirs.

She hurried outside as the sun began to disappear behind the buildings nearby, and she raced toward the park. She suddenly felt an urgent need to get to him; to be there for him as he had always been there for her. By the time she reached the park it was twilight, and she had to pause by the main entrance to catch her breath. Ran took that moment to look around for her father and Shinichi's, but as she had expected, neither of them had come to the park. She took her time navigating between the trees off the side of the path; feeling almost as if her feet knew exactly where to go.

Sure enough, Ran soon found herself standing within a few feet of Shinichi, who was sitting under a tree with his knees pulled up to his chest. At first glance, he appeared to be sleeping, but Ran knew better. His face seemed troubled and weary even though his eyes were closed, and she had known him long enough to know that he never looked that way when he slept.

"I know you're there, Ran," he murmured, scaring her a little and simultaneously confirming her thoughts.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked. Shinichi was silent for a moment. Then he opened his eyes and looked right at her.

"You're the only person who would think to look for me here." Ran almost broke down crying right there. His voice was quiet and solemn, extremely opposite from his normally bright and arrogant tone. Worse were his eyes. She had never seen them so sad; so vulnerable. The boy under the tree was not the Kudou Shinichi she saw every day. She was witnessing a part of him that he had managed to keep hidden from the rest of the world. The way he looked at her was so strange that it frightened her, but she forced herself to step closer to him. Shinichi needed her, and she would not be the one to break the bond of trust she had created between them.

"Is there room for two under the tree?" Shinichi's expression suddenly became guarded again, as if he had just noticed how much of his true emotions he was revealing to her. It made Ran briefly wonder if she had somehow imagined his sorrowful gaze. Despite his change in demeanor, he moved over so she could sit down beside him. He stared at the ground in front of him, and Ran waited patiently for him to decide when he wanted to tell her what had happened. Eventually, just as the nighttime breeze had set in, he cleared his throat.

"My parents want to move to America," he told her quietly. "Kaa-san claims it's only for a little while, but I heard them talking." His voice was strained and filled with bitter anger, and Ran waited patiently for him to continue speaking. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check. "They're giving up on Shino..." Shinichi clenched his fists. "It isn't fair to her!" he exclaimed, a few tears escaping his eyes as he slammed his fist into the dirt nearby. "She's still here somewhere. I know she is...and they just want to leave and give up as if she's dead..." Shinichi went silent as he leaned back against the tree again. Ran watched the tension leave him as suddenly as it had appeared, and he finally turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Ran," he whispered. "I just...just..."

"You miss her," Ran said, reaching up and wiping the tears off his face. "I do too..." She paused, thinking about the situation for a moment. "Your parents miss her, Shinichi. That's probably why they feel like they have to go...It probably hurts them too much to stay..." He turned away from her, soaking in what she had just told him. Then he stood, offering her his hand. Unexpectedly, he didn't release her when she was on her feet. They left the park hand-in-hand in silence, Ran wondering what he planned to do next.

Eventually, they reached the detective agency, and Shinichi let go of her hand. "Ran," he started as she began to ascend the stairs. "Thank you...for listening." She smiled at him and nodded, knowing he would've done the same for her no matter how arrogant he was.

"Ran?" Kogouro's voice called, and she turned to find her father standing in the doorway of the agency. He stepped forward a little to start scolding her, but stopped when he noticed Shinichi. As if sensing the reason for the man's hesitation, Kudou Yusaku stepped out onto the staircase. He sighed when he spotted his son on the sidewalk, but Shinichi couldn't tell whether it was due to relief or not.

"So sorry to have troubled you, Kogouro-san," the mystery writer said, walking down the stairs and giving Ran a nod of acknowledgement as he passed her. No one said anything as Yusaku simply looked at his son for a moment. Then the man nodded in the direction of their house, and Shinichi turned around and started walking. The silence only lasted for a couple of blocks though, and the man cleared his throat to break the silence. "Your kaa-san's worried sick, you know," he started. Shinichi nodded, not saying anything so the conversation would hopefully end there. Unfortunately for him, Yusaku knew exactly what he was doing. He sighed again, trying to come up with the right words to say. "Shinichi. Your kaa-san and I-"

"You don't have to explain, Tou-san," he replied. "Just promise me that I don't have to go." His father didn't answer right away, but as he was about to open the front door he met Shinichi's gaze. "We've already talked to Professor Agasa," he said. "He agreed to watch over you while we're gone." Shinichi looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling guilty for upsetting his parents. His father lifted his chin and made him look at him. "This won't be forever...and there will always be a place for you if you change your mind." His father straightened up and pulled out his keys. "We're not giving up on your sister, but we are trying to make this bearable for all of us." Shinichi didn't say anything in response, recalling his mother telling him something similar when she had been trying to repair the damage in the house three years earlier. There was nothing else to say. His father had basically just confirmed what Ran had said.

When the door opened, Yukiko was standing there. She seemed exhausted, and Shinichi could tell she had been crying for quite a while. He walked right up to face her, ready to apologize. She pulled him into her arms before he could say a word though, beginning to cry again as he slowly returned the embrace. He wondered if he would miss her clinginess while she was gone.

Shino threw the knives on the table at the target with deadly accuracy, grateful that they were not actually people. She had become phenomenal with the short blades, and Vodka had told her that she could officially consider it her specialty. She was a little less accurate with a gun, but he had insisted that she continue practicing constantly until she got better. The bulky man had somehow been placed in charge of the shooting range within the past year, and Shino could tell he hated it. He stood in the back of the room only to make sure that the members in training didn't kill each other, but on occasion he snuck out to go smoke a cigarette or two, depending on how irritated he was.

Shino didn't fully trust him the way she had grown to trust Vermouth, but she knew the man seemed to be looking out for her. He always made sure she was never late to anything so she wouldn't be punished, and often gave her good advice before she practiced hand-to-hand combat. However, he wouldn't hesitate to slap her if she made a mistake, and his threatening demeanor was enough to keep her and anyone else who crossed his path in line. The other trainees didn't like his slight hints of favoritism at all, and they often took it out on her during combat training. She had several new scars on her back and legs to attest to that. They already didn't like her because, unlike most of them, she had not been raised in the organization or taken before she could remember her family, so she knew she had to be prepared at any moment to have to face an attack from them. The fact that she was obviously Vermouth's favorite didn't make things any better.

Vodka yawned lazily and told Shino to stop wasting her time with the knives and to start shooting. He waited until she did as she was told, and then he left the room, muttering to himself as he closed the door. She didn't stop what she was doing as the other young members in the room approached her. She didn't deem them worth her attention. They seemed to observe her shooting for a moment, and then the oldest boy spoke up. "You gonna stop, or what?" he said. Shino ignored him, reloading the pistol in her hand. "Oi!" He reached over and shoved her over so she was on the ground. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, wimp."

"That's kind of hard to do when you've got a face as rotten as a dead animal," Shino responded automatically, knowing she'd regret it as some of the other kids began to back away nervously. The boy slammed his foot down on her back and grabbed her arm, twisting it backwards behind her.

"Did I tell you you could talk back?" he said menacingly, resting the majority of his weight on her to keep her on the ground. He raised his fist. "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for a blow that never came. Instead, the grip on her arm loosened and she found herself able to move again. She looked up to see a young man holding the boy's wrist, or rather crushing it as far as she could tell. He had dark skin and bleached hair, and she immediately recognized him as Bourbon, another of the organization's masters of disguise.

"You would do well to note that fighting amongst trainees is forbidden unless in official combat training," he told the boy as he roughly released him. The man then turned back to her as the others got back to practicing. He held out his hand to help her up, but she got up on her own and walked calmly out the door. It took her a moment to realize he was following her, but the second she did she whirled around and held the knife that Vodka had given her to his throat.

"Why did you do that?" she spat, trying to seem intimidating even though he was taller than her. She wasn't worried about getting into trouble. There was something in his eyes that told her he wouldn't rat her out for threatening him.

"You looked like you could use some help," he answered with a shrug. "I'm supposed to enforce the rules anyway, so-"

"Well your 'help' is only to get me beat up again." She took the knife away and shoved it into her belt. Then she gave him another glare before stalking back to the shooting range. Bourbon watched her go, wondering why the girl would dare to threaten a member with a knife. _Perhaps she knew you wouldn't turn her in?_ He hummed thoughtfully, and then walked away, thinking about other possibilities.

 **Yes. I introduced Bourbon just cause. No, he is definitely NOT the person Shino will end up with. (He's too old for her.) The people who suggested him though gave me a little idea so...yeah. That'll come up much later. Thanks for reading.**


	12. 11: Meeting the Phantom Thief

**And here we have another time jump. (Sorry. Like I said this story would be way too long without time jumps. Plus this is where we get into the beginning of the main bulk of the plot...we'll see how that goes.) I invite you to enjoy this chapter because I feel like just saying "enjoy" is a bit too demanding.**

Chapter 11

She winced as she finished stitching up her upper left arm, knowing that the cut was deep enough that it would add to her collection of scars. The sixteen-year old frowned in annoyance. It was one of the few scars not on her torso or legs, so it would be more difficult to hide than the others. She wrapped some bandages around her arm, putting away the first aid kit just as her roommate walked in. "Got beat again, didn't you?" the young scientist quipped, throwing her lab coat on her bed as she began to change her clothes. "Keep that up and you'll run out of cute clothes to wear."

"For your information, Sherry, I won. This is simply a parting gift from a sore loser." Sherry pulled her pajama shirt over her head and shrugged.

"Perhaps he just wanted to make everyone else think you lost," she said as she neatly put away her clothes. Sherry, though only a year older, was the polar opposite of her roommate. She was a scientist working on some insane drug, and the younger of the two was trained to go on missions and leave no trace of her existence behind. They would have both initially questioned why they were placed together at all, but there was no room for complaints in the organization. They simply weren't tolerated. This led to many petty arguments between the two girls - mainly due to the fact that Sherry's side of the room was spotless and organized, while her roommate's was haphazard at best. They had learned to live with each other's faults though, and they were often able to get along as something not far off from friends.

"Hey," Sherry called across the room to her zoned-out counterpart. "If you're not going to sleep, then at least turn out that light." The younger teen nodded, picking up her shoes and going over to the door where the light switch was.

"Sweet dreams Sherry," she murmured as she flicked off the light and opened the door.

"Don't stay out too late, Martini," the older girl replied as the door closed. Martini stood still in the dimly lit hallway for a moment, staring at the wall opposite her. Then she knelt down and slipped her shoes on, and began walking toward the stairs. She felt trapped inside the building. It was always cold, and there seemed to be no way out of the endless maze of hallways and doors. The only place she felt even remotely free was the rooftop. A few other members knew she went up there, but no one had ever told her it was not allowed so she continued to do so.

When Martini opened the door to the roof, she took a deep breath. It was a chilly night, but she didn't let it bother her. She closed the door and immediately walked over to the stack of old crates she found made the perfect hiding place for her things. As much as she wanted to trust Sherry, she wasn't sure if she could. She knew her older sister Miyano Akemi well enough to know that if either was trustworthy, it would most likely be Akemi. The young woman was not nearly in the organization as deep as her sister. Her lack of a code name proved it. Every now and then she was asked to participate in small missions, so she would sneak into her sister's room and surprise them whenever she was in the area.

Martini sat down on the ground, leaning against a crate near the edge of the roof. She gazed out at the full moon and the stars, wondering if anyone she knew was doing the same. No one had ever confirmed it, but she knew she was in Tokyo. She recognized all the landmarks she had been taught to remember as a child in case she ever got lost. She closed her eyes. It felt like a gunshot to the chest to be so close to her family, and yet still unable to reach them. She took out her box from beneath an old tarp and opened the lid, smiling a little at the nostalgia that stirred up in her mind. She had watched her brother grow up through the photographs and newspapers. His life, from the age of ten to sixteen, was contained inside her box. She couldn't help but laugh dryly every time she read over her twin's first newspaper interview. She couldn't believe that he had actually become a detective. He was living the secret childhood dream he had told only her and possibly their best friend about.

She flipped to the only picture she had of her friend's face, gently smiling in the background of a picture that accompanied a more recent newspaper article about her brother. She'd read about each case he had solved, and she knew which photos went with each one. Every smirk and confused expression splashed across the pages made her day more bearable. It reminded her that he was still out there, and he was still living his life. What she couldn't believe was why her parents let him get involved in so many cases. _Aren't they worried something will happen to him?_ Martini imagined her mother sitting by the front door every night until her brother walked through it, standing up to scold him but then just hugging him instead. She hoped that was the case. She didn't want to think her parents would risk losing the only child they had left.

The teen was just about to close the box and put it aside when a tiny piece of paper fell out the lid. She picked it up gently, glad that she had done so once she realized what it was. It was the tiny paper flower that the late Kuroba Toichi had given her, and had been stowed inside her locket until she had decided it would be safer in her box along with the photos and folded up newspaper clippings. She hadn't thought about the flower in a long time, and she suddenly found herself imagining what it would be like if she could simply disappear like a magician; if she could make everyone she loved disappear so they would be safe from her dark world.

Martini shivered. Her first mission would come up soon. It wouldn't be a solo mission, but she would be expected to follow orders without question, even if that meant killing someone. She knew if that time came she wouldn't be ready for it, and that frightened her more than anything. She knew what the cost of disobedience would be, and it made her sick to her stomach. She'd had countless nightmares about how her brother would drop dead where he stood, and each new picture she received only made the situations more horrible. Her worst fear was the one where he was just sitting in class, not expecting anything to happen. Then suddenly he would be gone, and her best friend would be devastated alongside their horrified classmates.

She stood up, shaking her head to clear it. Then she cleared her throat as she stood by the edge of the rooftop. At first she only hummed, warming up her vocal chords in the cold night air. She knew she would regret singing in the cold in the morning, but it was her only way of releasing her emotions without anyone else knowing it. Vermouth had been wrong. She didn't have to be ruthless. She just had to hide behind a cold mask until she could free herself temporarily from her own thoughts. Soon she was singing out, her voice carried away by the wind. Her mother had always told her she had a knack for music her brother simply did not possess, and as she got older she realized the woman was right. No one on the ground or inside the building below could hear her because she wasn't singing too loudly, so it startled her when a voice spoke up from behind.

"You have a lovely voice young lady," the smooth, silky voice commented. Martini whirled around and gasped in shock, nearly falling over the edge until the man grabbed her wrist in his gloved hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kaito giggled to himself as he flew over the streets of Tokyo on his hang glider. He'd only taken his father's place as Kaitou Kid a few months before, but he already enjoyed the thrill of it more than he was willing to even admit to himself. He suddenly pouted though. He would have to return the jewel later since he'd had to leave with it in a hurry. He had held it up to the moonlight as he flew, releasing a sigh. It wasn't Pandora, the jewel that supposedly granted immortal life. He was almost beginning to doubt its existence when he heard the singing.

The voice was feminine, and had a high and clear tone that he found appealing. Kaito switched his monocle to night-vision as he scanned the rooftops around him for the source of the voice, smiling as he spotted the girl standing near the edge of a roof, her eyes closed and clearly enjoying what she was doing. He landed without a sound a few feet behind her, closing his glider and switching off his night vision. "You have a lovely voice young lady," he said. The girl turned around suddenly with a gasp of shock, and would have plummeted to her death if he hadn't reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The girl simply stared at him for a moment, taking in his white attire with frightened eyes. Something about her seemed familiar. Before he could really think about it though she pulled herself from his grip and turned away, pulling the hood of her sweater over her head.

"While I appreciate the compliment, I'm afraid you have to leave," she said, her speaking voice sounding much older than she looked. _She can't be older than me by much, can she?_

"But I've only just arrived," he replied. "It isn't like the entire police force is going to walk out that door and arrest me."

"You should be so lucky." Her statement made Kaito shudder. Her somber and serious tone frightened him, and he wondered what worse thing could possibly come through the door behind him. She seemed to sense his staring, and she turned on him again. "Get out of here before someone sees you."

"Someone already _has_ seen me, and has yet to do anything about it." He grinned mischievously at her. Her hands became fists suddenly, and she kept her head down low so he couldn't really see her face.

"I will if you don't leave now, Kaitou Kid," she promised, mental pleading with him to understand what she was implying. He may have been a thief, but she still didn't want him to be killed. _You're in danger if you stay here long in that ridiculous outfit...and_ he'll _be in danger if I'm caught talking to you._

"Not a good time, huh?" Kid answered quietly, wondering what the girl before him was so afraid of. She shook her head and sighed, attempting to walk past him to get back inside.

"Just forget we ever met," she spat as she pushed past him, her voice switching to something more appropriate to what seemed to be her age. Kaito didn't know why, but he grabbed her wrist again to stop her from leaving. Something told him it was important that he speak to the mysterious girl. She didn't fight his grip, which surprised him since she seemed to want him to go away. He couldn't see the inner turmoil going on in her mind though, as she was mentally slapping herself for not pulling away from him.

"How about I come back tomorrow?" he said. "Would you let me stay for a while then?" That was when she tore herself away.

"Absolutely not," she protested. "Do you realize how conspicuous you look in that gaudy suit?" Kaito put his hand on his chest in mock offense.

"I happen to think it is the epitome of class." The girl seemed about to protest again, but he quickly held up his hand to shush her. "Very well. If it's inconspicuous you want then that is what you shall get." He backed away, and knelt down. "Until tomorrow, my fair lady." Martini's further protesting was cut off by Kaitou Kid disappearing in a cloud of smoke. She waited until the smoke cleared, and then bent down to find a rose resting on the ground in his place. She knelt to pick it up, moaning quietly because she somehow knew the infamous thief would be back the next night. She turned the flower over in her hand, carefully running her thumb over the petals.

 _"You can have this! 'Cause you're really pretty, Obaa-san."_

She dropped the rose, her hands shaking. _It couldn't be him...Kaitou Kid is much older than him...but wait...this Kid is very different from the one my father tried to catch eight years ago..._ Her heart began to race as she thought of the possibilities. She quickly hid the rose in her box and hurried back inside. _I'll have to do some research tomorrow...but I can't decide whether I want it to be you or not...Kaito._

 **Another chapter is complete, and the illustrious thief has finally appeared. I know their conversation was short, but there is much more to come next chapter. See you then.**


	13. 12: Meeting Kuroba Kaito

**Hello again. I'm going to be very busy again soon, but I will try to update as often as I can. I'm going to try my best. Anyway, here it is.**

Chapter 12

Martini and Sherry were awoken by a sharp knock on the door of their room. "Everyone get up and head to the meeting room!" a man's voice commanded the residents of the hallway as he knocked on more doors. "This is important so hurry up!" Martini was already halfway dressed as the man's footsteps echoed down the hall, and Sherry was pulling off her pajamas as fast as she could. They didn't say a word to each other. Talking would only take time. They both already knew there were very few reasons for an emergency meeting at only six in the morning, so whatever was going on had to be serious. Martini pulled her hair up into a pony tail as she walked to the stairs with her roommate and the other young members.

"I bet we'll have to move again," Sherry speculated as they climbed the stairs. Martini shivered involuntarily, hoping that wasn't the case. If the base had been compromised, she wouldn't have any access to a way to research the thief who was supposed to be returning that night, and with everyone packing and trying to leave there would be a better chance of him getting caught. They entered the room quickly, each person immediately going silent as he or she passed the threshold. Martini felt her own blood run cold at the sight they were greeted by. On top a small wooden platform was a man on his knees. His head was covered by a black bag, but she didn't need to see his face to know that he was terrified. His entire frame was shaking, and the only sound in the room was his ragged breathing.

 _They're going to kill him..._ She stared straight forward like everyone else, hoping no one could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She had seen people killed before, but their deaths were usually blunt and unexpected. There was never much of a chance to anticipate it. The door closed behind the last person, and Vermouth stepped up onto the platform. Her gaze was cold and threatening; nothing like the tender look she had in her eyes when she tutored Martini alone. "It would seem a certain someone," she stated, pausing long enough to kick the man in the stomach. "decided he would end his first solo mission by getting spotted by the police. His carelessness has led them to this area, and it's only a matter of time until they discover this building's true use." Martini felt like her heart had dropped. _Sherry was right...this building will be destroyed._

"In case any of you think about screwing up," Gin's icy voice added as he too stepped up onto the platform. "Let this be an example to you." He yanked the bag off the man's head, revealing him to be a boy Martini recognized as a member only two years older than her. Her hands began shaking involuntarily, so she clenched her fists, praying that no one saw her weakness. Suddenly, a hand caught hers as Gin drew his gun. The hand squeezed hers in an almost reassuring way, but she didn't dare glance over to see who it belonged to. Everyone's eyes were locked on the young man's terrified face, so no one noticed the linked hands in their midst. No one flinched or dared breathe as his blood splattered across the floor. The silence was deafening for a moment, but then Vermouth spoke again.

"Now that Gin's taken out the trash," she remarked. "It has become necessary that we destroy this base. The cars and vans will leave tonight, so make sure you pack up everything of value and load it into the vans before you leave. You will be held responsible for anything lost or left behind, so be careful. The boss has already gone ahead to the new base along with all of our computer data, and he expects nothing short of perfection on your part. Now get going. You have eighteen hours. The last car leaves at midnight." Sherry left with the other scientists, and Martini felt the hand leave her own as everyone began to move. She turned to face its owner, but was met with nothing but the backs of people's heads as they hurried off to their separate departments. _Who was that?_ Despite her worries that the person would get her in trouble, Martini shook her head and darted out the door to assist in the removal of every useful object in the building. One of the older members watched her leave, rubbing his thumb over the place on his palm that had touched her hand.

As twilight ended and night came in full swing, Martini glanced down at her watch, determining that she had two hours before she would be getting into the last car to leave with Vermouth. The cars had been leaving separately and taking different routes to look less suspicious for the past four hours, and she had finished her packing. She felt heavier with each step she took up to the roof, knowing that if she was caught up there right before she was supposed to be leaving it could mean trouble. A knife sheathed on the outside of each of her thighs and a gun strapped to her belt didn't provide much comfort. The only thing that did was the locket resting on her chest, hidden beneath her clothing. She hefted her backpack higher on her back as she opened the door, sighing in relief when she didn't immediately notice anything different.

She immediately went to her box and took the tiny paper flower out the top. _There wasn't any time to do research on Kaitou Kid...but if he reacts to this..._ "It would seem that you're leaving," his silky voice stated. She didn't flinch, which surprised him because of her reaction to his sneaking up on her the night before. She turned to face him, her dark hair hanging in her face and obscuring it. He was clothed in all black, and he had a black cap pulled down over his face to hide it. Martini found herself wondering what he saw in her during their brief meeting that would cause him to change his appearance just to see her again.

"You'd be right to think so," she murmured, discretely slipping the flower into her pocket. "This place has been compromised." She sensed his confusion, but she knew that if he couldn't find her again it wouldn't matter what she said. "You know," she added, deciding to test her theory quickly. "You're not the only one who knows a thing or two about magic tricks." A mischievous smile lit up the part of his face she could see.

"Really now?" He folded his arms. "Show me." Martini took a deep breath, moving closer to him with her head down. She held up her empty hand for him to see with her palm up. Then she closed her hand, flicked her wrist, and opened her fingers to reveal the minuscule, blue flower from her childhood. There was a minute of silence in which her heart pounded in her ears. Then Kaitou Kid reached over and lifted her chin so he could see her face. His violet eyes met her sky blue ones from beneath the edge of his cap, and both of their poker faces collapsed. Their hands fell, and the flower ended up back in Martini's pocket without her even realizing she'd put it back. She only had eyes for the boy who she used to play with as a child. "Shino?" he breathed, causing her to feel as if her heart had stopped altogether. It had been four years since she had heard her name, and six since she had heard it from someone outside the organization.

He looked her up and down, a smile growing on his face as he started to laugh. He promptly swept her off her feet in a hug, still laughing as he spun her around a few times. When he placed her back on her feet she couldn't help but laugh as well at the expression on his face. It was her first genuine smile in six years. "I can't believe it," he exclaimed, gripping her shoulders with the most ridiculous grin on his face. "All this time...you've been in Tokyo..."

"Not all of it," she answered, remembering the other time they had had to move. She was twelve, and they had been in Kyoto when a member accidentally released sensitive information during a mission, and the FBI showed up in Japan. She had heard that Vodka had barely pressed the detonator for the bombs in the building when the FBI showed up. "We've been moved before." Kaito simply shook his head as he leaned over and picked up her backpack.

"My glider can hold us both," he said, reaching behind his back to press a button. "We can be long gone before whoever these people are even realize you're missing." She grabbed his hand though.

"No." Kaito stared at her, trying to read her behind the invisible mask she'd suddenly put up. The urgency and desperation in her tone was enough to make him put down her bag again though, and she released him.

"Shino. I can take you home. I can bring you back to your life. Don't you want that?" She walked to the edge of the building and leaned on it with her hands.

"More than anything," she whispered. He joined her at the edge, not understanding her reasoning at all.

"Then why-"

"They'll kill him, Kaito."

"Who-"

"Shinichi," she clarified, turning on him with frustration and sorrow in her eyes. "If I go with you they'll kill him. Kaito's eyes widened in realization. It suddenly made sense.

"They let him go...so you wouldn't try to escape." He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Listen to me. If we go straight to your house I can get both you and your brother out of the country before they can get to him. My kaa-san's in America, so I can get her to bring you to your parents and-"

"Wait. My parents are in America?" Kaito opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again when he saw her stricken face. She stepped away from him and ran her hand through her hair, taking slow and steady breaths to calm herself down. "How long have they been gone?" she murmured, still not facing her friend.

"They...they left three years ago. My kaa-san told me. They come back every once in a while, but...they never stay long." He watched her stand in silence for a moment, finding himself staring at her profile in the moonlight as he wondered what she was thinking. They had both changed drastically over six years. He had become an internationally wanted thief, and she had endured exhaustion and pain that he wished he could take away from her. Kaito felt like slapping himself for letting it slip that her parents had left the country. Her reaction was enough to prove that she definitely was not happy. Frankly, Kaito was angry at them. His father was dead. He couldn't see his son even if he wanted to. The Kudous had already lost one child, and the young magician found it hard to believe they would risk losing the other. "Shino?" She leaned on the edge of the building again, looking utterly defeated.

"They left him..." she whispered. _They left me..._ Kaito hesitated for a moment. Then he approached her again and laid his hand on top of hers.

"Shino. They must have had a reason for going. If you don't want to see them yet then I can still get you guys to my kaa-san." She shook her head in despair and pulled away from him.

"If it were that simple, I would've found a way to get out years ago." Shino turned to her box on the ground nearby, and she pulled the latest photo of Shinichi walking to school from the top. "They put a tracker in his body that can't be detected." He took the photo from her, his eyes widening in shock at the boy who looked just like him. "When they notice I'm gone all they have to do is press a button, and the tracker will kill him...I've seen it. They showed me how it worked on someone else who failed to follow orders." She shuddered at the memory of the man gasping in pain and then falling still. It was over fast, but she couldn't allow herself to find comfort in that. The stillness and silence were haunting, and the man's never-ending stare lived on in her nightmares.

Kaito handed her back the photo, at a loss for what to do. She had told him these people were moving, but he could tell by her expression that she didn't know where. If he let her go, there was a big chance he wouldn't see her again. From what Shino was implying, he gathered that even if he could find a way to contact her, it would be next to impossible to get any sort of message to her without arousing suspicions. He reached over and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. "I can't just leave you here." Her shaking arms snaked around him, returning his embrace.

"I've been trying to learn as much as I can from the inside, so one day I can take them down, but...I'm running out of time, Kaito. Soon I'll be expected to do horrible things...things I could never do. They'll make me kill people...but I know I won't be able to." She pulled away again, and for the first time Kaito finally realized she had a gun and knives on her, and that she had never actually told him who her captors were.

"Shino. Who-"

"Martini! Are you out here?" a male voice called. Shino whirled around, hands on her knives. She expected the member to pull a gun on Kaito, who had barely managed to slide behind one of the nearby crates. He didn't seem to notice the magician though, and she was immensely grateful she had thought to tell him his Kid outfit was gaudy. "There you are," the voice belonging to Bourbon continued. "Vermouth's been looking for you. Gin's already left and I'm in charge of leveling this place." Shino quickly regained her composure and nodded as she grabbed her bag. She walked over to the blonde immediately, hoping Kaito would have enough sense to take her box with him when he left. She had no choice but to follow Bourbon down the stairs. If she didn't, he would suspect her of hiding something and most likely discover her childhood friend.

She wished she could've had one more moment with Kaito though. It could've been enough for them to come up with some elaborate way to communicate with each other, or it could've been enough for her to let him hold her again. It was the only physical contact she'd had in a long time that didn't involve punching and kicking. In one more moment she could've told him at least something about the organization that he could look into, or told him to at least tell Shinichi that she was alive. The door closed behind them though with a tone of finality, plunging the stairwell into darkness as they walked. The brief moment she'd been able to be herself remained locked away on the other side, and seemed as unreachable as the stars themselves.

"You've always liked to go up there, haven't you?" Bourbon commented, bringing her mind back to focus on the present as they entered a dimly lit hallway. "I didn't think with a situation as delicate as yours is though, you would risk meeting someone up there." Martini stopped in her tracks. Bourbon had just caused her entire world to crash with one statement, and she waited in horror for what would come next. "You've always done as you're told, but you've never truly been a member of this organization, have you?" She couldn't answer him. She couldn't move a muscle. Then, he was suddenly standing beside her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Never let them get in your head," he told her. Then she watched in shock as he started to walk away.

"W-wait a minute!" she shouted after him. Bourbon stopped and turned to face her. "Why would you-"

"Only a true member or a brilliant actor's hands would never shake during an execution," he said. Then he started walking again, and she trailed behind him in stunned silence. _It was him...he held my hand..._ She pondered over his words and his implication that he would keep her secret until they were in his car with Vermouth and two other members. She watched the building explode from the reflections in the car's mirror. _He must be hiding something from the organization...but what?_

Kaito watched the building go up in flames from a nearby rooftop, his gaze darting around the street as he tried to locate whatever car Shino had gotten in. He gripped the box in his arms so tightly his knuckles became white, and clenched his jaw as he felt tears burning in his eyes. He felt as if she had crossed his path like the wind; there and then gone again in an instant.

 **And there you go. I'll admit it's not my best work, but it's not horrible so I think we're ok. Be expecting more delays between chapters in the near future though. Sorry. Thanks for sticking around for so long.**


	14. 13: Refusing a Deal With the Devil

**Hello again. I somehow found time to upload my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 13

Kuroba Kaito pulled his cap down further over his face. His hair stuck out the sides a little, but the person whose house he was standing outside of wouldn't know who he was just from that. He wasn't sure why he had hidden his face. At first he'd thought perhaps it was because he felt guilty for hesitating two whole days before going to Beika, but he knew that wasn't the case. He knew once he told Kudou Shinichi his story that he would demand to know his identity, so it wouldn't matter whether his face was covered or not.

Kaito sighed, reaching up to the buzzer on the front gate that allowed him to see the mansion behind it. The young detective would want to know how he knew his missing, twin sister. He just hoped his look-a-like wouldn't be too curious about he'd managed to see Shino in person and not get caught. He waited for a few seconds after he'd pressed the button, then he pressed it again and glanced down at his watch. _It's 11:00 in the morning and not a school day. Where on Earth could he be?_ Kaito wondered if perhaps the detective was asleep as he buzzed again. After all, he knew if he hadn't had something planned for the morning he would still be in bed himself. He was just debating picking the lock on the gate when he heard another gate open and close nearby. He met the eyes of an older man with grey hair and a mustache, carrying a garbage bag.

"Are you looking for Shinichi-kun?" the man inquired, curiously looking him over. Kaito nodded to the man, realizing that he was probably the professor Shino had often mentioned lived next-door to them when she was little. She had told him it wasn't uncommon for explosions and smoke to come from the inventor's house, and Kaito smiled sadly at the sudden sense of nostalgia the memory brought. Shino had been happy and carefree then, and death hadn't yet taken his father away. "Well I'm afraid you may want to come back tomorrow," the professor continued. "He went to the amusement park with a friend of his today and he said they most likely won't be back until tonight." Kaito nodded again, something in him glad for another delay in what he knew he had to do. He would never admit it to himself, but he was scared to death of how Shinichi would react to know how close his sister had been, and how Kaito had been unable to help her. _He'd understand her reasoning though...I'm sure he would've done the same thing in her position._

"Thank you," he murmured, beginning to back away. "I'll come back later then." The professor made a noise as Kaito turned his back, but whatever words the man had been planning on saying had died on his lips. Kaito decided he would spend the day with Aoko, and then come back late that night. It would be better if the detective had a good day before hearing his story, and he was immensely relieved that Shinichi had already left.

Martini gazed silently out the car window, drinking in the sights of the city. The organization had only just moved two days before, and already she felt as if it had completely changed. _I am on the ground level though, not watching from the rooftop anymore...I'm really seeing six years of change I suppose._ She watched the businesses and buildings she recognized from her childhood fly by her as they headed for Tokyo's new amusement park, Tropical Land. Being back in the city turned her thoughts onto Kaito. She'd thought about him nearly the entire first day in the new headquarters, wishing that he'd find her in the night and tell her that by some miracle Shinichi was safe; that the thief would take her away and return her to her proper place as he did with so many jewels. By the next morning she realized that there was no way he could do that. Security had been tight, and would continue to be so for a while. Martini felt the glimpse of light she'd had slip from her grasp, and she found herself submerged in the dark again.

She remembered being extremely terrified when Vodka had pulled her aside in the middle of the day and told her to get ready to leave for a mission. She hadn't expected there to be one so soon, but she was relieved to find out that it was purely a money exchange with a wealthy business owner for an incriminating video file. They were merely completing something that would've been done even if they hadn't had to move. Although she shivered at the thought of going on a mission with Gin, she knew that his bulky counterpart Vodka looked out for her in his own subtle ways. She also knew they'd be hesitant to kill the business man in such a populated area.

The only thing that had concerned her was Gin's brief detour to Sherry's lab just before they left. Martini couldn't imagine what he would need in there, but she was certain it couldn't be good. She resolved to ask the young scientist about it when they were in their room that night.

"Think he was scared we were gonna kill him?" Vodka suddenly commented as they pulled into the parking lot. "He picked somewhere with brats running around all over the place." Gin snorted, obviously not looking forward to having to go into the park.

"Let's just get this over with," he said as he got out. He pulled his hat down lower over his head as he slammed the car door, and Martini had to wonder how he didn't get his long, silver hair caught in it as he did so. None of them were in disguise. If anything, their black clothes stuck out in the crowd. Martini had worn her coat and fedora just as Gin did, except her coat was not a trench coat like his. She couldn't fathom what the members did in hot weather because she'd never been out of the base. The thought occurred to her as they entered the park, the mid-afternoon sun beaming down on them and yet not enough to take away the chill in the air. _This is my first time back outside..._

Martini pulled her hat down a little lower. She'd been told there was no need for disguises, but she wished she'd had the sense to at least put in color contacts. Vermouth often told her it was always good to have a pair because the color of her eyes was one of her most prominent features. If she were to run into someone she knew, they would recognize those eyes as Shinichi's and their mother's, and Martini felt as if she was risking enough just by wearing clothes that made her look as if she had something to hide. There was no remedying the problem though. Gin had insisted that the man who the exchange was with needed to know they meant business. He wanted the man to be afraid of what would happen if he broke any of the rules of the bargain.

They weren't meeting the businessman for another few hours, but Martini knew they had arrived early on purpose. They were checking to make sure the businessman would be alone and that he wouldn't try to trick them. Suddenly, she felt Gin's icy grip on her shoulder, and she looked up at him with a steady gaze despite her worries about what he was probably about to ask her to do. "Take Martini onto that roller coaster over there and look to see if he's in the agreed meeting place alone once you're at the top," he instructed Vodka, nearly throwing her off-balance as he shoved her toward his partner. "I'll go find another vantage point and meet you at the end of the ride." Gin turned and walked away, causing Martini to relax a little. She hadn't realized how tense she'd been until he was gone.

"Hey," Vodka called from behind her. "That line ain't getting any shorter so let's go." The teen nodded and followed the bulky man quickly, not wanting him to get any more annoyed than he already was for having to be in the amusement park. To Martini, the situation was almost comical. Two of the organization's most deadly members and a new trainee had to basically stake out a family amusement park. She would have laughed, but she couldn't help but wonder why she had been chosen to go on the mission. She knew she wasn't really needed for it, and that thought frightened her as they moved slowly through the line to board the Mystery Coaster. "I hate this," Vodka sighed as they waited in the line with several children making loud comments behind them.

"Well at least the obnoxious kids aren't _your_ problem," she offered. Vodka frowned at her, but she could tell by his eyes that he understood what she meant. As they moved toward the front of the line, Vodka finally got sick of waiting.

"Come on," he growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her ahead to take the last seat on the next ride. "Move!" he ordered, shoving a kid out the way. "We're first." Once they were seated on the coaster, Martini couldn't help but roll her eyes at the man. _He's complaining about kids and yet he's acting like one._ "Don't give me that look," he said bitterly as the safety harnesses came down. "You were tired of waiting too. Besides, aren't people your age supposed to like this stuff?" She didn't answer him as the coaster slowly started to move forward. She didn't know how. She'd been on her fair share of roller coasters with her twin and their friends when they were children, but she couldn't possibly know what people her age were really interested in, so she wondered why Vodka had bothered to ask at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pang of terror as they ascended the first hill of the coaster. She couldn't put what it was she was so frightened of into words, but she knew it had nothing to do with riding the coaster. Martini grabbed the harness on her shoulders with both hands as they started to speed down the hill and clenched her eyes shut. _Something's wrong...something bad is going to happen..._ While most of the other passengers screamed loudly, she kept her head down, screaming internally as the wind rushed past at a dizzying speed. _This is wrong! It's all wrong!_ They were suddenly surrounded by darkness. _Something's going to happen! Somebody's going to-_

"Aaahh!" The outcry was different from the others, and Martini swore she had heard a horrifying ripping sound. Then, she was suddenly glad she'd kept her eyes and mouth shut and her head down as warm liquid hit her hat and the front of her clothes. She heard voices calling out as the liquid began to drip down her cheek and neck. She recognized the scent in an instant. _Blood._ Knowing she'd regret it, she opened her eyes as they were once again enveloped in the afternoon light. Vodka let loose a string of curses beside her at the sight of the man who'd just been decapitated right in front of them. Martini squeezed her eyes shut again. She'd been exposed to incredible amounts of violence and blood in the organization, but she'd never seen something so gruesome in her entire life.

As the ride slowed to a stop, she felt Vodka pulling at her arm. He helped her out of the ride quickly, and she opened her eyes again once he'd turned her away from all the people screaming and the man's body. It was one of those rare moments she found herself feeling grateful to the cold man. "What the hell happened here?" Gin demanded as he stormed over to them. "Why the hell are you covered in-" He never finished his sentence as he caught a look at the body. Martini observed his snort of cold laughter as he turned away and beckoned them to follow him. "Unlucky bastard."

"Wait!" a voice called out over the others. "This was not an accident! It's murder!" Gin paused in his steps, but he didn't turn around. The voice Martini heard was a young man's; full of authority and confidence, as if he'd said the words a thousand times before and was unfazed by exposing the truth of the matter. "And the killer rode on the coaster with the victim...one of us seven."

"Bullshit!" Vodka shot back, urging Martini to start walking away with his hand. "We're outta here!"

"Move! This is the police!" Martini almost turned around. She knew the officer's voice well. She'd known him nearly her entire life.

"Inspector Megure," the confident voice greeted the portly man, confirming what Martini already knew.

"Kudou-kun!" Martini's breath hitched. _Kudou-kun...Shinichi..._

"Kudou!" Vodka exclaimed in surprise, releasing her long enough for her to turn around. She felt as if she were in a dream. There was her brother, their best friend Ran hiding partially behind him with tears in her eyes. He was the epitome of what it meant to be bold, a slight smirk formed on his face as the murmurs spread through the gathered crowd. She memorized every detail of his face, even though she'd just seen a picture of him recently. Her limbs seemed to struggle against her mind to make her move; to make her run to the protection he'd given her even as he'd been beaten on the floor of their home. Gin made the decision for her though as he yanked her by the arm and turned her around.

"If you breathe one word," he threatened with his breath in her ear. "I will personally tear him limb-from-limb." He released her arm and shoved her hat further forward, causing more blood to drip down the side of her face. She turned back to the scene unfolding before her as Shinichi and Ran spoke to the inspector. She watched with intrigue and awe from Vodka's shadow as her brother pulled apart the truth and revealed the murderer's identity, his only distraction being Gin's insistence that he hurry up. Shinichi had glanced in her direction for no more than half a second, but she got the feeling if it weren't for the case his gaze would've lingered. She dropped her head before he saw her face, slipping into the scared, teenaged-girl role in an instant. Her entire frame was already shaking, so it wasn't difficult at all. She watched Shinichi's expression as the girl was arrested, and she detected a hint of sadness in his eyes, and something that was only noticeable because she'd known him for so long: regret.

As Shinichi walked towards the park exit with a crying Ran in tow, he sighed in exasperation. He'd tried to tell her that crimes like the one he'd just solved happened all the time, but that had only made her cry more. He tried to think of something else to say, but his attention was quickly drawn to the bulky man in black he'd seen on the roller coaster, glancing around suspiciously and taking the girl who'd been with him down an alleyway. Shinichi knew something was wrong. The girl had been shaking throughout his short investigation, and she'd never lifted her head once after he'd looked at her. It bothered him that she was still with the man when she clearly didn't want to be. He knew the man had to be up to something though, and as a detective, he would investigate.

"Sorry, Ran. Go on ahead of me." He told her as he started to run off. "I'll catch up with you right away!" He felt a little guilty for leaving her, but he knew she could get a ride home from one of the officers if necessary. He couldn't just ignore what could turn into another crime.

Martini stood in silence behind Vodka, witnessing the blackmail but not wanting to play any part in it. She kept her head down, pretending to pull at the dried blood on her clothes. _Sherry's going to have to let me shower first. I've still got someone else's blood on my face and neck..._ "Here you go," Vodka said once he had the large suitcase of money under his arm. "Film of your company's gun smuggling." Martini's ears perked up. _Gun smuggling?_ She quickly glanced at the businessman, memorizing his face so she could hopefully somehow get the information to the police if she ever escaped the organization. "You shouldn't be so naughty."

"Shut up!" the man shouted. "Compared to the stuff you guys do, we're-"

"I wouldn't say anymore...for your sake..." Martini shivered. Vodka was a complete mystery to her. One moment he could stern but almost caring, and the next he could threaten to blow someone's head off.

"Shut up you filthy hyenas!" the man added as he started to run off. She wondered why he'd dared to insult them when Vodka could've easily killed him with his bare hands. More than likely though, there would be an ambush or a sniper waiting for the man because of the insult. It was just another example of the many things the organization didn't tolerate. Her thoughts were just straying back to the case she'd watched Shinichi solve when she heard the noise of someone being hit and falling in the grass.

"This little shit was tailing us," Gin murmured as Martini turned to see him holding a metal pipe with blood dripping from it.

"Should we kill him?" Vodka asked as he started reaching for his gun. Martini's gaze traveled to the prone figure on the ground, and her blood ran cold.

"No! No guns! The pigs are still wandering around because of that shit earlier. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin box. "We'll use this...the new poison the organization developed..."

"You'll have to to through me first," Martini suddenly chimed in, causing both men to turn back towards the figure on the ground. She stood directly between him and the cold-blooded killers, a knife held at the ready in one hand and her other curled into a fist. She'd made her move as Gin and Vodka were talking. She had managed to keep her brother safe for six years, and she'd decided that even if they still killed him, she wouldn't go down without a fight. Martini glared at Gin, something she'd never dared to do before. "I haven't done anything wrong, so you can't kill him." Vodka seemed absolutely horrified as Gin smirked at her and slowly began to move closer.

"You make an excellent point," he said in a mocking tone. "I'm afraid your brother has doomed himself though." He stopped right in front of her, clearly unfazed by how close her knife was to his throat. She knew she couldn't kill him. She could never end another person's life, even if they were as monstrous as Gin. _I could certainly put him out of commission long enough to be shut up in prison for the rest of his life..._ "Tell you what...I'll cut you a deal." He smiled at her, a gesture she found incredibly disturbing. Her eyes quickly flicked to Shinichi's still form and then back up again. _He's up to something...he's trying to trick me into moving out of his way..._ "If you-"

"Bullshit," Martini growled. "Whatever you're about to tell me is absolute _bullshit_ , and I would rather watch you murder everyone I love and _die_ right here in this alley than make any deal with the likes of you." Her voice was as cold and ruthless as his, and her stone hard glare never left his eyes. "I would rather fight and die than make a deal with the devil." Gin eyed her for a moment, as if he were deciding what he should do with her. No matter what he chose, Martini knew she and Shinichi would most likely be killed for her obvious act of defiance. She knew if they were both going to come out alive, she would have to beat Gin and most likely Vodka.

"Very well," Gin stated as he started to turn away. "If that is the way you want things to go." He swung at her, his fist slamming into the arm she'd instinctively moved to shield her head. She shoved him back with a growl, catching a glimpse of Vodka, who seemed to be watching them in both horror and fascination. Gin came at her again and she kicked him in the side, throwing him to the ground. He laughed humorlessly as he pulled himself back up. "You've gotten better..." he remarked. "...but still not better than me."

As he rushed toward her again, she swung her knife at him. It imbedded itself in his arm, catching her off-guard and giving him the opportunity to punch her in the stomach with his free hand. All the air seemed to leave her lungs, and she found her hold on the knife slipping. Gin yanked the object from his arm and swung out, leaving a gash in her cheek. Martini struggled in vain to recover as he dealt her more blows than she could block. Finally, she kicked his legs out from under him, but he pulled her down with him as he fell. The second her back hit the ground beside her unconscious twin, Gin grabbed her arm and turned her over onto her stomach. Before she could react he slashed the knife across her back, digging into her flesh as he went and eliciting a scream - a scream that no one would take notice of because of all the roller coasters in the park.

Pain tore at her right shoulder and back, and she couldn't move any longer. Gin rose slowly and deliberately, putting the knife in his pocket and taking out the box again. "I'll let them decide what to do with you when we get back," he told her, kneeling down and grabbing Shinichi's head by his hair. "You can't find any signs of poison on the body with this stuff...We haven't tested it on humans yet so your dear brother will be our little guinea pig." Martini tried to move again out of desperation, but Vodka's strong arms held her in place and his meaty hand clamped down over her mouth.

"If you come back quietly the boss might let you live," the bulky man hissed in her ear. Martini didn't care what happened to her though as she watched Gin dump water into Shinichi's mouth to make him swallow the poison. All of her thoughts had stopped, and a numbness came crashing over her. When her twin's head hit the ground again something inside her snapped.

Her elbow crashed into Vodka's middle, causing him to release her and stumble back, and her legs found the strength to get up and run. She heard cursing behind her, and her mind screamed at her muscles to stop running; to not let Shinichi die alone. Even those thoughts were blurred and muddled in her brain by the numbness that surrounded her though. While her mind wanted to give up, her body craved survival and sent her running downhill towards the wooded area around the park. She tripped, and soon the night became a blur of darkness and moonlight as she tumbled down the hill and into the trees. When the fall was over, she lay completely still, trying to catch her breath in painful gasps. She heard voices nearby, but knew they wouldn't find her in the dark. Broken as her thoughts were, one slipped by as the thunder rolled and her eyes drifted closed.

 _I failed you..._

 **Wow. That chapter was extremely difficult to write for some reason. It's quite thrilling to finally be at the beginning of the manga, and I can't thank you guys enough for being so patient. I feel very different about this chapter than I have for the others so I would really love to hear some feedback. (Sorry if the ending is a little confusing. I think I may have screwed it up a little...)**


	15. 14: The Best Option

**Here I am again. Being stuck in the car for several hours definitely presents ample writing time, so consider yourselves quite lucky. :)**

Chapter 14

Vermouth was ready to meet her young apprentice at the door when she returned with Gin and Vodka, but they were over two hours late. It wasn't often that she got anxious, but she had a feeling in her gut that something had gone horribly wrong. Her fears only spiked when the two assassins walked into the hallway she was standing in without Martini. Gin's sleeve was pulled up, and a crude bandage had been wrapped around his arm. Vodka, despite already wearing sunglasses, averted his eyes from the woman in front of him. "Where is she?" Vermouth demanded. "This was supposed to be a simple exchange."

"That little bitch proved where her loyalties lie," Gin spat, holding up his bleeding arm. He leaned closer to her, his voice dropping to a menacing whisper. "And I promise you I will make it my personal mission to put her on top of the organization's hit list." He stalked off, and Vermouth hurried to catch up to him.

"You were the one who wanted her on this mission, Gin. Tell me what happened." He silenced her by placing his pistol on her forehead.

"You're showing an awful lot of concern for someone who is _only your apprentice_ , Vermouth. I would be careful not to let my emotions run away with me if I were you." He pocketed his gun, gesturing for Vodka to follow him down the hall. "Let's go see if somebody found that brat's body yet." Vermouth's breath got caught in her chest. _He didn't..._ She followed them quickly, almost running to the computer that would show them the locations of anyone who had a tracker on them. By the time she got there, she found the tall man cursing at the computer. "Where the hell is he?" he growled, refreshing the scanner over and over. Then he suddenly turned away and went back out into the hallway. Vermouth sat down at the computer, scrolling through the list of active trackers. The name Kudou Shinichi never appeared. She typed it in multiple times, but his tracker never showed up on the screen.

"Vodka," she called, turning to the man before he was out the door. "Where is Martini?" The bulky man glanced out in the hallway and then turned back to her. He spoke quietly, as if he were sharing information that she wasn't supposed to know. When he'd finished he left her there alone, and she found herself sinking down in her chair. She put her face in her hands, feeling her poker face crumble along with her secret hopes. Her "Silver Bullet" was gone.

Sherry rubbed her fingers over her temples, trying to get rid of her headache. She glanced down at her watch. It was almost midnight, and Gin still hadn't brought back her poison. He hadn't told her what he'd needed it for, but she knew it was most likely to run a field test. She almost felt bad that someone would have to die, but at the same time she remembered a field test was crucial to the lab's research. The door to the lab burst open, and Gin stormed over to her. She picked up her pen slowly and started scribbling some notes on a piece of paper, virtually ignoring his noisy entrance.

"Is it possible for that poison to shut down a tracker," he spat, tossing the small container of pills onto her desk. She looked up at him coolly, noting that she would have to be careful because of his bad mood.

"You know you really ought to get that looked at," she said, nodding toward his bandaged arm.

"Answer the damn question, Sherry. Is it possible or not?" The seventeen-year old opened the container, glancing down to see that a single pill was missing.

"I believe it is possible for the poison to burn up a tracker, but if you'd like me to help you look into the situation it would help if I had a name to work with." Sherry picked up her pen again, ready to write down the name to search for in the organization's database later.

"Kudou Shinichi." Her hand didn't move. She hadn't expected to recognize the name.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head slowly. "What did you-"

"You heard me correctly. I said Kudou Shinichi. The stupid brat witnessed the exchange, so he had to be silenced." Sherry wrote down the name of her roommate's twin, already knowing what Gin would tell her next. "That reminds me... You're going to be pretty lonely till we find you a new roommate, and I'll be needing this poison back till we find your old one." He took the container back from her and left. She leaned back in her seat, staring down at the name she'd written. _Kudou Shinichi._ Something in her felt pained and constricted, but she couldn't understand why. She had never felt remorse for anyone. It had always been just she and Akemi against the world. Her thoughts reeled, forcing her to wonder if she was actually more fond of her roommate than she initially thought.

When Shinichi woke up, his thoughts were fuzzy. All he knew was that he was supposed to be dead after witnessing an illegal transaction, but by some miracle he'd woken up to the sight of Tropical Land security officers talking into their radios. He sat up slowly, confused as to why one of the officers had referred to him as a "little boy."

"How'd you hurt your head?" one of them asked, kneeling down beside him in the grass. Shinichi winced as his hand instinctively went up to his bleeding head wound. _I got hit from behind by that guy in black..._ That was when he noticed his clothes. He frowned down at himself, wondering why his clothes suddenly felt and looked so big on him. Something reflective shined in his eye, and he glanced around on the ground for the source as one of the officers began talking into a radio. The man's flashlight beam was hitting something silver in the grass, and Shinichi reached over and picked up the tiny object. Before he could look at it, the flashlight moved away, so he shoved what felt like a necklace into his pocket. "...I'd guess his age is about five or seven," the man said into his radio. "Probably a primary school student." _Primary school? He can't be talking about me_. Shinichi got to his feet as the officer standing beside him turned to speak to another. _I've got to get out of here. Something's not right._

He took off running, deciding it would be best to get home before he did anything else. About halfway there the rain was pouring down on him, soaking him through and through. _What the hell is going on? Why does everything seem so big?_ Shinichi ducked under an awning and leaned against a glass door as he caught his breath. He glanced around, only to jump back from the window as he realized just how short he suddenly was. _What...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?_ He thought back to when he'd been hit, another fuzzy memory surfacing of being forced to swallow a drug. _No way...that drug did this?_

A pained screamed echoed in his mind, and he clamped his hands over his ears even though the sound had come from his memories. His back burned briefly from his right shoulder down to the bottom of his left ribcage, and images of the third person in black entered his mind. _That girl...She tried to protect me...but why?_ He removed his hands from his ears and pulled the necklace from his pocket, moving towards the nearest street lamp to get a better look at the object. He held up the chain to the light, his throat becoming tight with dread as he noticed the blood drying on the chain and the circular pendent attached to it. The burning had faded, but he knew that the girl was hurt badly. He swallowed hard as he ran his thumb over the front of the silver circle, revealing a familiar design on its front. _It couldn't be..._ His shaking fingers automatically moved to the sides, opening the locket with a click. Once the photo inside was revealed Shinichi felt like screaming. The photo, though smeared with blood, was undeniably his sister's.

Martini shivered in the damp grass, feeling hot and cold at the same time in her soaked clothes. She remembered hearing thunder before she passed out, so she knew the rain had most likely made her sick. Her eyes slid open slowly, adjusting to the sunlight almost directly above her. _It must be almost midday by now..._ Images from the night before flashed across her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut again to rid herself of them.

The numb feeling she'd had to protect her from her emotions was gone, and it took all of her will power to stay focused on her current situation. _I'm still alive. They didn't find me._ She carefully moved her arms underneath her, wincing as her nerves screamed out in protest. As she sat up she bit back a groan. Her back felt like it was on fire, and her clothing was stuck to it in a way that made every movement excruciating. She continued to shudder as she took in the trees around her at the bottom of the hill. She had rolled under the protection of some bushes and low-hanging branches, and it would've been nearly impossible to find her in the dark and the rain even if she hadn't. Martini knew if she had been found, she'd be dead or awaiting execution back in the organization's headquarters.

A sudden sneeze racked her frame, and she ended up having a coughing fit as she tried to catch her breath against the pain in her back. She fell back onto her side, silently pleading with her protesting muscles to work. _This is the first place they'll come back to to look for me...I have to get out of here._ It took a while, but she eventually found herself crawling up the hill, leaving behind her hat and bloody coat. She needed a wardrobe change, and it would be harder for them to trace her if she abandoned her bloody clothes. She sneezed again and shivered, pausing to wait for the pain to fade a little. _I'll need another coat soon..._ When she reached the top of the hill, she pulled herself to her feet and ran to the outskirts of the park.

She peeked around the corner at all the people walking around in the park, observing how blissfully ignorant they were of the terrible events from the previous day. _I'll have to get into the back of one of the shops._ As she glanced around, she noticed the blood in the grass from the night before. Her legs felt weak as the weight of what had happened hit her like a ton of bricks. _Six years...and they killed him anyway..._

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she shook them away and curled her hands into fists, one moving unconsciously to grip the locket that she quickly discovered was no longer there. Her anger grew. _I bet Gin took it as a trophy after he killed Shinichi._ The organization had taken away the last of her childhood. They had threatened her and her brother for six years, and then murdered him right in front of her. She suddenly understood why she'd been wanted for the mission. All it would take was one glance at the trackers on the computer to know Shinichi was in the theme park, and use that fact to test her. She desperately wanted to see every last member of the organization behind bars, and she was determined never to be used by them again. _They'll have to move headquarters again...and when I find them...they'll wish they had never even thought about my family._

Her desire for justice gave her new strength, and she crept silently into the back of a shop, pulling a large, dark blue jacket off one of the racks in the back and sneaking into the bathroom with it. Checking to make sure no one was in the stalls, she locked the main door and went over to the sinks. Her hair was a mess, and there was dried blood stuck in it from her back. She reached into the pocket along the side of her pants and pulled out her pocket knife, unfolding the scissors from the side of it. They were small, and she'd had to pull her hair into a hasty ponytail, but she managed to cut it off at her shoulders. It would be nothing but a hindrance if she kept it long, and any way she could alter her appearance would help her get away.

The bottom of her hair was crudely chopped, but she didn't have time to fix it. She wrapped up her long hair in several hand towels, burying it deep in the bottom of the trash can nearby. Then she turned on the sink and did her best to clean the blood off her face and neck, paying special attention to not accidentally cause the gash on her cheek to start bleeding again. She shivered again, her fever-stricken body craving to be covered by something other than a thin, blood and rain-soaked shirt. Checking the price tag and pulling out some of the cash Vermouth had insisted she carry on her for emergencies, she clipped off the tag and started to put the coat on. As painful as it was to maneuver into the coat, she felt a little better once the dark material covered her knife wound.

Another coughing fit attacked her, so she quickly cleaned up the sink and got ready to leave. She grabbed another hand towel and scribbled a short note on it, leaving it and the money discretely on the counter near the front of the store before sneaking out the back. Hopefully the cashier will believe that no one was at the counter when I went to pay for the coat. She pulled up her hood as she snuck out of an employee entrance to the park. It was cold and windy, so she knew no one would question her for wearing a hood. She made her way to the nearest bus station, debating where she would go when she got there.

The first person she would've gone to for help was gone, and the organization had members hidden amongst the police. She pulled her coat closer around her body, the thought of one of the officers she once knew being a member unnerving her. _Guess this means I can't go to the hospital either. They'll probably look for me there because of my injuries...not to mention the police would be notified about a teenaged girl with a knife wound..._ She thought about Professor Agasa, but she knew he would be in danger enough already just from being her family's friend and neighbor. Then there were her parents. The thought of seeing them again gave her hope, but she didn't know how to contact them without putting the professor in danger. She sat down on a bench at the station, growing sorrowful at the thought of having to tell her parents Shinichi was dead.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She would have to remain composed if she wanted to survive. Her gaze roamed over all the places the different buses would go to throughout the day, and her eyes landed on one. She shook her head. _No. I can't do that to him. He has his own troubles to deal with._ A sense of longing came over her though, and she found herself checking to see which stop she'd have to get off at to get to the only place she knew she'd be completely safe. Despite her misgivings, it was her best option, so she got on the next bus and rode in the back. People gave her odd looks for sitting in the back corner with her hood on, but between her fever and her injuries she was too tired to care.

By the time her stop was called out she was exhausted. The aisle spun for a moment before her as she stood up, and she stumbled on her way out the bus. "Is that blood on your coat?" the driver asked her. It took her a moment to comprehend what he was saying and another to realize that her back was bleeding again.

"I'm fine," she insisted, flashing the driver a weak smile. "It's an old stain." The driver eyed her skeptically, but he eventually nodded and closed the door. She waited until the bus was out of sight, and then she slowly made her way down the streets she remembered from her childhood.

"Kaito what's the matter with you?" Aoko asked him as they walked towards their homes. "You've been zoning out a lot this week, and you hardly said a word when we hung out yesterday." Kaito hid his inner turmoil with a smile, assuring his friend that nothing was wrong, and telling her that he was just tired. It wasn't a complete lie. He'd returned late the previous night to the Kudou mansion, but no one was there. He'd gone through the entire house, finding no one home. The eerie silence had disturbed him, and he wondered if something bad had happened since his conversation with the professor next-door.

"Perhaps Kuroba-kun is telling the truth," Hakuba Sugaru interjected, hiding his accusation under false defense. Kaito heaved a sigh. _Why did Aoko have to invite_ him _to dinner as well?_

"For the last time Hakuba, I am _not_ Kaitou Kid. I just had trouble sleeping this week, that's all." The teen detective frowned at the magician, knowing he wasn't getting the full story. His classmate never admitted to any kind of weakness, so there was definitely something bothering him. _Did something else happen at that heist the other night...or perhaps after it?_

"Isn't your okaa-san coming home tonight, Kaito?" Aoko commented, trying to avoid an argument. "If she gets back early enough, she could have dinner with us too." _Damnit, Aoko. Now he knows I live close by..._

"I didn't know you lived close to Nakamori-san, Kuroba-kun," Hakuba chimed in, observing the teen's reaction.

"Oh yes!" Aoko smiled. "Kaito and I have been neighbors for a long time. In fact, why don't you two go see if Kaito's okaa-san is home yet while I go on ahead to my house." Leaving no room for protest on Kaito's part, the girl dashed down the street to her house. The magician groaned. _She'll pay for that later..._ He knew that she wanted them to become better friends, but she didn't see the young detective the same way Kaito did. He moved slowly toward his house. _I guess it can't be helped. I'll just check and see if Kaa-san's home and then leave._ As he stood checking the mailbox, Hakuba took a look at his house.

"Kuroba-kun?" he started, his voice oddly uncertain. "Does your okaa-san often sleep on the front porch?" Kaito shot him a confused look, but as he looked at his house he understood what he meant. The mail dropped from his hands at the sight of a figure in a dark blue coat lying at his doorstep. He raced up to the door, not caring that Hakuba was right on his heels. Then he knelt down and pulled away the hood, revealing the face he was both terrified and relieved to see. "There's blood all over her back," Hakuba noted as he got down on his knees beside them. Kaito noticed the tremors that ran through her body and the sweat glistening on her brow, and he swore quietly. He knew he'd most likely regret what he was about to do, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Hakuba," he said, turning to the detective. He took a deep breath. "I need your help."

 **And there we go. Hope you liked it. It's a bit cliffy I know, but I will do my best to get another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.**


	16. 15: Scars

**I finally found some extra time, so I decided to post another chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 15

Sugaru wasn't sure what to make of the girl sleeping in his guest room. She was certainly beautiful, and he got the impression that whatever color her eyes turned out to be would only add to that beauty. He couldn't help but feel as if he's seen her before though. Her features were strikingly familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen them. The fact that her hair had been so obviously chopped off in a hurry didn't help either. Kaito had not told him anything about her, but his detective instincts were telling him that the situation was all wrong. No girl his age should have so many scars on her back.

 _"Hakuba," he said, turning to the detective. He took a deep breath. "I need your help." The young detective just stared at his classmate for a moment, shocked that the magician would ever ask anyone for assistance; least of all the detective trying to get him arrested. He quickly shook his head and stood up._

 _"Give me the key to your house and I'll go call an ambulance," he said. Kaito sighed as he started to gather the girl gently into his arms._

 _"If I could just take her the hospital I wouldn't have asked for your help." He stood up with the girl and she moaned quietly at the pain it brought her. Then he glanced around to make sure no one saw, and instructed Sugaru to get his house key from his pocket. The bewildered detective did as he was told, and stepped out of the way as Kaito carried the girl into his house. "Close the door," he called over his shoulder as he placed her on the couch. He made certain she was lying on her side. Then he walked back to the front door and closed it because Sugaru was too confused to pay attention. Kaito paced for a moment in agitation, running his hands through his hair._

 _"If there's something you need me to do then I suggest you tell me before the girl on your couch bleeds to death," Sugaru stated dryly, never having seen the other teen so distressed and trying to get him to focus. Kaito heaved a sigh._

 _"Hakuba. It is of the utmost importance that you do not contact the hospital or the police about this."_

 _"Why not? Is she involved in your 'night job,' or something? Kuroba, this girl clearly requires medical attention, and whoever did this to her must be-"_

 _"Damnit Hakuba!" Kaito suddenly shouted. "Will you shut up and listen to me? I am_ not _Kid, and she is_ not _a criminal!" He paused to run his hand through his hair again, glancing periodically at the girl. "I can't tell you anything about her situation, but I can tell you that if she could go to the police she wouldn't be here right now." Sugaru looked over at her, wondering what situation could be so bad that she couldn't go to the police._

 _"Alright then. Tell me. How do you know her?"_

 _"You could say she's an old friend," Kaito responded, walking over to the kitchen and wetting a rag. He went back to couch and started wiping the sweat from the girl's forehead. Sugaru observed a tenderness in the other boy's eyes that he had never seen before, along with a rage that sent a chill down his spine. After a moment, he stood up to face him again. "Is anyone else in your house right now?"_

 _"Just the woman who brings me to school every day...why w-" Sugaru froze as it occurred to him what Kaito was implying. "Wait. You want to bring her back to_ my _house? Why can't she stay here?"_

 _"You've already seen her, so it's too late for you. Besides, the fact that you're a detective means that you will put yourself deeper into this situation whether she wants you to or not. My okaa-san will freak out and also try to get too involved once she realizes this girl is here. I don't want to force you or your family into danger, but I know that you will put yourself in it anyway so I am asking for your help before my okaa-san gets here and puts herself in danger." Sugaru thought about the magician's somewhat confusing explanation for a moment. He knew there would be danger involved. That much had been made clear. He took another look at the shivering girl, and realized the thief was right. He could never pass up something that could turn out to be a case; no matter how perilous it was. The detective grabbed the phone and started dialing his home._

 _"Alright. Baaya can keep a secret, and thanks to my line of work she knows how to stitch a wound. She will also do whatever I tell her, so if I tell her not to pry into this affair she will stay out of our way without question." Kaito nodded at him, relief clearly visible on his face. Sugaru understood why Kaito would be so desperate to keep his mother out of trouble. He'd already lost one parent, and he would do anything to protect the other._

 _"Hello?" the old woman's voice said as she picked up the phone._

 _"Baaya. It's me."_

 _"Botchama? What's wrong? I thought you were having dinner at a friend's." He sighed heavily._

 _"I'm afraid there's been a slight change of plans. Can you be at the address I'm about to give you in about ten minutes?"_

 _"Of course. I know what neighborhood you're in. Just give me the house." Sugaru quickly gave the address, and the old woman immediately hung up to get to them quickly. He turned back to find Kaito holding the suddenly jacket-less girl as if to embrace her, but he quickly noticed the gauze the magician had wrapped tightly around the outside of her bloody white shirt and the way he was holding pressure on her back to stop the blood flow._

 _"Baaya's on her way," Sugaru told him, discretely reading the "Tropical Land" logo on the discarded jacket. Kaito nodded, holding the girl a little tighter. There was blood on both the couch and his clothes, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were distant, as if he were remembering something terrible._

 _"Hakuba," he murmured, his gaze meeting the detective's. "I can't go with you because Aoko will be suspicious, but when this girl wakes up just make sure she knows that I'm coming back for her. I'll make up a cover story for you and try to get away as quickly as possible. It's not up to me to tell you what's going on though. That's her choice, so don't let on that I've told you anything." Sugaru sat down in a nearby chair._

 _"I wouldn't dream of it."_

The girl's eyelids fluttered in her fevered sleep. Baaya had run downstairs to make them all some tea, so Sugaru stayed behind to wait for the mysterious girl to wake up. He found that his hand had never left its place on top of hers, and while that normally would bother him he felt the need to touch her; to know in some physical way that the unusual events that had taken place in the last few hours were real.

 _"That's a crude job," Baaya commented on the stiches she found in the girl's upper arm after she'd removed her shirt. "I'll have to leave them for a few days though." Sugaru sat in a chair next to the bed the girl was in as he'd been instructed to do, ready to assist Baaya if she needed him to. "I trust you to keep your eyes closed for a moment while I fix the bedsheets so I can reach her back." The teen nodded and closed his eyes as he'd done while Baaya had removed the girl's shirt. He couldn't help the slight tinge of red that appeared on his cheeks though. After all, there was a basically half-naked girl in his house. "Alright Botchama. You can open them. Now take both her hands and hold them. We unfortunately don't have anything to give her for pain, so you'll have to make sure she doesn't thrash around. Understand?" The young blonde nodded, taking the girl's hands and gripping them firmly in his own._

 _He observed the girl's face again, fear causing him to have to swallow the bile rising up in his throat. He didn't know what he feared more: the girl screaming out in pain or her just waking up in general. His mind craved to know more about the enigma that she presented, but at the same time he felt that whatever mess she was caught up in was better off without him meddling in it. His fears seems to have no foundation though._

 _To both his and Baaya's surprise, she hardly made a sound as the long, deep knife wound on her back was cleaned and stitched. She groaned softly and her fists clenched at some instances, but she never stirred into consciousness. Her reaction sent shudders down Sugaru's spine. She'd most likely had to get stitches several times before, and he found the thought extremely unnerving. He'd had multiple cases that had required some, but never without something to dull the pain. When Baaya was finished she sat in silence for a moment, occasionally glancing at him as if debating something in her mind. "Botchama," she finally said. "I'm going to get the rest of the bandages and one of my nightgowns for her to wear." The older woman stood up and went to the door, pausing at the threshold with a sigh. "I'm not going to stop you from helping this girl, but I do want you to promise me that you_ will _be careful." Then she left, and Sugaru walked around the bed to see what she'd been staring so intently at._

 _There were scars all over the girl's back. None of them were as deep as the one Baaya had just stitched up, but he knew they'd probably still hurt a lot when she got them. When Baaya returned she had him leave the room while she finished bandaging the girl's wounds and changing her clothes. Then he carried the girl to his mother's old bedroom that they'd converted into a guest room since she'd left while Baaya got rid of the bloody sheets. She told him it would be better for her to be there because she was less likely to be discovered by his father if the man came back home any time soon._

Sugaru glanced up at the clock on the wall. _Kuroba-kun must be having some trouble. It's nearly midnight already..._ Just then, Baaya came back in with the tea, and she set it down on the bedside table next to him. "What did your friend say her name was?" the old woman asked as she poured herself a cup and sat in a chair next to him.

"He didn't. I know he knows it though. He just seems very keen to keep it hidden." The sound of the doorbell ringing reached their ears, so Sugaru stood up. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear..._ "That should be him now. I'll go bring him up here." He left the room in complete silence, even taking the time to make sure the door closed as quietly as possible. Then he headed down the stairs to try to garner at least some information from his classmate. _If she's going to stay here, I at least need some form of explanation..._

Shinichi, or rather Edogawa Conan as he'd suddenly come to be called, stared up at the ceiling from his futon. For the first time in his life he envied Ran's father, who was snoring contentedly on the bed nearby. He fiddled absentmindedly with the long chain around his neck as he'd been doing since he'd discovered its owner's identity. He'd secretly washed off the blood in the bathroom of the detective agency he would have to call home for a while, and his fist clenched around the circular locket hanging just above his stomach. He was sure he'd remembered the chain being much shorter when his mother had first given it to his sister, but then he remembered his torso was much smaller than it should've been, and considering the situation his sister was in she'd most likely had to lengthen the chain to be certain the locket wouldn't be discovered.

Anger seized him. He was angry at the man who'd hurt his sister as she'd tried to protect him. Every so often the burning in his back would return, but he knew it wasn't really his own pain he was feeling. It had happened before; when he and Shino were little. He'd broken his arm at the park, and Shino had been the first person to arrive on the scene, tugging at their mother's hand behind her. His mother had later told him that Shino had started rubbing her arm as if she were in pain, and then suddenly jumped up and urged her to the park, insisting that something had happened to her brother. Sure enough, his arm was broken in the exact place she claimed was throbbing on hers. When their parents asked how she knew it was Shinichi who had broken his arm, she had simply shrugged and told them that she "just knew." When she'd twisted her ankle, Shinichi felt a twinge in his own, and he'd abandoned soccer practice to go check on her. Just as she had been, he was right as well.

 _Those bastards..._ Conan gripped the locket tighter. He recognized the height and build of the two men, and the sounds and images from when he was ten filtered through his mind. He felt like banging his head against a wall for not recognizing them as his and Shino's kidnappers during the roller coaster case, and he cursed himself for not being able to help his sister when she was standing right in front of him. _I'll find them and you, Shino...and when I do they're going to pay..._

Shino felt like she was trying to tear through a dark veil of unconsciousness. Her body wanted to sleep, but her mind was once again in conflict with it as it worried about where she was. She moved her fingers slowly, discovering that she had been carefully cocooned into soft bedsheets, and the blanket on top of them helped to mask the chill of her fever. She coughed a few times involuntarily, igniting the pain in her back once more, and felt a hand almost immediately on her forehead. The hand was soft and cold, and she longed for the coolness to remain even after it had moved away again. _That was a man's hand...was it Kaito's?_

Her heartbeat suddenly picked up. She could feel that her clothes had been changed, and terror struck her. _What if it wasn't his hand? What if someone else found me before he got home?_ She had another coughing fit as the memory of collapsing on the Kuroba's doorstep surfaced, and she prayed that Kaito had been the one to discover her. A few minutes later she heard a voice; an old woman's voice asking about a name. Shino barely contained another choking fit as anxiety crept up into her chest. She knew there had never been an old lady living at the Kuroba's. Another voice that was much closer answered the woman's. It seemed like that of a young man, and she calmed down a little at his soft and intelligent tone. She couldn't make out what the boy was saying, but she heard him stand up and walk away.

As soon as Shino listened to the door close behind what she assumed was the boy, she opened her eyes. She moaned quietly at the light in the room, stirring a little to turn away. "I wouldn't move around too much, my dear," the old woman's voice said soothingly. "I've only just stitched that wound of yours a little while ago, and it will probably still hurt." Shino raised her eyes to meet the woman's face. She seemed very old, but the way she sat up tall in her chair revealed that she was not in any way as frail as she appeared at first glance. Her eyes seemed kind, but Shino knew the situation she was in was wrong. _This isn't Kaito's house...where am I?_ "Would you like some tea, dear? It will help warm you up."

Shino nodded slowly, but moved her arms under the blanket in preparation to bolt. She didn't know where she was, and years of living in the organization had caused her not to want to trust anyone; no matter how kind they seemed. As the woman turned to the tray on the bedside table, Shino ran to the door. She heard the lady calling after her, but she continued to run down the stairs, ignoring the pain all over her body and the chills she felt running through her. As she reached the bottom the world tilted, and her eyes frantically darted around the hallway for an exit. The house reminded her of her own: large and beautiful, but too much room for the amount of people who occupied it. She dashed around a corner as she heard the woman calling again, and she rammed straight into another person. Her balance failed her as dizziness took over once more, and she felt hands gripping her arms to keep her steady. She tried to pull away through the haze that was her vision, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Shino wait," his voice said as a third hand cupped her cheek and moved her face. "It's me. It's Kaito." Through the dizziness she could make out his face, and her body went limp as relief filled her. Then the world went dark again.

 **I know. This wasn't my best, and yes, there was indeed a lot of Hakuba in this chapter. Never fear though. There will be more Shinichi next time. (Also Kaito...yeah.) Hakuba is under-developed though so I think he deserves to have a bigger part in the plot. (I'll figure that out later.) Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I hope not to keep you waiting too long. Thank you for your patience.**


	17. 16: Kokura Sanae

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I have been EXTREMELY busy. This story is going to be pretty long. We're not even really through the beginning of it yet. Anyway, enough rambling. On to the chapter!**

Chapter 16

When Shino awoke again, she was back in the same bed she'd been in before. As her eyes opened, she caught Kaito's sad gaze. Neither of them said a word. He simply reached down and brushed her damp bangs from her face. He shook his head at her and smiled gently. "You gave us quite a scare," he murmured. "First we find you covered in blood at my door, and then you pass out the minute I see you again." Shino swallowed, grateful that he wasn't questioning her yet.

"Sorry it wasn't how you envisioned meeting me again," she remarked in a hoarse whisper. Speaking irritated her throat, and she fell into a coughing fit. She sat up quickly to try to catch her breath, and he handed her a cup of water. She shivered lightly, but didn't get back under the covers. She wanted to stay awake. Kaito was oddly quiet, his unasked questions suspended above them like a cloud. To break the tension, Shino asked one of her own. "Where are we? This mansion definitely isn't your house." His mouth slid into a crooked grin, sending chills down her spine. For a second, she saw Shinichi sitting there in front of her, but she felt nothing. There was no urge to break down as she thought there would be. There was simply a shudder; a reminder of what she had lost.

"I was going to tell you I'd recently inherited an enormous fortune," he replied. "but I suppose you know me too well to fall for that." Shino smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes. "This home is the home of one Hakuba Sugaru, a crazy Holmes fan and a high school detective who is way too obsessed with catching Kaito Kid. I bet he'd get along well with..." Kaito froze. He knew that the only reason Shino would come to him was if her brother was safe or dead, and judging from her wounds and her silence, he feared it was the latter.

"Shinichi," Shino murmured, her eyes locking with the magician's. She shook her head and focused her gaze on the desk across the room with a sigh. "I don't feel anything, Kaito," she whispered. "I know it happened, and I was there, but...I just...I feel like there's a hole...an emptiness; as if something's missing." The phantom thief listened in silence. She sounded lost; as if she were trying to get her bearings as she spoke; as if the grief she was supposed to feel had to be found within her and she was searching for it. "They poisoned him. Right there in front of me they murdered him...all because he saw something he shouldn't have...I tried to stop them, but..." She shook her head and had another coughing fit.

Kaito sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed slow circles in her back, carful not to touch her bandages. She didn't have to say anymore. The blood all over her clothes was proof enough of why she couldn't save her brother. He didn't let her see it, but he was furious. The people who had so violently destroyed her life had taken her brother's before her eyes, and he was beginning to suspect that the people she was dealing with were not so different from the men who had killed his father. He filed away the possibility that they were one in the same to think about later.

"Why are we here?" Shino asked, panic suddenly filling her. "These people are dangerous. They'll be looking for me and if your friend-"

"Shino. Hakuba saw you covered in blood, and he's a detective. Even if I tried to force him to stay out of this he'd still stick his nose in where it doesn't belong. Kaa-san will want to get involved too and she'll drag your parents into this. Even if I ask her to keep quiet she won't be able to stand not telling your okaa-san that you're alive. She happened to be coming home last night, but by the end of the week she'll be gone again. Hakuba has agreed that you can stay here with him and his 'nanny' until then. Then you'll come back with me to my house." Shino nodded solemnly, deciding that her friend had taken enough precautions into consideration.

"Wait...his 'nanny?'"

"Well I assume she's a nanny. She's pretty ancient...Ow!" Shino had socked him lightly on the arm.

"She's not that old. Besides, I probably scared her half to death earlier and I owe her an apology." Kaito shrugged nonchalantly, the mischief clearly present in his violet eyes even as he let out a huge yawn. Shino glanced out the window at the early morning light. "Have you been up all night?" Kaito shrugged again.

"Maybe, but I'm used to it," She studied him for a moment.

"So you're okaa-san's at home right now?"

"Yep."

"And it's almost morning?"

"Yep."

"...So what's she going to do when her precious 'Kai-chan' isn't at home when she wakes up?" It took a moment, but soon he swore quietly and jumped up.

"I have to go," he told her, sounding in a bit of a rush. "You should get some more sleep." She nodded at him, but he didn't move. His eyes stayed on her, and he sat down next to her on the bed again. He took one of her hands in his own and put the other on the back of her head. He seemed a little hesitant, but he leaned forward anyway and planted a light kiss on her burning forehead while simultaneously slipping something into her hand. He closed her fist around the item and pulled back, his eyes more serious than she'd ever seen them. "I'm not going to let you go through this on your own. I promise." Then he stood up and went to the door. "By the way, if Hakuba asks, your name is Kokura Sanae." Shino frowned.

"Sanae?"

"I'll explain when I get back after school." Kaito slipped out the door without another word, leaving Shino with the tiny paper flower in her hand. _He must have gotten it from my pants pocket..._ Shivering again, and suddenly realizing how much she ached all over, she placed the flower on the dresser and lowered herself back down under the covers. Her back burned, and she felt the gentle pull of the stitches when she moved, but it didn't hurt as badly as it had before. Shino closed her eyes, but found that she was wide awake. A fond smile graced her lips for a moment. _Kokura Sanae...Kudou Shino..._ Only Kaito would have the thought to let her alias have her real initials. Her smile disappeared though as guilt consumed her. _How can I be smiling now? Why don't I feel anything..._

Sugaru stayed in bed until he heard Kaito walk past his bedroom door. He hadn't been to sleep, despite Baaya's insistence that he do so. He had spent hours pacing silently in his slippers, trying to think about why the girl Kaito had called "Shino" seemed so familiar to him. He wished he could speak to her, but he knew that he should let her rest. As the front door closed on the floor below him, he got up and padded down the hallway. He decided he would just sit with her. That way, she wouldn't wake up alone.

He opened and closed the door as quietly as possible, noticing the first light of day creating a soft highlight on the carpet. The girl's back was to him, but the chair Kaito had been in was on the side of the bed she was facing. Sugaru sat down beside the sleeping girl for the third time since they'd arrived back at his house, knowing that it was strange to watch her sleep, and internally blaming it on his strange fascination with her oddly familiar features. _I know I've seen her before...or at least, someone who looks exactly like her..._ "Its rude to stare, you know," she suddenly spoke up, causing Sugaru to jump in his chair. Her voice had been quiet, and the girl hadn't even bothered to open her eyes, but the voice couldn't have belonged to anyone else.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, just as quietly while trying to slow the beating of his heart. _How did she do that? Normally, I can tell when someone isn't really asleep..._ A ghost of a smile twitched on her lips; a sign that she knew she'd startled him.

"I didn't go back to sleep after Kaito left," she murmured. "Sometimes there are just too many things on one's mind to fall asleep." Finally, her eyes opened, and Sugaru felt his breath hitch for a second. He knew those eyes too. They were impossibly blue, and so familiar that he found himself immensely frustrated that he couldn't place them. The two oceans shined out at him, but were covered once more as the girl fell into another coughing fit. She sat up and pulled the covers close, shaking her head as he held out the glass of water from the bedside table to her. "You must be...Hakuba Sugaru," she finally whispered, pulling the covers up to her shoulders as she shivered. "I would bow and thank you for letting me stay but, I'm not entirely sure I wouldn't keel over while doing so."

"It's nothing really," he replied. They sat in silence for a moment. There was more, so much more he wanted to know, so many questions he had to hold back inside his brain. "What's your name?" he blurted, mentally slapping himself for asking something so stupid when he'd clearly heard Kaito say it. A part of him was curious as to what her answer would be though.

"Kokura Sanae," she murmured. The name had rolled easily off her tongue, as if she'd been saying it for years. He knew better though. The girl was a fantastic actress, but he had distinctly heard the name "Shino" escape the magician's lips the previous night. He didn't contradict her though. Based on what he'd seen and heard so far, she obviously had a reason to try to keep her true name hidden. That made him think of Kaito's brief explanation of her.

"Kuroba-kun tells me you're an old friend of his." Sanae smiled a little once more, but it came out hollow, and he suddenly couldn't help but notice the emptiness in her eyes. Their blue was soulless, as if they had once contained a light that had been snuffed out.

"Yes," she replied. "Kaito and I have known each other since we were very little." Sugaru grew silent after that. Her tone had been standoffish, as if she were warning him that he was treading a dangerous path. He turned to the window, and together they watched the sun rise slowly. He didn't feel tired, but he knew it would hit him later on when he was in class.

"I should get going," he finally whispered, turning around to find Sanae again lying on her side under the covers. The sunlight made her eyes sparkle, and he was instantly reminded of his mother's sapphire earrings. He remembered standing beside her as a child while she put them on, and reaching out to touch the glittering gems as she knelt down to speak with him. Sugaru blinked himself back into the present to find her piercing gaze on him, burning right through to his core. There was an understanding in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you some of my story...then you can do what detectives do and figure the rest out yourself. I can't tell you now though, so all I ask is that you don't ask too many questions." He nodded, turning his face away to hide the blush that had come across his face. She was smart, too smart. She had been the only person to see through his mask of sophistication besides Baaya, and he didn't really count her since she'd known him for so long. He stood up and went to the door, looking back over his shoulder.

"Would it be alright if I just asked you one more?" Her back was to him, but he could see her nod. "Have you and I met before?" Sanae was silent for a moment. Then she sat up, and her hollow, penetrating gaze once again hit his eyes.

"No..." she murmured truthfully. "...but I look like someone else you may have seen." He glanced out into the hallway as Baaya's bedroom door opened with a creak on the floor below them. Then, bowing slightly, he left the room, pondering her answer as he entered his own room once more. He hurriedly grabbed a notebook, and jotted down what he new on the next blank page. She was a new case, and much like Dr. Watson, he found the need to document his cases. Sometimes reading over them helped him think more clearly. He wrote all the details he could remember of the previous night, and wrote down his thoughts on the mysterious girl. He hesitated to write her name though. He wrote two: "Kokura Sanae," and below it, "Shino?"

Sherry sighed heavily as she hung up the phone with her sister. Akemi had just been asked to assist on a special robbery, and Sherry did not approve. Akemi had kept herself pretty low on the radar for having grown up in the organization, and she had only recently become interested in participating in anything that had to do with their crimes. Sherry found herself thinking of her roommate, the girl who'd once lived on the outside, who had finally defied them openly. The idea almost seemed welcoming. Martini had escaped, and Sherry couldn't help but envy her. She herself was no fighter, and she knew that was what had saved her former roommate, and also doomed her. _They'll find her...they leave no stone unturned...she can't hide forever..._

Sherry shivered, reminding herself that it had taken the loss of her twin for Martini to get away. She could imagine herself in a similar situation with her own sister, and the idea frightened her to the point where she had to force herself to get back to work. _That won't happen...Akemi will be careful..._

Sanae stared out the window at the sky, listening to Sugaru speak quietly to the old woman she'd run from. She reached over and picked up the paper flower from the bedside table, noting how much it had been rumpled over the years. It took her a moment to notice that her hands were shaking, but she forced them to still. An image of Shinichi laughing with Ran had fluttered across her mind. It hadn't happened in so long that it startled her. She took a deep breath, placing the flower back on the table and burrowing into the covers. The grief had threatened to overtake her, and she curled up tighter and tighter until her stitches burned and she felt she had regained some self-control. As guilty as she felt for holding back her newly discovered sorrow, she knew she had to stay focused. _I have to stop them...there will be time to cry later..._

 **I know. There was no Shinichi...I'm sorry. This chapter just sort of happened. Ideas just kept forming, I just kept writing, and this is where my brain decided to stop. I'm not sure if there will be a time jump next time, but there might be so be prepared. I will try to update faster this time, but no promises. :)**


	18. 17: The Locket

**Blah. Blah. Blah. I found some extra time. Here is my new chapter. :)**

Chapter 17

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko sang out loudly as she opened the front door to the Kudou mansion. "We're back!" Yusaku rolled his eyes at his wife, expecting that their son was probably having a similar reaction, although slightly more annoyed, in the library upstairs. They hadn't warned him that they were coming due to Yukiko's insistence that it be a surprise, but they had come in the mid-morning on a Sunday, knowing he would most likely be home. He always left a note on the door if he was out with Ran. Whether he did it for the professor's convenience or theirs though neither parent could ever guess. Yukiko called for their son again, but there was still no answer. Her heartbeat quickened. Something was wrong, and she knew it. Finally, she began to walk from room-to-room. Curious and mildly concerned as well, her husband followed.

Everything appeared to be normal. Not a single object had been touched or misplaced. The house was eerily quiet though, and it didn't take Yusaku long to figure out that the electricity in the house was off. _I thought that last bill was a bit lower than usual..._ "Shin-chan?" Yukiko called again, an edge of panic in her voice. They hadn't come across anything extremely disturbing. There was no evidence of a struggle or break-in in the house. Both parents felt troubled though. Shinichi wouldn't have turned off the electricity without some sort of purpose in mind, and he would have called them to tell them so if he did. Yusaku watched his wife turn and hurry up the stairs, making Yusaku pause as the echo of a scream passed through his head. A chill went down his spine as he mounted the stairs. The last time the house had been so silent, both of their children had just been kidnapped.

"Yukiko," the novelist said. "Come on back down. He's not here." Her footsteps were rushed, and he heard doors closing. She'd been looking in each room upstairs as well.

"Where is he then?" she asked, not really searching for an answer from her husband as she met him on the stairs. "Why did he turn the electricity off?" Yusaku placed one hand on his chin in thought and the other on the banister. His brow furrowed in confusion, eliciting a questioning look from his wife as he slid his hand off the banister. "Is that-"

"Dust." Yusaku rubbed the grey dust between his fingers, glancing around to discover that every other item around seemed to have accumulated a similar coating. "Yukiko...no one has been in the house for weeks. It's the only way this much dust could have settled." The former actress shook her head and pushed past her husband to reach the front door. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to see Professor Agasa," she replied. "Something's not right, and we have to find out what."

"Sanae-chan...Sanea-chan?" Sanae blinked out of her daze and turned to the girl beside her. She had messy hair like Kaito's, but her personality was a polar opposite to his; especially since her father was working so hard to catch him at his "night job." "Are you ok? You're spacing out again."

"Sorry Aoko-chan," she replied with a slight smile. "I was just thinking about something." Her newfound friend smiled back and turned to say something to some of the other girls sitting with them at their lunch table. Kokura Sanae, as she was starting to get used to being called, ran a hand through her short, dark hair. The old woman who looked after Sugaru had kindly fixed it for her before she left his house to go to Kaito's. She'd gone back once more a while later so the woman could remove her stitches, but her back still burned sometimes, especially if she made sudden movements.

She had been discretely enrolled into Ekoda High School, at Kaito's insistence, as soon as she was well enough to be out of the house. His only reasons for her were that she wouldn't be able to handle staying cooped up all day, and that as long as she stayed with him he wanted to be nearby in case the people looking for her ever showed up. Sanae had barely agreed, worried that the organization would simply decide to blow up the school if they knew she was in there. Gin especially, preferred collateral damage, and she knew she had incited his wrath more times than she cared to admit. To ease her anxiety, Kaito gave her a pair of colored contact lenses so her eye color would not be so bright and noticeable.

"You have the kind of eyes that make men want to fall to their knees and beg you to marry them," he'd told her as he handed her the darker color.

"I suppose that's why my tou-san married my kaa-san," she replied. Kaito had laughed at her little joke. He didn't notice the sorrow in her eyes, and she didn't tell him the color she'd chosen was actually the color of her father's eyes. She wished she could run into her parents' arms, that they would tell her everything would be alright, and that they would never let anyone hurt her again. It wasn't possible though, not in her mind. Kaito had asked several times, and each time he mentioned them she simply shook her head. There was no way she could face them; at least, not yet.

Without warning, Aoko's skirt flew up, revealing her pink underwear to the rest of the students eating lunch outside. "I must say Aoko," Kaito's mischievous voice drawled. "Pink is a good color for you. Perhaps you'd like some more pink ones for your birthday?" The girl turned on her childhood friend in fury, and she began chasing him around the schoolyard, shouting abuse as he laughed and leapt around to avoid her swinging fists. Sanae chuckled lightly as the other girls quickly followed after their friend. Although Aoko resembled Mouri Ran in appearance, she knew the two of them were very different. Ran would have had the poor magician down on the ground with her karate before he'd even gotten a word out of his mouth, and that had only been when she was ten. She could hardly imagine how dangerous it was to be on the receiving end of one of Ran's kicks at sixteen.

Sanae made it her goal for the day to thank Kaito for introducing her to the inspector's daughter. She took the edge off Sanae's longing to see her best friend again. She frowned. _Ran's probably worried sick about Shinichi by now...there's been no word at all...no body...nothing about him in the news..._ She bit her lip hard to keep the tears at bay. She still hadn't allowed herself to mourn. She couldn't stand the thought of Gin or Vodka finding her as a horrible grieving mess. She would soon run out of distractions though, and she dreaded the moment when she would fall to pieces.

"Kokura Sanae," the silky, smooth voice of Koizumi Akako murmured slowly from behind her. An involuntary shudder ran down her spine. Kaito had told her the odd girl was a witch, and that her goal was to enslave the hearts of all men; particularly his since he didn't want to let her have it. At first, she'd been reluctant to believe the phantom thief, but once she'd met the girl she got a pretty good idea of what he meant. Just about every boy in the class fawned over her, including the male teachers. It was all so unnatural that Sanae had taken to avoiding the other girl when at all possible. The most she'd ever said to her personally was "hello," and that was when she'd been introduced to her by Aoko before class on her second day of high school.

"Kokura Sanae," the girl repeated, as if mystified by the name. "That isn't your true name, is it?" Sanae suddenly felt a roaring in her ears, as if the girl beside her was trying to gain access to her innermost thoughts. "You are the mystery that people have been trying to solve for six years now. Some call your abduction a cold case...some call it a conspiracy...put together by your wealthy parents to rid themselves of the burden of two children." Sanae leveled her with a glare. Akako plowed on, seemingly undeterred by the other teen's anger. "Funny how one can change their entire identity with a simple haircut and some eye contacts." Sanae's mouth fell open a little as her glare changed to a gape of astonishment. _How in the world..._ "Even your initials are still the same...must have been the phantom thief's idea." Akako turned to begin walking away, but Sanae grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Don't you dare tell a soul," she hissed in her ear. "...not unless you want to end up dead." Akako's expression changed to one of surprise briefly, making Sanae relax her hold. _So she doesn't know everything then..._ The young witch quickly covered her flash of surprise with a gentle smile.

"We all have secrets, Kudou Shino," she whispered. "And you may rest assured that yours is safe with me." Then she turned and walked away. Before she had disappeared from Sanae's sight though, she caught the girl rubbing her temples as if she were in pain. _I wonder how hard it was for her to find out so much..._ Sanae shuddered, the idea of someone being able to see right through her making her feel uncomfortable. She suddenly knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of one of her father's and brother's deductions.

Conan sat with his arms folded in the back seat of his mother's car. If he had to describe the last two days, he would use the term frustrating. He would never admit to his parents that he had been a bit a frightened by their kidnapping scheme, but he was not in any way hesitant to reveal just how annoyed with them he was. As much as he understood their point about his safety, he wished they had chosen a less drastic means to try to convince him of the perils he was facing. Of course, much to his mother's chagrin and his father's odd amusement, he had refused their offer of assistance. What he failed to mention was that his father's friends at Interpol, who hadn't been able to locate his missing twin sister, would most likely be no help to them. The "organization" the dying Masami-san had mentioned had been around for years. If they hadn't found any evidence of them yet, it was doubtful that it would be as simple as his father seemed to believe it would be to suddenly come across any.

He leaned his forehead against the window beside him, frowning at the memories of that case in the back of the uncomfortably silent car. He'd told the dying woman his real name, and had inadvertently learned something about the organization. He was certain it was the same one that had taken Shino, especially once he'd heard her last haunting words after pleading with him to find the money.

 _"Kudou Shinichi," she gasped, her exhausted eyes briefly widening in surprise. "...Shino...your sister...she got away..."_

Conan's hand went to the locket that was resting against his ribcage because the long chain had shifted. Masami-san's words had been with him every waking moment since her death. They gave him hope, but they also scared him to death. _If Shino's alive and out of their grasp...then where is she?_

As Yusaku pulled up in front of their house, he glanced at his son in the rearview mirror. The uncomfortably silent ride back, as Yukiko had not let up on forcing their miniaturized son to stay with them for one night, had not been completely caused by Shinichi's irritation. The tiny boy had fallen asleep with his head leaning on the window, and Yusaku watched his wife crawl across the seat from the opposite side to lift him into her arms. Their son had always been a light sleeper, so he waited for the boy to wake up and protest being carried inside by his mother. He didn't stir though, and the man couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about drugging their son the previous night.

He followed his wife inside and up the stairs as she tucked Shinichi into his bed. She switched out his dusty duvet for one that had been in his closet, and gently removed his glasses, sitting on the edge of the bed to run her fingers through his hair. "It makes me feel young again," she whispered, her voice becoming thick with unshed tears. "Like we have a second chance...but with only one..." The first sob came, and she quickly stifled it with her hand. "I don't want that though...I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for anyone to hurt our children...to take their lives from them..." Yusaku sat down beside her as she broke down, pulling her away from their son so she wouldn't wake him.

"He'll be alright...we all will," he murmured as she buried her face in his chest. As he held her, he noticed the chain peaking out of his son's collared shirt. Moving slowly and cautiously, he reached over Yukiko to pull at the chain. He frowned at how long it seemed to be, and heard Yukiko gasp as he pulled the familiar locket from inside Shinichi's shirt. He carefully removed it from around the boy's neck and carried it into the hallway, his wife following close behind.

"I've been searching for that for ages," she murmured as she closed the door behind her. She wiped her tears away on her sleeve, but new ones promptly took their place. "He must have taken it from her room." Yusaku shook his head, kissing his wife on the head and urging her to get some sleep. As soon as she was in their bedroom he turned the hall light on, and then after a moment turned it back off. He would let the two of them sleep, but he knew when they awoke he and his son would have to have a long talk about the bits of dried blood caught in the metal and the small stain on the picture within the locket.

 **I know. Not too much is happening at the moment, but at least the chapter is getting posted fairly quicker than usual. And yes, there was indeed a time jump, and I hoped the two files in the manga I referenced make sense. If they don't, please let me know. Knowing that "Masami-san" is "Miyano Akemi" might help... Thanks for sticking with me.**


	19. 18: Stepping Back in Time

**I'm sorry. I thought this would be done so much sooner, but of course writer's block had to come and rear its ugly head. Also essays...Anyway...someone suggested in a review that I put little symbols between POV changes, so I tried that out this time.**

Chapter 18

When Conan awoke, he already knew his parents had found the locket. It had quickly become a habit of his to make sure it was still around his neck when he woke every morning. After all, there was really no way to explain to Ran why he had it that was even remotely convincing. He slowly made his way down the stairs in the early morning light. It was already too late to go to school, but no one expected him to anyway. For once, he'd been truthful without meaning to. He was actually with his parents.

He noticed his mother was still asleep when he passed their bedroom door, but he could hear his father opening and closing one of the kitchen cupboards downstairs. For that brief moment he watched her, recalling doing the same at the actual age of six, accompanied by his sister. Conan shook off the feeling and shuddered, finding the situation too chilling for words. It was like suddenly being brought back in time, but to a world without Shino. The idea sickened him to his core, and he headed down the stairs quickly after that to hopefully get some breakfast.

Most people had always assumed that the Kudous always ate out, or had someone come in to cook for them. No one had ever asked his mother for recipes during the parties they hosted, and no one ever asked who made the dinners and cakes. Quite unexpectedly, it was the mystery writer himself who did all the cooking in the house. He'd tried to pass on his wisdom to his children, but only Shino had been able to catch on. Shinichi, it would seem, was doomed to fail at cooking as his mother always had. The only people outside the mansion who knew about Yusaku's secret pastime were Professor Agasa, who'd found out purely by accident when two small children had dragged him by his hands through the house to get to the backyard, and Ran, who was over so often, she practically lived there.

Conan could smell the French toast halfway down the steps. _Crap. French toast means he wants to talk..._ The family had learned that if there was French toast for breakfast, Yusaku definitely had something to discuss. It took the longest to eat, so he had a long period of time to talk. The shrunken teen sighed heavily, and then he entered the kitchen. His father was already setting two plates on the table when he walked in, and he was acknowledged with a nod towards the table.

Conan knew his father would try to get him to talk about the locket and why he had it, so he decided to start the conversation on his own. "I don't why I took it from her room," he started, his insides twisting just a little as he outright lied to his father. "I guess I just-"

"You didn't take the locket from her room, Shinichi," his father, always one step ahead of him, interrupted. The man sat down at the table next to him. He had never been a straightforward sort of man. He liked to give hints, to solve puzzles, a trait he'd always been proud of his son for inheriting. Conan knew by the look in his father's eyes that there would be no riddles or hints though, and no lies would get past the man who had lost his daughter. The boy listened to the sound the locket made as it gently left Yusaku's hand to rest on the table. "Where did the blood come from, Shinichi? And don't tell me it came from six years ago because you and I both know Shino was not wearing her necklace that day." It had been true, and after a few moments of staring down at his French toast, Conan met his father's gaze.

"She was there, Tou-san," he finally admitted in a whisper. "She was there when they poisoned me...It was the same two men that originally took us." Yusaku didn't speak, silently encouraging his son with his eyes to tell him more. Conan couldn't help but notice the way his father had tensed when he'd mentioned they were the same men who took Shino in the first place. "I...I didn't get to really _see_ her, but...I know it was Shino. She tried to stop them. I didn't hear or see much but I did hear her scream." Conan looked back down at his plate, closing his eyes as he remembered the vague details still floating in his memory from after he'd been hit over the head. "They hurt her, but she got away somehow. I heard them cursing about it." It hadn't been a complete lie. He had heard the men cursing, but he wasn't truly sure she'd escaped their grasp until he met Masami-san.

"How did you get the locket, then?" Yusaku finally asked, his tone more solemn than his son had ever heard it. It made him nervous.

"She must have dropped it in the scuffle. I only spotted it on the ground because it was being reflected by one of the security guards flashlights. I didn't find out what it was until later." Yusaku leaned back in his chair, his gaze never leaving the object in question.

"That's not all though, is it?" Conan furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What are you saying? That's how I got it, Tou-san." His father turned to face him once more.

"Then let me ask another question," he murmured, reaching over and picking up the locket. He allowed it to hang in the air between them. "Where did _she_ get it? We both agreed she wasn't wearing it six years ago, so how did it get from the house to her?" Conan felt like slapping himself. _Of course! Why in the hell didn't I think about that! She only told a few people where she hid her jewelry. Even_ I _don't know exactly where it was...But why would someone in such a ruthless organization want to give her something so precious to her?_ Conan shook away his thoughts for the moment. The importance and urgency of the new discovery set his heart racing, and he stood up quickly. He grabbed the locket off the table and immediately dashed out of the kitchen. He paused at the staircase though, and slowly walked back to stand in the kitchen doorway. Yusaku sat in the same place he'd left him, the only difference was that he seemed to be staring through the wall of the house with his chin leaning on his hand.

"Tou-san," the boy started, drawing his father's gaze down to him once more. "I'll find her. I'll find her before they do." Then he disappeared around the corner again. Yusaku let a small smile slip onto his face. He trusted his son more than anyone else in the whole world, and he knew that once he got going, he was nearly unstoppable. _I just wish he didn't feel the need to hide so much..._ He knew his son had been lying when he'd mentioned not actually seeing his sister. He let it go though. He could see the pain and guilt behind the lie, and he didn't want to make matters any worse.

Conan only slowed down his steps as he passed his parents' room, where his mother was still oblivious to the world. Then he found himself standing in front of his sister's door. It had been months since he'd last entered her room to dust and air it out. Although he'd always considered it an invasion of privacy a small part of his back would nag at him that she wouldn't want to come home to a dusty room. With an important purpose in mind, he did not hesitate to open the door.

The room was even more dusty than the rest of the house, and it was like stepping through a time machine. Where his life had been reverted back to childhood, hers seemed to have stopped there. Her room still contained all the music, the toys she had played with, and all the decorations that had been her favorites at the age of ten. The room itself was eerily still and silent, and it sent shivers down Conan's spine until he turned the lights on. His eyes roamed around the room as he tried to remember if she'd ever alluded to her hiding place. A memory surfaced. He'd been bored. She'd been annoyed with him.

 _"For the last time, Shinichi,I did not hide your Sherlock Holmes novel!" The nine year old girl frowned at her twin, clearly wanting him to get out of her room. "Kaa-san probably hid it so you'd go outside for a while."_

 _"I go outside all the time!" Shinichi whined, flopping down on his sister's bed. Shino sighed as she opened the drawer of her bedside table._

 _"She just wants you to go make some friends."_

 _"I have friends!" he retorted. "You and Ran are my friends...and Sonoko hangs out with us."_

 _"Ok," she said, leveling her brother with a look. "First of all, I don't count. I'm your sister. Second of all, Ran and Sonoko are my friends too. Besides, I met Ran before you, remember?"_

 _"The guys on my soccer team, then. They're my friends." Shino snorted._

 _"Since when do you do anything but play soccer together and disrupt class." Shinichi stuck his tongue out childishly and rolled over, effectively burying his face in his pillow. He heard her laugh, and then there was a clicking sound, followed by the sound of a drawer closing._ Conan opened his eyes, moving to the bedside table with the haunting sound of Shino's laughter still ringing in his ears. He opened the top drawer and closed, but the sound was different in his mind. The wood had made a distinctive squeak when Shino had closed it, and he found the sound he was looking for as he closed the second drawer down. He opened it again, pulling out the untouched notebooks and pencils she kept in it.

Then he felt around the edges until he heard the familiar click and the bottom of the drawer popped up. He raised it slowly, uncovering a small space that was home to a few old photographs of them with their parents and a few bracelets and necklaces. Tucked in the corner was the bottom half of the box her locket had originally come in. It had an indent in it in the exact shape of the silver necklace, and he immediately knew he was on the right track. Answering the question of where she'd kept her locket only brought back his other ones and more though. _Who knew where she kept it? Why would the person make sure she had it? When was it taken? If this person knew us, and cared enough about her to get her the locket, why didn't he or she help her get back home?_

Conan glanced down at the locket in his hand, as if it held all the answers. _Whoever this was had to be close enough to our family to get into Shino's room...unless he or she snuck in or witnessed her opening the drawer by chance..._ He rubbed his fingers over his temples, and put the locket back on over his head, tucking it back into his shirt.

As he turned the lights off in Shino's room and went back to his own to change his close, he thought about the way she'd ducked her head when he'd almost noticed her at Tropical Land. _Why would she hide? I could've helped her. She could've come home..._ Then Conan froze.

 _"I haven't done anything wrong, so you can't kill him."_ That was what she had said when the men in black had been discussing how to kill him. He felt guilt clawing at his heart as he suddenly realized why he'd been let go when they were ten. He had been the leverage held against her, to keep her in line. He had tipped the balance of a fragile situation, and she was injured and on the run because of him.

Sanae never had her back turned to anyone. Sugaru had noticed as much when he watched her eating lunch with Aoko and her friends. They sat near a wall outside, and she always chose to be one of the ones leaning on said wall. Someone else had joined them and taken her spot though, and that left her nervously fidgeting as she picked at her lunch with her back to the rest of the yard. Sugaru wondered if Kaito ever actually made her eat anything. She was so thin that he bet if her shirt were tighter he would see her ribs. She was muscular though, a fact that surprised him. When the girls ran the track during their physical education class, she always outstripped the rest of them, and that was with a giant, still-healing gash across her back. She was strong, almost too strong for someone her size.

Once he got started thinking about her mysterious circumstances, he usually couldn't stop until his head hurt. He had taken more notes on her since the first night he'd met her, but he felt no closer to figuring her out than he had before. Perhaps the thing that bothered him the most were her eyes: their sharp, icy blue had been so familiar, and she had gone and covered them up with darker, duller contact lenses. He was sure if he could see the natural color again he could make a connection, but there was really no way to ask without seeming nosy, and she'd already asked him not to ask her too many questions.

All of a sudden, he heard a cry of pain, and when he turned around he saw Sanae holding her right shoulder, the place where her wound began, as a soccer ball rolled innocently away. All the girls in her little group began standing up and yelling at the two approaching boys who were apologizing profusely. They hadn't meant to hit her, and the kick hadn't been that hard, but with her back still healing Sugaru could imagine such a small thing as being hit by a ball to be excruciating. He stood up from the table he'd been reading at and began to walk over, glancing around to see if he could locate Kaito amongst the other students sitting outside. The magician was the only person besides himself who would understand why she looked to be in so much pain.

As he got closer, he could hear the boys and girls still arguing, but he was more focused on Aoko's voice as she knelt beside Sanae. "Are you ok? That ball must have hit you pretty hard." Sanae mumbled something back to her, but Sugaru couldn't make out her words. "Let me see if there's a bruise," Aoko said as she reached over to peek under Sanae's collar. Before the mysterious girl could protest, Aoko had gasped and backed off as if she'd been slapped. There was no doubt. She had seen the other girl's numerous scars. The other arguing students had gone silent after hearing Aoko, and were staring down at Sanae, whose hands had started shaking. After a few seconds, she reached over with a barely contained wince and grabbed her stuff. Then she stood and walked away from the small group, muttering that she was fine as she headed for the school building. Surprisingly, Aoko didn't go after her. Instead the girl immediately went in the opposite direction to go find Kaito, and Sugaru immediately followed Sanae into the school building.

 **Ok. So this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to stop it here. Writer's block is the struggle! I will try to update sooner next time. So sorry you guys.**


	20. 19: Dead for Far Too Long

**Ok. So someone has informed me that I am spelling Hakuba's name wrong. I'm sorry about that, and I have fixed it the way you told me to in this chapter. Also, I noticed that my POV breaks didn't show up for some reason on the internet, so I hopefully have fixed that as well. Thank you people for paying close attention. Sometimes I don't, and I don't like making mistakes.**

Chapter 19

Sanae opened the first door she came to in the hall and closed it silently behind her. It was a janitor's closet, but she didn't feel like taking the risk of anyone seeing her. As dark as it was she didn't turn on the lights. She'd become accustomed to darkness in the organization, and it made her feel smaller, invisible even. That was what she wanted. Too much attention had been drawn to her, and her breathing quickened as she paced the tiny closet. _Was Aoko the only one who saw? Did she tell anyone?_ Sanae sat down with a wince, and tossed her bag at the wall across from her. She leaned carefully back on the shelf behind her, her back and shoulder still throbbing. She pulled her knees close, curling her upper body around them as if to make herself disappear completely. It was then that she realized she was hyperventilating. She curled into a tighter ball, forcing her breathing to slow. _What the hell is wrong with me? I have to get a hold of myself._ Just then there was a knock on the door.

Saguru furrowed his brow in confusion when he realized no one was in the hallway. Sanae hadn't been walking fast enough to make it to the girl's bathroom at the end of the hall without him seeing her, and he highly doubted she would draw more attention to herself by going into a classroom. He began to move forward when he heard a thump and the sound of a bag hitting the floor. The sound had come from the janitor's closet. Saguru stood in front of the door for a moment, listening to Sanae trying to catch her breath on the other side. He hesitated to knock. _What if she's crying?_ Hakuba Saguru had many talents, but comforting crying girls was not one of them. He sighed and knocked softly anyway. No answer came, so he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I know you're in there, Sanae-san," he said, trying to sound gentle. She didn't answer him. "May I come in?" Once again, she said nothing, so he opened the door. He found her curled up in the darkness with her knees tucked up to her chest, but as he flicked the light switch on she lifted her head. He closed the door behind him, somehow feeling like she'd want him to. After all, she was trying to hide. He hesitantly sat down beside her, leaning back on the shelf behind them. She didn't turn to look at him. The only acknowledgement she'd given his presence had been when he'd turned the light on.

"Not answering was supposed to mean 'no,'" she finally murmured, her gaze never leaving the wall in front of her. Saguru felt a small smile twitching on his face, and he quickly fought it off.

"Unfortunately it would seem I'm not as intelligent as you thought I was," he said quietly. "I didn't get the hint." Sanae shook her head a little, knowing that he was just trying to help. _He doesn't understand though..._ "Nakamori-san won't tell anyone. You know that, don't you? She respects the privacy of others." Sanae shook her head again. _No. He could never understand...no one here can..._

"Saguru-san," she said, finally facing him. "That's not what I'm worried about. Maybe I was at first, but...I trust Aoko-chan not to spread rumors." The teen detective beside her frowned.

"Then why did you-"

"You could never understand," she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears and barely audible as she faced the wall again. To Saguru, it seemed as if she didn't even realize she was speaking. "You don't know what it's like to have your life ripped out from under you...to be taken away from your home, your family, your friends...To be beaten and cursed at every day because they want to turn you into the monsters they are..." She stopped to swallow, containing as much of her emotions as possible as she somehow pulled her knees even closer to her body. "...to have the most important person in the world to you always held over your head...always in danger unless you follow orders..." She shook her head, trying to calm her breathing and keep her tears at bay. "I want to forget it all...and people like Aoko-chan make me feel almost normal again...But now that won't work anymore. She'll only see the scars...she'll always think that she has to pity me, to treat me gently because I'm broken...and maybe I am, but I don't want anyone's pity...I just want to live again. I've been dead for far too long."

They sat in silence for another few minutes, Saguru trying to absorb and contemplate all that he'd just heard. Then he laid his hand on her arm, barely touching her since he half-expected her to flinch away. She didn't, so he spoke. "I may not be able to even pretend to know how you feel, but I can understand what you mean to say about Nakamori-san. As you said, you don't want anyone's pity. You want a friend. You want back the life that you lost. I can understand that. Nakamori-san would too." Sanae met his gaze once more, and he almost had to turn away. He felt as if her sharp gaze was boring into him, trying to read his thoughts, to decide whether or not he was trustworthy.

The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang, and she stood up to get her bag, making Saguru feel as if he'd missed out on the answers to all his questions. He had gained some new insights into her mind and her past while she spoke to him, but it was still not enough. He wanted the whole picture, but she wasn't going to give it to him. As guilty as it made him feel, he snagged a strand of her hair off the back of her shirt, which was loose enough to the point that she didn't notice his light touch. He stood as well, but neither of them moved until the second bell rang, and the students who were running a little late had left the hall silent once again. Then Sanae opened the door and stepped out. She sighed softly and turned to look up at the tall boy.

"Tell Kaito I felt sick and went home," she requested. Saguru opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a look. "Please..." Saguru noted the pleading look in her eyes, and imagined the brighter blue behind the contact lenses pleading with him as well. He nodded, watching her turn and walk away. As soon as she rounded the corner, he pulled the short strand of her hair from his pocket. He knew he would feel guilty about going behind her back to find out who she really was, but his detective instincts were screaming at him that it would be better to know than to let her mystery go unsolved. With his thoughts put together, he made his way to his next class, hoping that a certain magician would spare him from his shenanigans for the remainder of the day so he could write down the new facts he'd learned.

Kaito watched Saguru like a hawk as he entered the classroom late. The other boy was a stickler when it came to the time, so to the magician it seemed extremely suspicious that the teen would come to class late. The detective also seemed to be doing everything possible to avoid his gaze. Kaito glanced at Aoko out of the corner of his eye. She'd pulled him from some of his friends at lunch by the ear and asked if he knew about Sanae's scars. He'd wanted to go looking for her, but a very distressed Aoko had dragged him to class when the bell rang, insisting that she would most likely be there. Her empty desk said otherwise, and the little piece of paper that dropped onto his desk as Saguru passed him told him that she'd gone home.

His gaze moved over to the teen detective from across the room, and he observed him scribbling feverishly in a notebook before their lesson had even begun. Kaito crumpled the paper in his hand, and unknowingly made a small crane. _That guy knows something...but she said she didn't want him involved..._ Kaito turned back to his own closed notebook, for once actually not causing a ruckus at the beginning of class. He could feel his face heating up at the thought of Sanae deciding to tell Saguru about her past, but he quickly tried to shake away the slight twinge he felt. _I can't be jealous...That's ridiculous._ Kaito caught Saguru stowing away the notebook he'd been writing in out of the corner of his eye, and the twinge of anger returned. He tried to focus on his work, hoping no one could see his red cheeks.

Sherry would have laughed at the cliche of the rain hitting her window, but she was too busy trying to feel nothing, too busy staring across the room at the bed her roommate used to sleep in. She'd been told she'd be moved, or someone else would be moved to room with her, but it hadn't happened yet. In her original opinion, it was for the best. She preferred the solitude and privacy of being in a room alone. After the day she'd had though, she'd never longed for company more fervently. She wondered if Martini's grief came in waves the way hers did. She wondered if the girl was somewhere listening to the rain as well, thinking about how stupid it was that it seemed to always rain when someone important died. Sherry curled into a tighter ball on her bed, feeling the newspaper against her arms as she pressed it into her body.

On the front page she'd discovered that morning was Miyano Akemi's body, covered in a sheet. Police officers surrounded her, and for some odd reason an older girl with her arms around the shoulders of a little boy who had blood on his hands. The boy seemed vaguely familiar, but Sherry had been more focused on the heading that screamed "SUICIDE" in bold print.

She'd carried on with her day as if nothing was wrong, but then she took the newspaper to bed with her. The first round of tears had hit her like a ton of bricks. They were full of rage, directed at everyone and everything, including herself for not being able to prevent her sister from participating in the robbery. Once that had subsided, the next round was the bitter loneliness that accompanied loss. She had no one left. Akemi had been all she had. She thought of her roommate once more, remembering how she'd hoped never to lose her sibling the way the other teenager had. Sherry found herself unable to really comprehend her loss. It was something that she hadn't ever thought would happen to her. Her parents had been dead for years, but there had been nothing really to miss about them that she could remember clearly.

"Suicide," she murmured, the word tasting disgusting and all too wrong on her tongue. Sherry sat up straight. She knew Akemi had been trying to help her get out. She knew she wouldn't have committed suicide. She wouldn't have abandoned her. Then it hit her, and the revelation she had hurt even worse than finding out the only family she had left was dead in the first place. _They killed her._ A cold chill ran down her spine as she watched the rain beat the window to death. _No...not they...just one..._ Sherry opened the window and let the crumbled newspaper drop out of it.

Sanae had immediately changed into a blue sweater and jeans when she got back to Kaito's house. The clothing felt normal and comfortable, and she pulled her hands in the sleeves as she curled up on the sofa. She had just finished her homework from the classes she'd been present in, and she knew it wouldn't take very long to get through the others once Kaito got there. They'd created a sort of routine in a way. She would help Kaito finish his homework quickly and he'd tell her all about everything she'd missed during the last six years. The idea of why she had missed so much was never discussed. They avoided the topic of her captivity like the plague, and the few times Kaito had tried to ask her any questions about it, she had shut him out.

She frowned and curled up into a tighter ball on the sofa, wondering why she couldn't tell Kaito about the organization and why she'd hinted at it to Saguru earlier. She remembered what Vermouth had initially told her about her emotions; the way they could be exploited and the way they could make people do wonderful or terrible things. She knew she'd lost control of her emotions in front the teen detective, and the thought sent a shiver down her spine. The idea of letting him see her sorrow and fears made he feel weak and powerless, and she didn't like it at all. Sanae wanted to regain control over her life, not lose it any more than she already had. The image of Shinichi's bloody head hitting the grass flashed across her mind, and she sat up quickly and covered her ears with her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her hands against her ears as hard as she could to drown out the sound of Gin's voice. The memories would not be silent though, and they only left her when she heard the front door open.

"Sanae?" she heard Kaito call. She uncurled herself and let her hands drop into her lap. He always called her Shino when they were alone, so she knew he had someone with him. When he entered the room, she heard the front door shut. He looked at her sadly for a moment, and she looked right back at him. They didn't need words to communicate. It was one of many moments when she knew his thoughts and he knew hers. He didn't have to tell her Aoko was there waiting inside by the door, or that he wanted to know if she was ok. His eyes and expression said it all. As the magician seemed finally about to speak, Sanae stood and held up her hand.

"Aoko-chan," she called. By way of answer the girl poked her head around the wall. Then she moved into the doorway. No one said anything, but soon Aoko started to cry.

"I'm so sorry," she hiccuped as she swiped at her tears. "I didn't-"

"It's ok," Sanae replied with a soft smile as she moved closer to the other girl. She felt nervous, but then she remembered what Saguru had told her. _"As you said, you don't want anyone's pity. You want a friend. You want back the life that you lost. I can understand that. Nakamori-san would too."_ Her smile grew a little brighter. "Having you for a friend makes it much easier to move on..." She watched the girl who reminded her so much of her best friend gently dry her eyes as she moved closer. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't let this change anything." The inspector's daughter smiled sadly and closed the distance between them to hug her. Sanae stiffened a little, not entirely used to the physical contact that didn't include bruises and scrapes.

"You're still the same person," she murmured. "I just know a little more about you now is all." Sanae reached up and gave the other girl's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you." Kaito stood silently smiling behind them until Aoko finally said she needed to go make dinner for her father and left. The minute she was gone Kaito stepped over to Sanae's side.

"Well," he started. "Now that that's all sorted out..." He snapped his fingers and was suddenly in casual clothes after a puff of smoke filled the room. "I think we should go out for dinner." He snapped his fingers once more, and after another puff of smoke Sanae was dressed in a casual dark green, long-sleeved dress. She took one glance at the thief's cheeky grin that she knew so well, and walked toward the door.

"I don't even want to know," she commented with a shake of her head, eliciting a laugh from said magician.

"Even if you did I couldn't tell you," he replied as they headed out the door. He caught her hand before she could step off the porch though. Kaito opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm as 'ok' as I can possibly be right now, Kaito," she said before he could ask. He blinked in a rare display of surprise, and then gave her Kid's trademark grin. He kissed her forehead and stepped off the porch ahead of her. It was something he did every so often. She wondered why he'd turned away so quickly this time though.

He wondered if she'd seen the coloring of his cheeks.

They went to a restaurant that wasn't too fancy, and Kaito filled her in on the day's escapades after she had left. He of course, left out the part about the pang of jealousy he had felt towards Saguru. Soon enough they found themselves back on Kaito's front porch, and Sanae stood waiting for him to unlock the door. A sudden shiver ran down her spine though, and her hair seemed to stand on end. _We're being watched._ Sanae looked up and down the street as discretely as possible, slowly following Kaito into the house. The feeling had not been a threatening one though. As unnerving as it was, she felt that whoever was observing them was not doing so with a malicious intent. She remained silent, and hoped that she was right not to worry.

Vermouth melted into the shadows when Martini turned to scan the street. She smiled to herself. _As observant as your dear brother was...it would appear that I've taught you a bit too well..._ The blonde blew a silent kiss across the street. Then she turned away and walked back to her motorbike. _We'll meet again soon..._

 **I'm thinking this is a little longer than usual, but I think that's a good thing. I don't know. I just finish chapters wherever my brain decides to stop. Thanks for reading.**


	21. 20: An Unexpected Visitor

**I can't possibly express how sorry I am for this taking so long. I was recently in a theater adaptation of** ** _Around the World in 80 Days_** **, and I have been unimaginably busy with that and other things. This is probably the first chance in a while I have had to really sit down and write. Never fear though! I would never abandon this story without giving notice. Anyway. Enough of my excuses. Here's the chapter.**

Chapter 20

Conan knelt silently in the grass at the outskirts of Tropical Land. He'd finally managed to shake off the elementary school students who'd clung to him after school, and had snuck into the outer edges of the park. The blood in the grass was long gone, but the images and sounds remained burned in his memory. _"I haven't done anything wrong..."_ Conan stood up and glanced around. _There has to be something...where would she go? She clearly didn't go to our parents or the police...but that dying girl said she got away..._

The shrunken detective turned and noticed the wooded area directly downhill from where he stood. He walked down there slowly, scanning the ground with his eyes as he went and wishing he had returned the morning after his poisoning. Then he sighed, realizing that the heavy rain on that night would have washed plenty of evidence away anyway, so it was useless to beat himself up for not going back sooner. He was fortunate to even have proof that his sister had been there. His hand found its way to his chest as he made sure the locket was still there, feeling irrational and strangely comforted by its presence. Not very far in, he was surprised to find the sleeve of a coat sticking out from under a bush. He pulled the article of clothing out, clenching his fists at the sight of the bloodstains. He let his fingers roam over the large hole through the back, remembering the scream and the dull pain he'd felt flash across his back.

He knew the coat had been Shino's, so he searched the pockets with a handkerchief. The man who'd hurt her could've handed her something that she put into her pocket, and Conan didn't want to take the chance of ruining anything useful that could have possibly been left behind. There were several inner pockets that contained knives and small flash-bombs, and one that contained a handgun. Conan frowned. _If she were a prisoner, then why would she be so well-armed?...Unless...they were trying to make her one of them..._ He suddenly sneezed, the headache he'd also managed to shake off after another torturous day of elementary school returning with a vengeance. _Damnit. I forgot how I used to get sick all the time when I was this age._ The boy cleared his throat and looked back down at the handgun, slowly fitting the pieces of the puzzle he had so far together. _Shino had been injured by these people, but she had gotten away...she didn't use the weapons she had in her coat to defend herself...but why?_ Conan's brow furrowed. _Wouldn't she have wanted to draw attention from the police? After all, those men said they were too close by for guns..._

He knelt down again, sniffling as he tried not to sneeze again. _This organization must be bigger than the police can handle...perhaps she didn't trust that they didn't have members on the inside._ It was saddening and unnerving to think that Inspector Megure, whom they had both known for so many years, would possibly be unworthy of their trust. _But even if the police were part of this organization, she could've gotten in touch with the professor or our parents..._ That thought made him feel cold inside. _What if there were more lives at stake than just ours...an organization powerful enough to infiltrate the police would be very thorough...perhaps Agasa was right...they could have been threatening everyone she knew...it didn't have to just be me...they might have even held Ran's life over her head..._

Conan shuddered, the possibility of the men in black going after Ran making him uneasy as it always did when he thought of it. _If they're still searching for her, they could start killing people to draw her out..._ He quickly shoved the coat and its contents back under the bush. If they hadn't found it yet, then they most likely wouldn't. He could return and investigate more later. The shrunken teen climbed back up the hill and began making his way home, feeling sicker as he went. He stopped at a pay phone near the agency and pulled out his voice-changing bow tie. _Ran hasn't gotten a phone call from "Shinichi" in a little while, and if she's feels afraid or watched...she'll be more likely to tell a high school detective than a six-year old._ As the phone rang, Conan looked out at the street. He felt a sudden sense of foreboding. Something was bound to happen soon, and he worried that he'd read about Shino's body being found in a dark alley, the way his own was supposed to have been.

* * *

Saguru's hand hovered over the computer keyboard in his grandfather's research center. What he was about to do would tell him who the strand of hair he'd taken from Sanae's sweater really belonged to. Part of him wished that the power would go out so he couldn't find out anything, while the detective part of him begged for answers. _No one gets scars like hers by accident..._ Taking a deep breath, Saguru typed the information he'd received from his grandfather's lab into the database. He recalled staying up all night to find out the identity of Kaito Kid, and since then, he'd found little ways to narrow down his searches. It would still take a while though, so he settled into his desk chair for a long search.

* * *

It turned out Kudou Shinichi was even more strange than Hattori Heiji had expected. He'd heard and read plenty about his the so-called "Detective of the East," but nothing could prepare him for the teen's odd behavior, not to mention the extremely strange illness that had seemed to overtake him before he basically vanished. There was something about the Tokyo detective that he had to admire though. Heiji had treated the case as a contest, one that he ended up losing. Kudou Shinichi, however, without any of the arrogance about him that had seemed so prevalent in the many newspaper articles and interviews Heiji had read, told him quite simply that there was no contest, and that there could only be one truth.

The green-eyed teen frowned as he opened his desk drawer though, pulling out a silver locket on an abnormally long chain. The chain looked as if it had been broken, and when Heiji had initially found it on the floor of the room where the murder had taken place, he vaguely recalled spotting Shinichi slip the chain into his pocket while entering the room. He wasn't sure why he'd taken it, but something told him it would be best to give the piece of jewelry back to the other teen detective in person. The dried bits of blood on the chain and on the circular locket itself troubled him, and his detective's mind longed to investigate.

Heiji had yet to open the locket though. _It's probably got some picture of that Mouri girl in it..._ He snorted at the thought, but he put the necklace back in his drawer, still a little wary of the blood on the outside. The object seemed too private. There was more to it than just a picture of someone's love interest, and Heiji was not ready to dive into that mystery just yet. As if to confirm this, a sudden shout from Toyoma Kazuha, his best friend, called him away from his room. "I'M COMING, YOU IMPATIENT IDIOT!" he responded to the yelling, laughing to himself over the girl standing in his yard's reaction. Then he headed down to meet her.

* * *

Shino had taken out the colored contacts as soon as she was inside of the house for the evening. Kaito had told her he was going grocery shopping, but she knew better. He had given her the same lame excuse once before, and he came back four hours later with only some hot chocolate and marshmallows to show for it. There was a Kid-like glint in his eyes that told her he was staking out a heist location, so she promised him dinner when he came back. She got out the cutting board, and reached across the counter for a kitchen knife to chop vegetables with. The action of chopping the food up to cook soothed her, and made her less nervous to be in the house alone. She had begun to sing quietly to herself as she moved about the kitchen, but she stopped abruptly as a chill ran down her spine. She was not alone. She could sense the presence of someone else in the house, and her heart rate quickened as she began to hum again, playing off her sudden stop as if she'd been distracted looking in one of the cupboards.

Shino moved slowly and naturally back to the cutting board, not betraying anything in her expression. If the organization had taught her anything, it was how to be subtle, to act as if nothing was wrong when she needed hide or pretend. If her life depended on it, she could lie with great ease, and pretending not to notice she was being watched was no different in her mind. She sliced two carrots quickly, and then suddenly hurled the thin kitchen knife to her right. She had spotted the movement of a person in the dark out of the corner of her eye, and she heard a satisfying gasp as the intruder became pinned to the wall by the knife. The teen grabbed two more knives, throwing one and flipping the other over in her hand to hold in front of her.

"Who are you?" she demanded, once she'd heard a second gasp following the thunk of the knife sticking into the wall. She was greeted only by the intruder's quiet breathing in the darkness of the hallway, so she moved a little closer. "Tell me who you are!" she shouted through clenched teeth, trying to sound as intimidating as she could. When there was no answer again, she used her free hand to flip on the hall light, and she was met with brown curls, and shocked eyes that were identical to hers in both expression and color. After a moment lost in silent astonishment, she found her voice, and she spoke in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Kaa-san?"

* * *

Saguru simply stared at the computer screen for a long time. He had found what he'd been searching for, but it wasn't at all what he'd expected to find. He'd expected to find articles about a missing teenager, or perhaps one who'd been recently orphaned or abandoned by an abusive parent. He didn't expect to solve a case that had been cold for years: the kidnapping of ten-year old Kudou Shino. The picture of the smiling girl on the screen looked so much different from the girl he knew. The little girl's eyes were beautiful in their innocence and joy, while just as fascinating on the older girl, filled with a haunted and weathered look. The girl he knew was broken. Someone had taken the little girl in the picture and ripped her apart the way a dog might throw around a new toy.

The detective's eyes darted over the articles as he remembered the only time his father had actually called out of concern for him. Being the child of someone as important to the police as his father made him an ideal target, and after the kidnapping of the famous Kudous' children had reached the evening news, Saguru's father had called to make sure his son was at home safe with his mother. He remembered hearing that Shino's twin, Shinichi had been found in a park with a dislocated shoulder, and that's when he realized why the girl's distinct blue eyes had seemed so familiar. They were the same eyes of her brother, the famous high school detective. Something more was definitely going on though. According to recent news articles, no one had seen or heard from Kudou Shinichi in a while. Saguru placed his chin in his hand in thought. _If she's reappeared...then what happened to her brother?...and how does Kuroba fit into this mess?_

 **Yes. I know it's short and not my best, but please bear with me. I will try to update again at the end of this week, but it may not work out. Let me know what you think.**


	22. 21: Shino's Anger

**Alright. I found some extra time to write, so here we go.**

Chapter 21

 _Vermouth twisted her blond curls up with practiced ease, covering them with a more subtle, brown wig that had much fewer curls. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she checked her makeup for the last time. The bright blue eyes staring back at her in her reflection sent a brief pang of guilt through her, but imagining the reaction her disguise would receive made the guilt feel worthwhile._

 _"So I take it you found your little pet, then," a voice said, startling her. She didn't jump though. Her reputation in the organization would not permit showing any signs of fear. Instead, she met the eyes observing her in the mirror, and then began absentmindedly packing up her makeup kit._

 _"Perhaps," she replied indifferently. "What's it to you, Bourbon?" The platinum blonde shrugged a little._

 _"Oh nothing. It's none of my business what you do, but I was wondering why you'd be so careless. Dressing as the parent of your former pupil may draw some unwanted attention."_

 _"Who said I didn't like your attention?" Vermouth shot back with Yukiko's flashy smile as she stood to leave. Bourbon grabbed her arm before she could pass him though._

 _"You and I both know you care for that girl more than you like to admit, and if Gin were to see you he'd suspect that-"_

 _"You're telling me I care too much, and yet you're the one worried about what will happen if Gin were to recognize the person I'm disguised as." The man let go of her sleeve, and she flashed him one more smile as she left the room. When the door closed, Bourbon let his eyes roam around the tiny room where he himself had spent countless hours perfecting disguises. He had convinced himself that he didn't care about the girl who'd been forced into the organization, but he knew that wasn't entirely true. He pitied her, and deep down, he didn't want to see any more children get hurt by the organization. He'd already watched it destroy too many lives._

* * *

"Kaa-san?"

Shino stared at her mother's shocked and slightly frightened face as she slowly moved towards her, the knife in her hand slowly lowering. Once she was almost close enough to touch her, she quickly slammed the knife into the wall through the brown curls, effectively pinning the woman's head to the wall. The shock on the older woman's face turned to an intrigued smile that the teen knew all too well.

"How did you know it was me?" Vermouth asked casually. Shino's gaze hardened, and she kept up her steely glare as she yanked all three knives out and calmly went back into the kitchen. She hoped Vermouth couldn't see the emotions she was trying to hide as she turned off the stove and put the knives down on the counter: the outrage she was trying to fend off because the woman had the audacity to show up dressed as her mother, the panic and fear of Kaito getting hurt if she were discovered, and a deep sorrow, an inner voice screaming to know why Vermouth did everything that she did.

"Come on now. You have to admit I had you fooled for a moment," Vermouth commented as she entered the kitchen. _Does she ever take anything seriously?_ Shino felt the woman's presence looming over her, much too close. She whirled around and held up one of the knives.

"Don't come near me," she hissed. Vermouth, looking a little taken aback at the outburst, backed away and held up her hands. Shino closed her eyes and sighed, trying to contain her emotions. "Sit down," she ordered much more quietly. "And take off that disguise." Vermouth complied quietly, observing the tense teen sit down across from her at the table. Once they were both settled, Shino laid the knife down. She knew Vermouth wouldn't try to hurt her, but she wanted her to know that whatever bond they'd previously had had been broken. "How did you find me?" she asked quietly, honestly worried about the answer.

"Oh don't worry, dear," the woman remarked. " _They_ don't know where you are. _They_ don't know how many times I heard about you playing with little 'Kai-chan' from Chikage-san and Yukiko." Inwardly, Shino sighed in relief. Outwardly, she showed no reaction. "You two used to be so cute," the woman continued with a laugh. "You used to-"

"What do you want? You didn't come here to reminisce."

"Well you've got me there, Martini." Shino visibly stiffened.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh that's right. You go by Kokura Sanae now, don't you?" The teen remained silent. "Sounds like something Kaito-kun would make up. Speaking of which, where is the resident magician? I was hoping to see him again since it's been so long."

"Just answer the question," Shino said, starting to get annoyed with the woman who prided herself on being mysterious. Vermouth shook her head before answering, and it made Shino want to punch the smile right off her face.

"If you really must know, I simply came to see how you were doing. After all, your brother was a brilliant young man. His loss is a great loss to the world."

"How can you talk about him so indifferently!" Shino finally exploded, slamming her fist down on the table. "I've had enough of your games! I've put up with them for far too long!" She stood and paced the room as she tried to catch her breath. "You claimed so many times that you cared about us; that everything you did and told me to do would keep us safe..." Her voice grew quiet, becoming an almost inaudible whisper. "But you didn't so much as bat an eyelash when they killed Shinichi...if you had cared you would have fought them then and there...you would have left our family alone in the first place."

"That was not my decision to make," Vermouth finally interrupted, standing as well. "You know if I hadn't done something he would have been dead when you were ten. Otherwise your okaa-san would have had to-"

"No! You could have said no! You had a choice! You didn't have to take my life away! You didn't have to destroy my family! If you really cared like you say you do you would have _died_ before letting them hurt us!" Shino suddenly froze, noticing that she was shivering all over, and practically hyperventilating against the tears she could feel welling up in her eyes. She leaned on the counter for support, turning away from Vermouth. The only sound in the room for a moment was her quivering gasps. Then the older woman approached her from the side.

"You haven't mourned yet, have you?" she murmured. Shino took a deep breath.

"You're the one who always told me that any sign of weakness would would get me killed, so what else did you expect," the teen responded venomously. Shino met the woman's gaze, noting once again that same sadness she had never been able to pinpoint as a real emotion, even after six years had passed. The actress gently tucked Shino's short hair behind her ear, leaving her hand on her cheek.

"I see rage in you. A fire in those cold eyes that longs for some sort of release. Here you are, shouting at me...but who are you really angry at?" She took her hand away and stepped back, beginning to pace the room. "Is it really me, or the organization? Or perhaps Gin? He did murder your brother after all... But your parents left him all alone...and it was he himself who walked into that alley." _No._ "In fact, isn't it possible that you might be angry at him for dying?" _Stop it._ "...for making all your suffering a waste?...for leaving you alone?"

"Stop it." The pacing ceased. "That's not true." Shino meant for her words to sound stronger, but all that had come out had been a broken whisper.

"I came to offer you an escape," Vermouth suddenly admitted quietly. "If you come with me, I can get you away. I can take you where you won't exist anymore...where no one can find you." Shino stared at the floor, her expression hidden.

"You should have killed me when I was ten," she finally whispered, meeting her teacher's eyes once more. For once, she let her see everything. To Vermouth, it was like a veil had been lifted off the teen's sky-colored eyes, and she saw everything: the pain, the hatred, the despair, and the tortured look that she knew would never truly be gone. The girl had too many scars, too many bad memories. Like the myth of Pandora's box though, there was a single light among all the dark things she could see.

There was determination in those eyes; a determination to not give in till she stopped the organization for good. The actress knew that Shino would never truly give up, even if she herself didn't realize it. There were so many times she could've taken her own life, but she had never done so. Vermouth left the house lost in a trance of shock and awe. _Perhaps there is still hope for a Silver Bullet..._

* * *

When Sherry stepped out of the car, she was already in a bad mood. It was the second time she'd been sent with a team to scour the mansion that stood before her. She felt like an intruder walking through the front doors, expecting the house's owners to suddenly call the police on them. Every book she saw, every family photograph hanging on the wall sent chills down her spine; especially once she'd noticed said family photographs came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway. The two children whose faces would sometimes haunt her dreams grinned at her from the photos innocently, but she knew if the two of them actually knew her, their smiles would disappear in an instant.

Martini's face was the one she found particularly disturbing, but it was her twin's eerily similar one that sent her shuddering and moving on up the stairs. _You killed him...you killed her brother..._ Sherry opened the same door she'd gone to first the first time she'd entered the house, feeling it was fitting that she should lose her own sibling after contributing to the death of another's. The room was even more dusty than she'd remembered it, but the rest of the house would soon catch up. There were the possessions strewn about the floor, the pens on the desk waiting patiently for the little girl who hadn't put them to paper in over six years.

She opened the closet again as she'd done before, gently running her gloved fingers over the little dresses hanging there. Some were very small, nearly a toddler's size, but they grew longer as she moved down the rack. Then, like the pictures, they abruptly stopped. Much like her, her former roommate had never gotten to experience high school. Much like her, she'd lost any sense of family at a young age. The young scientist took one last glance around the room, and then left it as it had been when she walked in. She knew they wouldn't find much. The parents had come home once or twice, leaving her to wonder if they'd buried their son in secret, if his whole disappearance was kept quiet on purpose to avoid the pain the media's attention would bring them after the loss of a second child.

Sherry faced the open bedroom of Kudou Shinichi, remembering going in before. Others were talking softly as they moved upstairs, so she went into the room quickly to have a moment to herself there. Compared to the room she'd come from, his was sparse. There was practically nothing of interest there, so she simply began opening drawers and moving objects around to see how much, if anything had been disturbed. As expected, she found nothing, until she checked one last drawer. A chill ran down Sherry's spine. His childhood clothes, which had been in the drawer the last time the girl had looked, were gone.

She checked other drawers over again, and even some of the boxes at the top of the closet, but they were nowhere to be found. _It_ _couldn't_ _be...there's_ _no_ _way_ _he_ _could_ _possibly_ _have..._ Her heart began racing at the possibilities, the lab test result of a shrinking mouse clouding her mind. Quickly, she put back everything she'd moved. The people with her wouldn't notice. None of them had worked as closely with the poison as she had. None of them had observed the test results as carefully as she had. She masked her expression in indifference as she moved on to the next room, making way for two other members to pass her. The exhilaration of her possible discovery lifted her from her dark mood, and she couldn't help but hope like she never had before as she closed another door behind her. _If my theory is correct...then he's safe...for now..._

* * *

 _The phantom thief laughed loudly as he heard the inspector's indignant shouts fading away behind him. He felt successful and slightly giddy, having a good feeling about the jewel he had stashed in his coat pocket. He burst through the door to the roof, chuckling slightly and straightening his tie. He reached into his coat to take out the jewel, only to discover that it was gone. The magician patted himself down, wondering if perhaps he'd placed the gem in a different pocket than he'd originally thought._

 _"You won't find it there," a soft, familiar voice murmured, the sound seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. He moved toward the source of the sound, finding it standing on the edge of the roof and facing the city beyond._

 _"Shino?" he called cautiously, fear suddenly clawing up his chest. "Shino, what are you doing up here?" She chuckled lightly, the wind rushing past so quickly he thought for sure she would fall. Her body remained as motionless as a statue though._

 _"Just enjoying the view. I'm sure you love to look at it sometimes too while you're out here." She turned around to face him slowly, and he suddenly noticed that she was wearing a plain white dress, and her bare feet poked out from under the bottom of the skirt. Her hands were together at her middle, and she opened her fingers to reveal the jewel he had stolen, glowing in the moonlight and revealing a smaller red jewel inside. "You finally did it, Kaito," she whispered. "After all this time you finally found the one thing that you could avenge your father with." Her smile made him nervous, and he stepped closer to her._

 _"I know Shino," he said. "Why don't you come down here and give it to me, and we can destroy it together." Her eyes turned sad then, and she shook her head at him gently._

 _"I'm afraid you're out of time. You have to choose. You have to make a choice before it's too late."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Will you save me from them, or will you think only of your vengeance?" Kaito frowned at her strange question._

 _"I...I don't-" The gunshot interrupted him, and he stone clinked softly as it hit the rooftop. Kaito looked on, frozen in horror as the blood spread out across Shino's white dress._

 _"Too late," she whispered, one tear going down her cheek. Then she fell back and disappeared over the edge of the roof. Then he heard another chuckle, and Snake stood before him with the gem in one hand and a gun in the other._

 _"Game over, little thief," he sneered. Then he pulled the trigger._

Kaito shot upright with a gasp in his bed. Then he quickly jumped out and ran down the hall to the guest room. His breathing began to slow as he saw Shino's chest rising and falling in her sleep. He slid down the wall outside the door, sitting in the hallway and trying to erase the image of the blood from his mind. He glanced around the doorframe at her again, mentally reminding himself that he had only been dreaming. He remembered how oddly quiet she'd been when he came back in. He'd been gone for hours and she hadn't even questioned why he'd returned with only a loaf of bread to show for it. His mind raced. _What if something happened? What if my dream-_ Kaito shook his head vigorously before his thoughts could really form. Then he stood and took one last look at the sleeping girl. _It was only a dream...everything will be ok..._

 **Ok. So I will admit it did take longer than I expected to write this, but thankfully not too much longer. I feel like my writing style went a little crazy in this chapter, but I still like the way it turned out longer than usual. Let me know what you think. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	23. 22: A Painful Illsuion

**Aaaaahhhh! I'm so sorry this took forever! You would not believe how busy I've been. To hopefully make up for this, I've made this chapter a little longer than usual, and I have plans for the next one written down. Woo! Anyway, so sorry again. Here's a new chapter.**

Chapter 22

"Kaito..." Shino whispered, gently shaking his arm. "Kaito." When the magician barely stirred, she frowned and glanced at the clock on his wall. It was already a little after noon, and despite it not being a school day Kaito was not one to sleep late. She was about to try to wake him up again, but the phone rang in the hallway. She was always leery about answering his calls for him, and she usually would just tell him who was calling. The screen had "AOKO" flashing on it though, so she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Finally!" the girl exclaimed. "It's about time you...wait. Is that you, Sanae-chan?"

"Yes, it's me. A certain someone decided to sleep through the whole day."

"Hm...that's weird. He usually wakes me up with all the noise he makes." The girl paused, as if she were considering something. Then she laughed a little. "Oh well. You're the one I really wanted to talk to."

"Um...ok," Shino responded, wondering what Aoko had to say to her.

"There's a shopping center not far from our neighborhood that's having a big sale. Keiko and I want to go, and I thought you might want to go with us." Shino bit her lip. She had vague recollections of shopping trips with her mother and Ran and Sonoko, but she didn't know what she'd do if she actually agreed to go. She didn't exactly have spending money. A sudden chill went through her. _What if someone followed Vermouth to Ekoda? They could be watching for me in the area right now..._

"Um...Aoko-chan...I'd love to go with you, but-"

"Great! I'll be right over. I'll help you get that lazy moron out of bed. See you in a few minutes!" Then she hung up.

"A-Aoko-chan w-" Shino tried to stammer, but she gave up with a sigh when she heard the dial tone in her ear.

"Something wrong?" Kaito asked from behind her, stifling a yawn. _Hm...I don't know...try...my life is an absolute wreck, the woman who's at least partially responsible for that showed up here last night, and now I'm being paranoid about going shopping with a few girls from my class...to sum it up I'd have to say..._

"Everything," she groaned quietly, massaging her temples with her fingers. "If only I could sleep all day like you." She turned to face the magician and found him looking at her very intently. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Kaito quickly blinked away the dazed look in his eyes, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"No," he replied, clearing his throat. _Something's wrong. His eyes don't look right._ Shino observed his nervous fidgeting. _He's frightened...but why?_ "Were you desperately bored without me this morning?" the thief remarked in his sing-song voice, eliminating any trace of negative emotion from his expression. The doorbell rang downstairs, and Shino felt herself begin to panic a little.

"Look. Aoko wants to have some kind of girl shopping trip, or something, so can you go tell her I suddenly felt sick?" Her words came out fast, but as she tried to hurry back toward the guest room, Kaito caught her arm.

"Wait. Why wouldn't you want to go?"

"Look. I just...I'm not like them...I can't...do normal teenagery things, and...stop laughing!" Kaito had released her arm, but he was having an extremely hard time repressing his laughter.

"That's a really pathetic excuse, and anyone who can use the word 'teenagery' in a sentence can probably go out and be 'normal' for a few hours." Kaito took her hands in his, giving her the amused smile he'd always given her when they were children. "Aoko likes you. She wants to be friends. She's just trying to help you feel included."

"But I don't-"

"Here." He let her go, made a sudden puff of smoke in the air, and then handed her a brown wallet. "This was Kaa-san's. She doesn't use it anymore, so I put some money from my allowance in there for you."

"Kaito, I-"

"Don't worry about it. I would've spent it on chocolate, or something else pointless. You need to get out more anyway." Before she could protest anymore, Aoko had opened the front door and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow. You hid the spare key really well this time. You must really not want me to cook for you again." Kaito shuddered, making Aoko smirk with triumph. Then her expression turned to one of wonder. "Wow, Sanae-chan. Your eyes are so pretty. Did you put in colored contacts?" Shino felt like a deer caught in headlights, and she could feel the gears in Kaito's head turning beside her as he thought up an excuse for her. She turned and went into the guest room to put in her contact lenses. She didn't hear what he said, but she knew him well enough to know he could get Aoko to buy some sort of story.

After putting in the lenses, she observed herself in the mirror. She'd braided a small section of her short hair, which she never did, and the lenses took the sharpness from her eyes. They made her look more feminine, more shy, and she'd played up the personality at school and around Aoko and her friends to keep up appearances. Sanae took a deep breath. _It's going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen. Everything will be alright._ She stood to go, only pausing to clench her fists once she realized the words she'd just told herself weren't hers. They had always been her brother's.

* * *

Kaito watched the two girls walk down the street until they turned the corner. Then he sighed, still trying to get rid of the image of blood spreading across Shino's chest. _She'll be fine. She needs to take her mind off things._ Kaito climbed back up the stairs and went through the portrait of his father in his room. _You've got a heist to finalize for next week, Kaito. Focus._

* * *

"Come on, Conan-kun!" Ayumi shouted, dragging him through the store by his arm. Mitsuhiko and Genta followed quickly behind them, not exactly pleased to see the little girl paying so much attention to the bespectacled, little boy. Conan moaned as Ran and Sonoko chatted a little ways behind them. _How did I allow myself to get into this?_ He had tried to stay at the apartment and search for Shino's locket, which he'd been unable to find since the diplomat's case and he desperately hoped to find before Ran or her father did. Sonoko would not be stopped from seeking out sales though, and he'd been dragged along by Ran for some new shirts before they went on the Sherlock Holmes themed trip he'd signed them up for. The elementary school students who'd decided it was their personal duty to cling to him had met them by coincidence on the sidewalk, and they got dragged along as well, refusing to leave Conan's side.

For the first time in his life the shrunken teen would rather listen to Sonoko and Ran's gossip going on behind him. The conversations of the children around him were grating on his nerves. They'd been shopping for hours, and while he'd gotten what he needed in Beika, Sonoko had found out about sales in Ekoda. The shopping center they were walking through was small, but there were some higher end stores that Conan could picture his mother shopping in. He felt a little bad for Ran every time she went into one such store with Sonoko, but the girl always helped her wealthier friend pick out something nice without complaint. The trip had become so boring overall though, that Conan was almost glad when he heard Sonoko shout, "Hey! That's my purse!" A tall, lanky man ran past him and the other children, and Conan discretely lifted the tranquilizer watch Agasa had made for him. He didn't get to shoot though. A girl who'd been walking in the same direction the thief was running had turned around and kicked him in the face.

* * *

Keiko met them at the shopping center, and the three teens slowly made their way around. The two closer friends did most of the talking and laughing, but Sanae would smile and sometimes chuckle at their antics. She would smile in a melancholic sort of way whenever Aoko did something that reminded her of Ran, but it made her feel good to know that there more people like her best friend in the world. "Aoko-chan?" she said as they were walking past a store. "Why did Kaito shudder when you made that comment about cooking for him?" It wasn't a really important question, and she felt a little guilty about wanting to be let in on what seemed to be a personal joke between them, but she was trying to start keeping up her own end of a conversation.

"Oh," Aoko laughed. "That's Kaito's secret irrational fear." Keiko giggled along with the inspector's daughter, and they briefly stopped walking.

"What's he afraid of?"

"Well. I probably shouldn't tell you, but since you're my friend, and you have to put up with living with him, I'll tell you." Aoko leaned closer to her, her voice dropping to a whisper as if no one could be permitted to hear what she said. "Kaito is deathly afraid of fish." For the first time since Kaito had first discovered her on the rooftop Sanae laughed a genuine laugh, and the added relief of having someone call her a "friend" lifted her heart.

"You're joking, right?"

"No! It's true! One time he-"

"Hey! That's my purse!" someone loudly screamed. All three girls turned around to see a guy holding a purse hurtling toward them. Not even really thinking, Sanae took one step forward and kicked the man square in the face. He hit the ground with a groan, and she leaned down and snatched the purse from his hands as the footsteps of the purse's owner reached her ears. "That was incredible!" a familiarly obnoxious voice remarked. Sanae lifted her head and almost dropped the purse on the ground. Standing right in front of her, was Suzuki Sonoko, who'd been one of her closest friends as a child. She numbly handed over the bag as the other girl thanked her and leaned down to kick the knocked out would-be thief in the shin.

"Where did you learn to do that, Sanae-chan?" Keiko asked from behind her, and Sanae turned around and nervously laughed off both hers and Aoko's reactions.

"Sonoko, did you get your bag back?" another familiar voice called upon approaching the small group. _Of course...if Sonoko's here then..._ Sanae turned around to face her best friend, swallowing away the lump attempting to form in her throat. Mouri Ran wasn't looking at her, but she caught a certain weariness in the girl's eyes. _Does she know he's gone? Surely if my parents told no one else they would've told her?_

"Looks like you're not the only karate expert in Tokyo, Ran," Sonoko joked, finally causing her to meet her gaze. Ran's eyes immediately widened, and Sanae could feel her eyes searching her face.

"It was nothing special really," Sanae said quietly, uncomfortable with all the attention on her. She observed Ran blinking away the almost glazed look in her eyes, and yet more running footfalls approached them.

"Ran-neechan! Sonoko-neechan!" a chorus of three little voices called out. Three little boys and a girl came racing up to the group, and the little girl, who was least out of breath spoke up first.

"We got the cashier to call the police," she said proudly, making all the older girls smile at her. She was enchanting in her innocence and pride, and Sanae couldn't help but long to have that innocence back. "They should be here very soon." Ran nodded, and while the teens began to introduce themselves to one another, Sanae observed the children. Her eyes finally fell on the shortest boy and stayed there. Her face paled, and she almost dropped to her knees right there and lost all composure. She blinked several times at the boy to try to rid herself of the illusion she knew she had to be seeing. The bespectacled boy's appearance matched Shinichi's in every possible way. It was all there: the striking eyes, the sharp structure of his face, the odd cowlick in the back of his hair. He looked exactly as her twin had as a child. The only difference was a large pair of glasses, which despite their father's horrible eyesight, neither of them had ever needed. She quickly shook her head and introduced herself as Kokura Sanae to her best friends, trying to forget about the miniature Shinichi standing nearby.

* * *

Conan hadn't really looked at the girl who'd managed to retrieve Sonoko's purse until the policeman had taken her aside to get her statement. His initial reaction was staring in awe, wondering why she looked so much like himself. The only differences he saw were that her features were slightly softer and more feminine than his, and her eyes were a more dull, darker shade of blue than his. Oddly enough, her eyes were the color of his father's, and he found them hard to look at for too long without his mind getting carried away.

He searched his memories, trying to recall whether or not he'd ever caught a glimpse of Shino's face at Tropical Land, but he found nothing. The girl who stood talking to the officer seemed tense, and her posture suggested that she was very shy and withdrawn. She was the exact opposite of the girl who resembled Ran, who was giggly, and seemed extremely outgoing. His gaze moved back to the girl called Kokura Sanae. _Even the initials are ours..._ He studied her until she turned away from the policeman, and their eyes locked.

* * *

Sanae smiled gently at the boy who looked so much like Shinichi, trying to keep her cool. She had to look away from him and go back to the other girls though. His gaze had been too intense and too familiar, and all the painful thoughts she'd kept trying to box up in the back of her mind came out and made her almost physically sick. She felt like the world was spinning too fast while she was standing still, and she knew she would have to get out of there before she drew too much more attention. She'd already had to face a policeman, who, even though she could tell he wasn't a member of the organization, still made her nervous. Her eyes flicked once more to the boy and back again. _It's simply not possible...he's gone...he's gone and he's never coming back..._ Sanae swallowed back her tears again, and did what she had always been trained to do. She slipped away, silently vanishing as if she had never been there in the first place, and the other three teenagers and the chattering children were none the wiser.

* * *

When Ayumi called Conan's name, he only allowed his eyes to leave the mysterious, older girl for a second. That was all it took, though. When he turned back again she was gone. His gaze darted around, and then he quickly went up to the teens. "Ran-neechan," he called, bringing all their eyes on him. "That other girl is gone." Ran's brow furrowed in confusion, and both she and her look-alike began looking around for her.

"She's done it again," the look-alike sighed.

"What do you mean, Aoko-chan?" Sonoko asked.

"She's just up and disappeared before," Aoko replied. "I'll try to get her out of the house for a while sometimes and she just disappears. It's very strange, but when I call later she's always back at home."

"That is strange," Ran commented quietly, almost as if she were talking to herself. Conan observed the look on her face, and he knew that she had noticed the same thing he had.

"It's too bad you didn't get to ask her if she was related to Shinichi-kun," Sonoko remarked, confirming that she'd also noticed the resemblance. Ran nodded slightly, a sort of sad smile on her face.

"Who's Shinichi-kun?" the girl with the glasses asked. "We could ask Sanae-chan if she knows him." Sonoko smirked, and Conan rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Shinichi-kun is Ran's wayward husband," she said dramatically, clasping her hands together for emphasis. "He's-"

"Sonoko!" Ran interrupted before her friend could talk anymore. Conan wandered away from them then, knowing that listening to the girls talk about him wouldn't help him in any way. He frowned, placing his hand on his chin in thought as he drew closer to the other children. _If that girl is Shino, why would she leave? Was it because she was afraid something would happen to Ran or Sonoko if she were found with them?_

Conan froze. _Maybe it was me...she looked horrified by the sight of me..._ Conan once again searched his memories of the night he was poisoned, inwardly cringing at the sound of his sister's scream once again. _If she never saw me shrink, then she must think I'm dead...seeing me as a child would be like seeing a ghost..._ The tiny detective shook his head. _What am I thinking? That couldn't possibly be her...she should be far away from Tokyo...hopefully on her way to our parents..._ He decided to hold on to that hope, and quickly allowed himself to be distracted by Genta's rambling. He didn't want to think about the possibility that the dying woman's promise that Shino had gotten away had been wrong.

* * *

When Shino entered Kaito's house again, she was so dizzy that she had to lean on the wall for support. The haunting image of the little boy stuck in her mind, and she felt like screaming until her voice gave out. She didn't know how long she'd been standing by the front door when the doorbell rang, but it was long enough to realize that Kaito wasn't home.

"Kuroba? Sanae-san?" the British detective's familiar voice called through the door after a moment. "Is anyone there?" She didn't exactly want to talk to him, but loneliness felt like a cage closing in around her. She turned around and opened the door. "Oh...Sanae-san..." She noted the hesitation that seemed to radiate from him, so she opened the door wider. She needed another distraction if she was going to stay alert.

"Come on in. Kaito's not here but he should be back soon." Sanae closed the door behind him, wondering what he had seemed so hesitant about.

 **I know it's a sort of awkward chapter with an awkward cut-off, but I will try to update again soon so don't go away.**


	24. 23: Grief

**Here we are again. It seems nearly impossible to establish some sort of schedule for when I update, but I'll just keep doing it the way I always have: whenever I have time. Right now I've got some, so I will try to get at least one more chapter up within the next week. (Key word being "try.") Wish me luck! :)**

Chapter 23

Saguru felt like she could see right through him. She still had the darker contact lenses in, but he could feel the icy blue behind them cautiously observing him. "Hey, are you listening?" Saguru jumped a little in the kitchen chair he was sitting on.

"Y-yes," he stammered, his hand automatically moving to the folded up papers he had in his coat pocket. "I'm sorry. I was a little distracted. Could you perhaps...repeat what you said?" Sanae just looked at him for a moment, and he tried not to feel so nervous. What he had come to talk to her about was risky. There were several different reactions she could have to his findings, and his mind was dwelling on nothing except the negative ones.

"I asked you if you'd like some tea," she said quietly from her position near the counter.

"Ah yes...please. That would be lovely." She nodded gently, and he couldn't tell if she was doing so to calm him or not. While her back was to him he took a silent deep breath. Then he frowned slightly as he watched her move around. Her hands moved with skill and grace. They did not shake, and her posture was erect, giving off an air of confidence. She didn't seem unnerved by him at all. _Does she really suspect me then? Surely if she thought something was up she'd be a little more nervous..._ A few moments of silent contemplation later he heard her hiss in pain and yank her hand away from the stove, and he quickly rose to his feet as she swore under her breath. "Are you alright?" he asked as he quickly crossed the floor to her.

"I'm fine. It's just a small burn." Her head remained ducked down as he reached over and took her hand in his. Her index and middle fingers were each burned at the tips, and he quickly brought her to the sink and turned on the cold water.

"You should keep your hand under cold water," he advised, remembering what he had always been told to do if he burned himself. She nodded slowly as she obeyed, and he noted the change in her demeanor. _Her posture changed...she won't look at me..._ That was when he realized what was really happening. She was just as nervous as he was. She was a brilliant actress, but she'd lost the control she had seemed to have over herself when she'd unexpectedly burned her fingers. She hadn't payed attention, and she wouldn't look at him because she knew he could see the difference.

He felt amazed as he briefly glanced down to turn off the stove. _She's more observant than I thought she was...she has the mind of a detective._ He opened a few drawers nearby until he found some small towels. Then he approached her again and handed her one. She took it from him wordlessly and let the water run over it for a moment. Then she wrung it out a little and held it against her fingers. Saguru reached over her and turned off the sink, both of them absorbed in their own thoughts.

Sanae went back to the table and sat down. Saguru watched her, both of them forgetting about the tea. Finally, she met his gaze. "What did you come here for?" she murmured. "You didn't come here to see Kaito, did you?"

"No...No, I didn't."

"Then what is it? Tell me." He walked over to the table, pulling the folded papers from his coat pocket. He flipped through them for a moment until he found the picture he was looking for, and then he placed the picture down on the table. For a moment, neither one of them spoke. They just kept looking down at the smiling little girl on the table. "Get out," Sanae finally whispered. "Leave every single one of those papers on the table, and leave." Saguru shook his head as he set the papers down.

"Shino-san, please just hear-"

"You don't have permission to use that name!" she cried, shoving her chair back as she stood. Her gaze travelled down to the table as she took deep breaths, trying to collect herself. When she looked at him again there was no longer anger in her expression. In fact, he was extremely surprised to find that she had closed up again. She was trying to lock him out of whatever door he'd just opened. "Do yourself a favor, and listen to me. This is not a game. I'm not some...case that you can think you can solve. I am no longer and will never be again the person in that photograph. She is gone, and I think it's time people learned to accept that." She started to turn to walk away from him, but he managed to hook her arm.

"Please listen. I wasn't trying to-"

"Just stop it!" she exclaimed, practically ripping her arm away. "You can't always fix everything, Shinichi! Not every problem has a simple answer!" She gasped and covered her mouth almost as soon as the words had left it. Slowly, as if in a trance she dropped into the nearest chair. Then she covered her face with her hands. Saguru just watched the fight leave her in silence. Her shoulders sagged, and a touch of guilt tugged at his heart because she looked so defeated. "It's like you're the same person," she finally whispered between her hands. "You're just like him." It was then that Saguru figured out what had happened. The situation Shino was facing suddenly became clear to him. He pulled the other chair over to hers and sat down, moving slowly, as if she would bolt at any moment.

"They killed him, didn't they?" His whispered words were not a question. She had already given him the answer. "The people who gave you those scars...they let him go so they could use him to control you." The girl in front of him remained silent and still, as if she were waiting to hear the rest of his deduction. "He somehow got too involved though," he continued, remembering checking the most recent news articles about the detective to find his last case.

It had been at an amusement park, and no one had seen him since that night. Saguru had even gone so far as to get in touch with Inspector Megure since the man knew the teen so well. The inspector hadn't heard anything though, and had asked Saguru to call him if _he_ heard anything. "That's how you got hurt," he said quietly, leaning toward her as if they were sharing a secret. "You were trying to save your brother." She didn't speak for another moment, and when she finally took her hands off her face it was only to wrap her arms around herself in a hug; as if she suddenly felt very cold.

"Detectives always dig too deep," she murmured. "That's how they get killed." Saguru bit his lip, carefully considering his next question before asking it.

"What about Kuroba?" Shino sighed, pulling the case for her contacts out of her pocket and taking them out before she answered.

"We've known each other since we were little. He found me purely by accident, but I couldn't leave with him because they were still holding Shinichi over my head...After they...killed him though...I realized I had nowhere to go."

"What about your parents? Surely they-"

"How would you be able to face them if you were me?" Her gaze had finally met his, and Saguru finally felt the full power behind her intense blue stare. He couldn't answer, but she kept speaking. "I couldn't possibly go to them...tell them I'm alive but that now their son is dead. The only reason I went to Kaito was because I knew if I passed out on the street I would end up in the hospital, and that would bring in the police, and I'd have been dead within a week." She paused for a moment, her gaze wandering the room. When she did continue, her voice was so soft that he had to lean forward a little to be sure of what she was saying. "I wasn't supposed to be here for this long. He insisted I either stay or let him help me get me to my parents. He's worried that if I try to run on my own I'll get caught..."

She laughed bitterly and shook her head, but when she looked at him again the intensity was back, as if she were begging him to hang on to her every word. "The concept neither of you seem to be able to grasp though is that these people are dangerous. They don't care who you are, how old you are, and especially not how _young_ you are. They will kill you. They will not hesitate. If they think you've helped me, they will find a way to create the perfect crime, or more preferably the perfect accident. They will set it up so _nobody_ can ever find out the truth. They leave no trails, no evidence, and no stone unturned." Without warning, she leaned forward and took his hands. "That is why you cannot get into this; neither you nor Kaito. I appreciate everything you have already done and everything you want to do, but I cannot let another person be murdered because of me."

She released him then, and stood up. She walked back across the kitchen and placed the dishcloth she'd been holding on her hand on the counter. Then, as if nothing had happened, she started to put away the teacups she'd taken out. Saguru could only guess that she was waiting for him to protest, so he got out his chair as if he were going to leave.

"Kuroba isn't the only reason you're still here," he stated, observing her pause in her actions to listen. "He's not physically holding you captive here. You could just walk out the door and never look back. You have another reason for staying here."

* * *

Shino turned around to face him. "I'm not afraid of what they'll do to me if they find me. I will admit that I'm afraid of what they will do to other people, but that's exactly why I can't just run away...They took everything from me, and if I have to die to stop them from doing the same to someone else then so be it...but I will not let them go unpunished." Saguru nodded at her to show her he understood, turning to walk out.

"No one can take on the world alone though," he said. "After all, even Sherlock Holmes needed Watson." He left without another word, and she stood still where she was until she heard the front door close. She knew he had a point, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't over. He couldn't unlearn what he had learned about her, and she didn't really have any control over his actions. She could only hope that something she had said had gotten through to him, and that he wouldn't follow in the footsteps of her twin.

The nauseating dizziness she'd felt when she'd first walked in washed over once again, and she found herself stumbling down the hallway. The distraction Saguru had initially provided had backfired. He reminded her too much of what she'd lost. Shino suddenly felt furious with him, and desperately wished she had never answered the door. As her anger intensified though, she began to hear Vermouth's words repeating once again. _"Who are you really angry at?"_ She slid down the wall with her hands over her ears, tears beginning to make tracks on her face even as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her entire body shuddered, and she couldn't recall a time when she'd felt colder. The walls were too close and yet too far away, and all she could do was curl up into a ball and try to ride out the storm that was her grief.

* * *

Heiji couldn't remember ever being more surprised in his life. Then again, it wasn't as if people his age were shrinking back down to their childhood selves on a daily basis. A twinge of guilt went through him as he rode the plane back to Osaka after the Holmes-trip-gone-wrong. Shinichi had not wanted to tell him the story of what had happened to him, but he'd practically blackmailed him into doing so by threatening to tell Ran. Heiji's hand went to his pocket, where the other reason he felt guilty was. He hadn't given the locket back to the shrunken detective. He knew it wasn't right to keep it, but he had a feeling that he didn't have the full story. The detective part of him wanted to know why the piece of jewelry was important to his rival, and another part of him thought perhaps knowing would allow him to help the Tokyo detective.

Heiji ran his thumb over the surface of the locket, finally letting his curiosity get the better of him as he opened it. He wasn't sure what he expected to find, but it certainly wasn't a picture of a little girl that resembled Kudou Shinichi in almost every way. The teen frowned, wondering who the girl could be. _She has to be a relative...but I didn't think Kudou had siblings...surely if he had any they'd be as well known as him and his parents..._ Heiji put the necklace back into his pocket. _Looks like I've got some research to do tonight..._

* * *

Kaito arrived home later than he had expected, and he stifled a yawn as he walked through the front door. He stretched in a very catlike manner and entered the kitchen, his mind still preoccupied with thoughts about the layout of the museum he'd just spent the day at. It took him a moment to really notice the papers on the table, but once he did his brow furrowed in confusion. _Shino was supposed to be with Aoko all day...why would she need all these articles and pictures?_ Kaito glanced at the clock on the wall. _She wouldn't have gone to sleep already. It's not even ten yet..._

The magician went upstairs to look for Shino, careful to tread softly on the off chance that she was asleep. He peeked into the guest bedroom, but she was nowhere in sight. He stepped back out into the hallway, noticing a soft light coming from his bedroom. When he saw her from the doorway he smiled, but his smile quickly changed to a concerned frown when he saw Shino's face. She was sitting at the end of his bed, staring at the giant portrait of his father on the wall. She was shivering, and hugging herself tightly; as if the slightest breeze would blow her away. His small lamp was the only light on in the room, and it cast an eerie shadow on her face, emphasizing the despair in her eyes. "Shino?" he ventured softly as he sat down beside her on his bed. Her silence pained him, and his chest ached when he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks. He felt like slapping himself for not going home sooner. She'd been crying for quite a while. Her mouth opened, and she drew a shaky breath, her voice finally coming out in small shudders.

"Do you ever get angry at him?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the portrait. "Do you ever get angry at him for dying? For leaving you?...Do you ever...do you ever hate yourself...for not being able to do more...to stop it from happening?" She stopped hugging herself, but instead curled her hands into fists in her lap as tears began to well up in her eyes. Kaito reached over and put his hands on top of hers.

"I have felt those feelings more times than I can possibly begin to describe to you," he started, putting one hand on her cheek and making her face him. "But what you... _we_ have to accept is that not everything is under our control, and that the people we've lost never asked to be killed. The only people who deserve our anger are the ones who took them from us." Shino lowered her head, swallowing hard and nodding slightly.

"I miss him." A small sob escaped her, and she began to shudder more violently. "I missed him before but...those pictures...they always gave me hope..." Shino paused, trying to gather enough breath to speak again. "...I miss the way he used to always get annoyed when I'd interrupt his reading...the way he'd laugh at me for being scared to climb the attic stairs...the way he always had to investigate everything...and the way he would tell me that everything would be alright...even when it wouldn't." She suddenly burst into a fit of sobbing, so Kaito pulled her into an embrace. He didn't say anything. He knew she'd hidden from her pain for too long, and she had to release it somehow. He held her tightly, remembering the way his mother had done so with him. It was just a reminder that he was there; that she wasn't alone.

Kaito wasn't sure how long they sat like that, but he knew it had to be at least an hour. Shino's sobs had calmed down to sniffles, and her breathing had become more regular. He gently swept her hair out of her face. She had literally cried herself to sleep. He carefully hooked his arm under her legs and pulled her into his lap. Then he reached back with his free hand and pulled back the covers. He tucked her into his bed like a child, not risking carrying her to the guest room and waking her. She deserved some peace for a while. He attempted to stand as he switched off the lamp, but her hand had a firm hold on his wrist.

"Please don't go..." she whispered brokenly. Kaito gently removed her hand from his wrist and laid down beside her. He couldn't see her face in the darkness, but he felt her fingers intertwine with his in the space between them on the bed. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he listened to her breathing even out.

A strange feeling washed over him, and his mind suddenly decided to remind him of the image of blood spreading out across Shino's chest in his dream. A chill ran down his spine as he observed her sleeping face. He had never seen her look so vulnerable and small, and the thought of something happening to the person lying beside him filled him with dread. Slowly, he moved closer to her, and by the time he fell asleep he had his arms protectively around her. Kaito had made a decision. He would help her find the people who had hurt her so much, and they would pay. They would be sorry they had ever touched her.

 **Wow. That was just...so much angst. Wow. Not much actually happened either...awkward...Oh well. At least Heiji seemed to be doing something. :) Speaking of Heiji, can anyone tell me what he calls his parents? I've seen different names, and I was wondering which ones would be considered "correct." Thank you guys so much for being so patient with me. I hope you had a wonderfully Merry Christmas and a fantastic New Year celebration! :) See you next chapter!**


	25. 24: Too Much Like Him

**Sorry this took much longer than expected, but here it is.**

Chapter 24

When Shino awoke her face was pressed into Kaito's chest. She tried to move without waking him, but she quickly discovered that his arms were wrapped securely around her, one of them acting as her pillow. She looked up at his sleeping face, a small smile gracing her lips. His embrace was warm and comforting, and she knew he had done everything he possibly could for her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had needed someone to be there for her. Shino looked over his shoulder, noting that it would be another ten minutes before his alarm for school would go off. Then she curled up beside him, snaking her arm around his middle and pulling herself closer to his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered almost inaudibly as she dozed off again, not noticing him reply with a smile of his own.

* * *

Hattori Shizuka didn't bother knocking on her son's door. It was already open, and she could clearly see that he wouldn't have heard her anyway. He was sprawled haphazardly across his bed, both himself and the majority of his floor covered in printed pages and some of his father's old case files. She'd heard him moving and pacing around the room until the early hours of the morning, so she decided to check on him when he didn't get up in time for school. His father hadn't been happy about it, but she had convinced him that Heiji was obviously working on a case that was important to him and probably needed the extra sleep.

It was nearly noon when she walked into the room again, curiosity getting the better of her. _What could possibly have kept him up so late?_ Shizuka glanced over the papers as she crouched down beside them, attempting to think like her son. She heard him shift briefly in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. As she watched him settle again, she noticed a thin chain hanging from his hand. Quietly, she made her way over to his bed and sat down beside him. Then she reached over and carefully opened his fist, her brow furrowing in confusion as she held up a circular locket. Wondering where he'd gotten the piece of jewelry, she opened it, hoping to gain some insight. A pretty little girl smiled out at her, and Shizuka got the feeling she'd seen her before. Her gaze was drawn back to the articles and pictures on the floor, but when she moved to put the locket on Heiji's desk her eyes caught a name on a piece of paper her son was nearly on top of.

"Kudou Shino?" she whispered aloud, remembering seeing the name connected with the little girl's picture on the news several years before. She pulled the paper out gently and smoothed it out. Heiji's handwriting was scribbled all over it, but only the name was circled. Her son mumbled again in his sleep, and a frown crossed her face as she brushed his bangs out of his. He looked troubled, so she decided to let him rest more. "Be careful, Heiji," she whispered, standing to go. She knew her son was exceptionally bright, but she worried constantly about him. She always let him go on his cases though. She didn't want to stop him from doing what he loved. A sense of foreboding came over her as she left him, making her briefly turn back to the room once more. Some cases were better left alone, but she knew once Heiji got started no-one could ever stand in his way. With that thought in mind she left him alone, praying that her feelings were simply her usual paranoia.

* * *

One week later...

* * *

Sanae helped Aoko carry her anti-Kid sign through the growing crowd at Kid's heist. She hadn't been meaning to go, but the inspector's daughter had practically begged for extra backup since Keiko was sick and could not attend. Of course, Keiko was really a Kid supporter, but she had always been nice enough to humor Aoko. That was why Kaito had stepped in when Sanae said she was unsure about going. He teased Aoko until the two of them were basically "fighting" over who Sanae would go with. She'd finally given in to Aoko, glaring at the magician's smirking face as the girl hugged her.

Sanae sighed quietly. She felt exposed. She'd always been told that crowds were the best places to hide, but she felt as if each person she passed could see right through her. She knew Kaito was just trying to help her get out more, and throughout the week he'd held her together and cheered her up when she needed it. He understood her grief, and she couldn't ask for anything more than that. She just wished he was more cautious. It was the only thing she could never get him to understand. He was in danger as long as he was helping her. The fear that the organization would go after him crawled into her mind at the most unexpected moments, but if Kuroba Kaito was good at anything, it was cheering people up; making them forget what made them sad, or scared. The comfort and relative safety he offered convinced her to stay every time she considered leaving, and she would push her fears to the back of her mind, hoping that somehow everything would work out alright.

"Hakuba-kun? Is that you?" Aoko suddenly shouted above the noise of the excited crowd. Sanae felt her heart sink. Throughout the week she had been actively avoiding the detective. He hadn't exactly tried to talk to her either. His only acknowledgement of her was a polite nod when he passed her in the hallways, so running into him at the heist was not exactly an ideal situation.

"Nakamori-san," Saguru greeted with a smile. "I see you've brought your usual weapon of choice."

"Well, since I'm not allowed to kick Kid's butt myself I have to do something!" Aoko pulled Sanae forward so she could fully brandish her painted anti-Kid sign. "Besides, Otou-san could use some supporters of his own. It isn't fair that that stupid thief should have so many and he should have none!" Saguru gave the girl a winning smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Aoko nodded, glancing at her watch.

"It's almost time!" the inspector's daughter suddenly gasped, shoving her part of the sign into Saguru's hands. "Hold this. I'm going to run to the bathroom so I won't miss a single moment." Before the detective could protest, Aoko had disappeared into the crowd, leaving the two other teens to stand awkwardly beside each other. After a moment, Saguru finally cleared his throat.

"I'm not asking you to let me help you because I want to be a hero," he said, causing her to meet his gaze. "I'm not doing it because I'm a detective and I can't pass up an intriguing case. That is where you were mistaken." Saguru leaned toward her, as if trying to tell her a secret. "I am choosing to help you because it is the right thing to do, and because...despite the fact that I don't really know you...I...I care about you...I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have." The detective returned to his original position, and Sanae took a deep breath before answering, considering how to respond to what the boy had just told her.

"You've all been so kind," she finally said. "You, Kaito, Aoko-chan and her friends...I couldn't bear to drag you down with me, but...I can't stop you...because like I said...you're too much like him." Saguru opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to silence him. "Here." Sanae stretched out her arm to hold onto his end of the sign. "Go on over before you miss the heist." He let go of the sign hesitantly, and then turned to go. "Saguru-san." The detective turned back around, and she chose her next words carefully. "Be _very_ careful. Don't trust _anyone_...not even people you've known your entire life." Saguru gave her one last smile and nodded, implying that he would do as she told him. Then he was gone, pushing his way through the crowds to get to the actual heist.

* * *

Ran hung up the phone with a shake of her head. Sonoko had been squealing about Kaitou Kid's heist for the last half-hour, and frankly, she was glad it would be over soon. Nevertheless, she turned on the television to watch the live broadcast. As the screen lit up though, she frowned. Suddenly, she felt unable to shake the feeling that something was undeniably wrong. Fear struck her as she realized she'd felt the same feeling twice before. Once before Shino had been taken, and a second time when Shinichi had been swallowed up into the darkness of the alleyway he ran into before his disappearance. Ran bit her lip and glanced over at Conan, who sat at the kitchen table with a book.

"Conan-kun," she called, gaining his attention. "Why don't you come watch the heist with me?" The boy eyed her quizzically, but shrugged off her odd request and sat down beside her on the sofa. She smiled at him, not wanting to worry him, and somehow being near the six-year old made her feel a little better. The fear remained with her until she went to bed later on though, and it took a long time for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Sanae was just about to go looking for Aoko when it happened, and a small part of her wished that she hadn't decided to stand alone. She'd made the mistake of thinking a crowd would provide relative shelter, so she was more surprised than she should've been when she felt the gun jabbing into her side. "Walk with me, or I open fire on the crowd," a man's voice whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her face. She dared to glance down. He had a coat draped over his arm, so no one in the crowd would see his gun, and he looped his arm with hers to make it appear as if she were his girlfriend. Sanae was not one to give up and surrender, but the thought of the innocent people nearby getting hurt forced her to move with the man beside her. She let Aoko's sign drop to the ground, and as they pushed their way out the back of the crowd she suddenly heard the other girl calling out for her.

They stepped through a few puddles from the earlier rain as the man led her into an alley a few blocks over, and she noted that they were only just far enough away from the heist to evade the police. She frowned as she was faced with a second man. _The organization wouldn't have been stupid enough to let me walk this far...they'd have put me in a car already or quietly killed me..._ The second man grinned at her as he approached them, and she planned to make her move once he came close enough. She knew she could take on two men who hadn't even been smart enough to really restrain her. _These two chose the wrong girl to mess with..._ A blinding hot pain suddenly overtook the back of her head before she could move though, and the world went dark. _Oh...three..._

* * *

Saguru was almost to the police line when Aoko ran over to him. "Hakuba-kun!" she shouted over the sounds of other people around her. He frowned at her as he turned. She seemed worried.

"What's wrong, Nakamori-san?"

"I was wondering if Sanae-san came over here with you," the girl explained. "When I got back to where I left you, the sign was on the ground and I couldn't find Sanae-chan anywhere." His frown deepened. _Something's wrong._

"Stay here, Nakamori-san," he ordered, moving away from the police line once more. "I'll find her." The girl nodded, and her worried look sent him to the outskirts of the crowded area. _Something must have happened to make her leave...but...surely it wasn't what I said..._ Saguru left the crowd behind, barely hearing the phantom thief give the crowd his usual greeting as he followed a very fresh set of footprints through multiple puddles and down the street. After walking for a few minutes, he suddenly heard voices coming from a nearby alleyway. The teen pressed himself against the wall of the building beside the alley, and slowly moved closer.

"I must say I am impressed with you two," a gruff voice said as Saguru peeked around the corner of the building. He moved back quickly, containing a gasp. He'd caught a glimpse of Sanae. Her hands were bound behind her back and she lay unmoving on the ground. Three men stood near her, all of them wearing trench coats and fedoras, and the one who'd spoken sporting a handlebar mustache.

"You underestimate us, Snake," one of the other men answered. "It isn't exactly hard to grab a teenage girl, especially not when there's so much money at stake." Saguru peeked back around the wall.

"We're just lucky we happened to spot her before anyone else did," the third man chimed in. The man called Snake snorted.

"Well, the guys who placed the bounty are on their way," he said. "I'll make sure you're duly rewarded." He knelt down beside Sanae, slipping his hand into her pocket and pulling out a pocket knife. The man snorted again before standing and tossing the knife to one of the others. "Don't screw up this deal. I'm headed back with the others to put a bullet in that phantom thief, and when I get back she better be gone and a suitcase of money better be here. Understood?" The two men nodded vigorously, and Saguru clenched his fists as Snake left through the back of the alley. _I've got to do something._ He glanced around to see if he could find anything useful, when suddenly he heard one of the men cry out. He looked back down the alley again, watching in shock as Sanae rolled over herself and jumped up onto her feet. The man who had been given her pocket knife opened it and lunged at her, but she easily dodged him, kicking him square in the face. Then she quickly turned and kicked the other approaching man into the wall behind him. He slumped there, and Saguru watched her catch her breath between the two unconscious men.

"That was incredible," he murmured, causing her to jump. He entered the alley slowly, holding up his hands when he saw the terror in her eyes.

"You...you shouldn't be here," she stammered. "They could've seen you." Saguru didn't answer her. He simply grabbed her pocket knife off the ground and cut her bonds. Then he folded the knife and handed it back to her. "I'm serious. You could've been-"

"What was all that noise?" a voice suddenly demanded from a radio on one of the man's belts.

"The girl must have escaped," they heard Snake answer. "Get over there now before she gets away." Sanae swore quietly and grabbed Saguru's hand, breaking into a run. They ran through the back alleyways for a while, getting further from the place they'd been as they began to hear footsteps and shouting. All of a sudden, Sanae stopped. She crouched below a broken ladder that didn't reach the ground on the side of a building, linking her fingers to form what appeared to be a bowl shape.

"Come on," she told him. "I'll give you a boost so you can climb that ladder." Saguru looked up at the ladder and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving y-"

"Don't argue with me," she hissed. "Just do it!" The detective obeyed, stepping onto her hands with one foot, and allowing her to boost him up to the point where he could reach the bottom rung. Quickly, he pulled himself up and climbed, feeling a jolt as she jumped up after him and grabbed the bottom rung. They clambered onto the rooftop, and hid behind the edge just as they heard the sounds of men passing below them. They stayed silent until they couldn't hear the shouting anymore, and they had both caught their breath. Then Sanae stood up. Saguru followed suit and walked behind her to the middle of the roof. She stood stock still for a moment, but then she turned to face him. "How much did you hear?" she asked, never taking her eyes off his. He realized she must have been awake on the ground for longer than he thought, and he tried to see some emotion in her expression. There was none though. She had closed up once again.

"They...uh...they said something about a reward for finding you, so the people who are looking for you must have..." Saguru trailed off as he noticed she was no longer looking at him. She had looked down at the ground, and he couldn't see her expression beyond her bangs. Her entire body began to shake though, her hands curling into fists.

"I should've expected this," she whispered. "I knew it wouldn't last." She was quiet for a moment, and Saguru was just about to say something when she embraced him. A blush crept up on his face as her cheek pressed against his chest, and it took him a moment to collect himself when he heard her whisper a shaky apology. Not sure what she was sorry for, he cautiously wrapped his arms around her in return. He had a feeling she was trying to find some sort of comfort in him, and though he wasn't one for much physical contact he didn't want to deny her support when she needed it. After a moment, he felt her arm moving upward around his shoulder, and soon he started to feel dizzy. His legs began to quake, and he felt her gently lowering him to the ground. She lowered him until he was flat on his back, and that was when he realized that she'd drugged him.

"Shino-san..." he murmured, trying and failing to form a complete sentence in the drug-induced haze he was suddenly in.

"Shh..." she whispered, tenderly brushing his bangs out of his face. "You'll be safe here...I'm sorry." Saguru tried to keep his eyes open, but found he couldn't fight. The last thing he saw was her sad expression. Then everything faded out.

* * *

Sanae bit her lip, hoping she'd done the right thing by leaving Saguru on the roof. She knew he'd be safe there though, and having him out of her way would give her the chance to slip away practically undetected. She slipped silently into Kaito's back door, having taken the quickest route that still allowed her to hide under cover of darkness. She placed Kid's, or rather Kaito's knock-out gas on the kitchen table, hoping he wouldn't mind that she'd taken it from his desk. Then she walked up the stairs, careful to check each room for intruders before finally going into the guest bedroom. She quickly took out her contacts and stuffed them in a rucksack she'd found in a closet, shoving a few sets of clothing in there as well.

She pulled a dark hoodie over her head, and then went into Kaito's mother's room downstairs. She knew the woman, like her own mother, was a master of disguise, and it didn't take her long to find a long wig in a much lighter shade of brown than her own hair and a pair of green color contact lenses. She put both on, and pulled the hood over her head, grabbing her emergency stash of cash that she'd originally held onto and stuffing both it and the knock-out gas into the bag. Shino turned around to take one final look around as she slung the rucksack onto her shoulders. She ran back upstairs and quickly grabbed her box, carrying it back down and removing one of the rare pictures of Shinichi smiling. Shoving the picture into her pocket, she quickly scribbled a note and left the house, her tiny paper flower resting on the piece of paper she'd written on.

* * *

Kaito sauntered over to Aoko, a smug look on his face. He'd just pulled off yet another heist. It hadn't been the gem he was looking for, and he'd had to dodge Snake and some of his goons, but he couldn't resist subtly rubbing it in his childhood friend's face when he beat the police. As he approached her though, he noticed her glancing around worriedly. "What's up, Aoko?" he asked. "Where's Sanae? Don't tell me she's with that stupid detective."

"I don't know," she replied, genuinely sounding concerned. "She disappeared right before the heist began and Hakuba-kun went to look for her. Neither of them have come back yet." A chill went down the magician's spine as he looked out at the thinning crowd. _Something's wrong._

"Kuroba!" a familiar voice called from behind them, and they both turned to find the teen detective running toward them. "I need to talk to you," he managed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Where's Sanae-chan?" Aoko asked. The blonde shook his head.

"She said she felt ill so I took her home and came back," he replied quickly, turning back to Kaito. "Kuroba, it's important. We won't be long, Nakamori-san." He took Kaito by the arm and led him far enough away to avoid being overheard by Aoko.

"Where the hell is she, Hakuba?" Kaito demanded, suddenly feeling anxious. "Really."

"Some men tried to take her," he started. "She managed to get away, and she and I climbed on top of a building nearby to hide from the other men who were coming. They mentioned something about there being a bounty for her, so whoever is looking for her must have placed it. When we were on the roof she knocked me out with some sort of gas and-"

"Did you hear any of the men's names?"

"Just one. There was a man who appeared to be the leader. The others called him Snake." Kaito could almost feel the color draining from his face as he remembered his nightmare once more. _No...it couldn't be..._ He quickly turned and ran off, predicting what Shino would do next. _I have to stop her._ He ran all the way back to his house, bursting through the door like a tornado and closing it behind him. The house was silent though, and he knew he was too late. She had already gone. The thief kicked off his shoes in frustration, running his hand through his hair.

"Damnit, Shino!" He suddenly spotted Shino's box on the table, the one he'd managed to save for her after he'd first found her. Beside it was a folded note with the paper flower his father had made her resting on top. With shaking hands he reached over and opened it.

"Im sorry, Kaito" was all that was written there. Kaito closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep that night. _I hope you know what you're doing, Shino...I can't protect you now..._

* * *

Shino had managed to catch the next train leaving the city. She didn't care where it was going as long as it was away from Tokyo. She shifted in her seat to get more comfortable as the train began to move, and she glanced down at her ticket before dozing off. _Osaka, huh? I'll just have to find a way to keep moving from there..._

 **Yay! More action this time around! Sorry the heist was so vague. I am not one of those brilliant authors who can make up riddles and names for jewels. :) Please let me know what you think. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	26. 25: Invisible Fire

**I've been quite busy, but here is another chapter.**

Chapter 25

Snake watched the man before him pace in front of his men in the early morning light. They all seemed nervous, particularly the two who lost the girl in the first place. Snake himself betrayed no such emotions. He knew he had nothing to worry about. He would still be able to collect the bounty, and he had a legitimate reason not to give any of it to his men. He would wait for precisely the right moment to give away his quick thinking though. "You mean to tell me," the silver-haired man started as his pacing finally ceased. "That you called us out here and demanded payment, only to have the girl slip right through your fingers."

No one said a word. The two who'd been responsible had already been singled out, and the large man with the silver-haired one snorted. The silver-haired man turned to his companion and shook his head. Then, before anyone could move or even utter a sound, he had turned and shot the two men who'd lost the girl. Snake and the rest of his men remained frozen as the two fell to the ground dead. The police were long gone, and Snake cleared his throat awkwardly at the sight of the silencer on the man's gun. He had been prepared to shoot them quietly, so Snake decided it would probably be best to appease the man before the situation got too out of hand.

"Well. Now that you've punished the screw-ups," he started, reaching into his coat pocket with a smirk. "I think you'll find this very interesting." Snake held up a small device with a screen in his hand, pressing a button so the two assassins could watch the small light pop up on the screen. He glanced at the light, and his smirk grew. "It would appear that what you are looking for has just arrived in Osaka." The silver-haired man tried to snatch the device from Snake's hand, but he dared to move it out of reach. "Does the deal still stand?" Snake asked. The silver-haired man suddenly smirked back at him.

"Vodka, give him the money," he said to the bulkier man, who almost hesitantly handed over a suitcase to Snake.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the mustached man said, handing over the tracking receiver that went with the device he'd slipped into the girl's pocket the night before. He wasn't stupid enough to believe she wouldn't at least try to escape, especially with the organization that was after her. He'd had dealings with them before, and he knew they were not to be trifled with. That was why he was not surprised when the gun was suddenly pressed to his head as he took hold of the suitcase.

"If this is some kind of trick, rest assured that it will be just as easy to put a bullet in _your_ brain as it was to put one in each of theirs." Snake nodded without fear in his eyes. He knew he would be safe. He'd used the trackers in extremely similar situations, and they always worked correctly. The target never got away.

* * *

By the time Shino had wandered enough streets in Osaka to count as an all out tour, it was nightfall once again. She managed to find a cheap hotel room, posed as a student on her way to visit family, and basically collapsed onto the bed as soon as the door was closed. For a while she didn't move, internally trying to motivate herself into at least changing into some of the other clothes she'd brought with her. Exhausted and jumpy though, the most she could get herself to do was kick off her shoes, throw off her sweatshirt, and crawl beneath the covers. She threw her wig to the side and put the green contact lenses in her bag, wanting to feel like herself for at least a short time.

Shino shivered beneath the covers. The sheets were cold to the touch, and the room itself was not very warm. She caught herself longing for Kaito to be beside her. He would provide warmth and promise safety, and he would do everything he could to make her see the positive side of the situation. Thinking of him made her thoughts stray to Saguru, a brief pang of guilt hitting her as she remembered the sorrow in his eyes when she'd knocked him out. Then there was Aoko. The poor girl would have no idea what had happened to her. She would never know the pain and fear she'd been standing right next to, and she'd never know how grateful Shino had been for her comforting smile.

It took considerably longer than it should have for her to register that she was crying. The tears cascading down her cheeks created a wet spot on the pillow, and she angrily swiped them away. _Stupid. This is not the time for this._ Shino reached into her pants pocket almost involuntarily, unfolding the picture she'd shoved in there before leaving Kaito's house. "You idiot," she whispered, Shinichi's photograph growing blurry before her eyes. She allowed herself one minute to break down, feeling the crushing loss of her twin all over again, and the cold sense of loneliness and dread that had come over her the moment she'd left Saguru behind. She reached over and pulled her pocket knife from her bag, shoving the photo back into her pocket and curling into a tighter ball under the covers. As exhausted as she was, she suddenly found herself too tense to fall asleep, so she lay there with the knife, ready to move at any moment.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't be back until three?" Shizuka demanded, folding her arms as if her son could see her doing so through the phone.

"Okan. I told you we would be celebrating our success at the kendo tournament," Heiji retorted. "I told you I wouldn't be back till at least one in the morning. There's no school tomorrow. What does it matter?" Shizuka sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her son was lucky his father had gone to sleep hours before. Heizo would've already been halfway out the door with his handcuffs, ready to throw his son into the back of his squad car and drag him home.

"Promise me you'll be careful," she finally relented. "You know you have a bad habit of getting into trouble." She heard her son scoff into his cellphone.

"If I come across any murders I assure you that you'll be the first person I call after the police. Does that make you feel better?" The woman felt herself smile a little, knowing that what he meant was that he would be careful for her sake.

"Alright. Just try to get back in time to catch a little sleep. You promised to take Kazuha to lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. I've got my key. You should try to get some sleep too. I'll be fine." Shizuka nodded slowly, forgetting her son couldn't see her. Then she told him goodnight and went up to bed, feeling better knowing when he'd be back.

* * *

It was a little after one in the morning when Shino heard more footsteps in the hallway. Not many people had passed by her door, but every time someone did her grip on the knife tightened. This time, she felt her hair stand on end. For the first time that night voices accompanied the footsteps, and she recognized both of them as they murmured right outside the door. Silently, she got out of bed and pulled on her shoes and sweatshirt. Then she slung her bag onto her shoulders as she heard the sound of somebody trying to pick the lock. Panic gripped her and she raced for the window and yanked it open. _How the hell did they find me so fast?_

Shino quickly climbed out the window and immediately broke into a run. She'd been forced to leave the wig behind and the window open. They would definitely know she had been there, but they wouldn't know where she went afterward. Unfortunately, she didn't notice Vodka's bulky form in the shadows until it was too late. By the time she noticed him waiting for her near the edge of the parking lot and tried to turn around, she could see Gin's silver hair reflecting the moonlight as he headed toward her. The glint in his eyes told her it was over. He had trapped her like a spider, and she wished she had listened more carefully. She might have heard Vodka walk away. Then she could have ambushed Gin at the door and had a chance. Instead she found herself glaring up at him as she felt Vodka's meaty hands wrap around her arms.

"Fancy meeting you here," Gin said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small flat disk. Shino clenched her teeth at the sight of the small tracking device, her heart pounding. _That tracker must have been put in my pocket by that thug with the mustache...and that means it was with me in Kaito's house..._ On the outside she kept her gaze steely, not wanting to betray that she had any real reason to be afraid of being tracked. Inside, her mind had become a whirlwind of panic. _What if they know about Kaito? What if they've already-_ "Put her in the trunk," Gin said, almost in a whisper, his eyes gloating more than his words ever could. She tried to pull away, but Vodka was much bigger than her, and apparently whatever concern he'd previously had for her seemed to be gone as he mercilessly squeezed her arms. She had become just another traitor to the organization; plain and simple, and traitors disappeared. The trunk closed, and she was plunged into darkness, wondering how Gin would decide to kill her, and trying to think up possible escape plans at the same time.

She didn't have long though. Soon she felt the car turn sharply to the right and then two more times to the left. The driving was extremely slow, and Shino quickly deduced where they were. The car had turned right into an alley, gone down to the end, turned left onto a back street, then turned left once more into another alley. Gin's car would face outward. That would shield them from anyone on the main street, and allow the assassins to pull out quickly if they needed to. _This is it. They're going to kill me..._ Shino felt no fear at the prospect, but she didn't want to fail her family. She had to try something to get away. It was the only way she would be able to avenge her brother.

As she heard the car doors close on both sides, she moved into a position easy to jump from. The trunk clicked open, but as she began to move, Vodka reached in and grabbed her wrist, flipping her out onto the ground. Dazed and in pain as she landed on her back, she didn't realize Gin was sitting on her with his hand was around her throat until she could barely breathe. He tightened his grip little by little, making her sputter and gasp as he spoke. "Look at you," he whispered smugly. "Did you really think a mere girl like you could outsmart us? You're as foolish as your brother." He chuckled, loosening his hold a little so she wouldn't pass out. "Don't worry though," he whispered, leaning close so she would feel his hot breath. "You'll be meeting him again very soon, and you'll know exactly how he died: alone, in an alley, invisible fire going through his veins, burning him from the inside out."

Shino wanted to spit at him, curse him, or beat the man until he could barely draw breath. He was kneeling on her arms though, and when she tried to move he jabbed his knee into her side. She didn't know if his description of the poison would be accurate, but she was thoroughly disgusted by the assassin and she glared defiantly into his eyes. Her look was one of pure hatred, and it promised that he would get everything he deserved. She dared him to kill her with that look, and she knew he was only too happy to oblige.

Gin's smirk grew into a sneer. "So you're going to be heroic now?" he spat. "No more scared little girl hiding behind her brother. You want me to feel something. You want me to remember your face, but you'll just be another name among traitors, Martini. You'll be the reason recruits do as their told. In death you will be an example, and you will keep our organization alive whether you want to or not." He reached into his coat with one hand, finally removing the other from her neck. He backhanded her across the face though, and as her mouth opened into a cry of pain he grabbed her face. Shino felt a pill drop into her mouth along with water, and before she knew it Gin had covered her nose and mouth with both hands. In essence, he was giving her a choice: either suffocate or swallow the poison. Her survival instincts kicked in, and she attempted to squirm out of his grasp. His hold on her was solid though, and she could hear his humorless laughter ringing in her ears even as dark spots appeared in her vision. Eventually, she couldn't take being unable to breathe, and she found herself involuntarily swallowing the poison.

The assassin released her and finally got back to his feet, and Shino rolled onto her side gasping and choking. That was when the pain set in. It started with a jolt in her chest, and only spread from there. Gin crouched beside her one last time as Vodka, who'd been keeping watch for pedestrians on the main road, informed him that they needed to get moving before they were spotted. The silver-haired man waved off his partner, and brushed Shino's already damp bangs out of her face. Any other person would probably do so out of tenderness, but when she managed to muster the strength to look Gin in the eye, she saw nothing but satisfaction there. He had wanted her dead from the very beginning, and she had given him exactly what he wanted.

"I-I'll...s-s-stop...you..." she stammered between gasps, knowing her words would end up being pointless but wanting to say them anyway.

"I'd like nothing more than to be defeated by a dead girl, but unfortunately, you and I both know that's not going to happen." He straightened up as she cried out in pain and curled into a ball on the ground. "So long...Martini." Then, as fast as they had appeared, the two crows were gone, shooting out the alleyway and vanishing like shadows into the night. Shino curled up tighter, her hand clutching at her chest as she heard someone shouting in the street. She screamed again, trying to catch her breath as she felt her body burning up. She clenched her eyes shut, choking back tears. _I'm sorry, Shinichi..._

* * *

Conan shot up so fast in bed that the room around him seemed to spin before his eyes. He let his head drop into his hands as he tried to collect himself, taking deep breaths and running his shaking hands through his damp hair. _Something's wrong...something's_ very _wrong..._ Conan stood up, suddenly feeling trapped in the room and sick to his stomach. He hurried down the stairs, slipping on his shoes and silently closing the door behind him as he left the apartment. He began running as soon as he reached the pavement.

It was extremely early in the morning, but the fear clutching at him forced him to keep moving. He didn't know what, but he knew something had happened to his sister; something bad. Conan picked up his pace, letting his feet lead him down the streets he knew by heart until he reached the professor's familiar front door. He pounded mercilessly on the wood with his fist, desperately hoping as he knocked repeatedly that the man would be home and somehow able to hear him.

* * *

Heiji yawned loudly as he sped down the street on his motorbike. He was going home earlier than he'd planned because he knew he'd catch hell from both Kazuha and his mother the next day if he didn't get enough sleep. He turned a corner quicker than he normally would, feeling liberated with almost no cars around him on the darkened streets. Suddenly, a dark car sped out of an alley, and Heiji had to turn his bike almost totally sideways to avoid hitting the car as it sped off down the street. "MORON!" he shouted as he came to a stop, turning his bike back to face the proper direction. He got ready to move again, but a sound drew his attention to the alley the car had come from.

The sound was a cry of pure agony, and it made Heiji shudder. He hurried over, regretting that it'd been too dark to catch the plate number on the back of the car. He leaned his bike against the side of the building closest to the street, removing his helmet as he walked. The detective followed the sound of more groans, and almost stumbled over an object on the ground.

The object turned out to be a girl who couldn't have been much older than him. She was curled into a tight ball on the ground, her hand clenching her chest in a way that Heiji found oddly familiar. He reached over and touched the back of his hand to the girl's sweat-covered forehead, drawing back quickly from the burning heat he felt there. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and had two out of three numbers dialed when the device was suddenly taken from his hand and hurled at the wall nearby. It broke into three separate pieces, one sticking into the wall as if it were a dart hitting a board. _How in the hell..._

"I'm trying to help you," Heiji stated as calmly as he could, trying not to sound irritated. "If you didn't want an ambulance all you had to do was say-" The detective stopped short, rendered speechless as the pieces seemed to click into place. The girl's eyes had opened, and he recognized them immediately. They perfectly matched those of Kudou Shinichi, and he realized that her symptoms matched the ones the Tokyo detective had had the first time they'd met. He remembered the locket with the picture of the little girl and frowned. _It's not possible...there's no way..._

"G-get...out of...here," she gasped, her icy, blue eyes seeming to plead with him. Heiji snapped out of his reverie. He had to find out if he was right. It would probably be the only way he could help the girl.

"Listen to me," he started. "This is going to sound crazy, but did someone just poison you? And was that someone a man in black?" The girl's eyes widened.

"How...how did-" A much louder scream of pain pierced the air, and before his shocked eyes the girl began to disappear inside her clothes. Within a moment, he found himself looking down at an unconscious child where the teenaged girl had been before. _Shit...it's just like Kudou said..._

* * *

Professor Agasa didn't like to be disturbed; especially when he was working to try to finish a new invention. The pounding on his door was insistent and not showing any signs of stopping though, so the older man sighed heavily and made his way to the front door. The last thing he expected was to see what he did. Conan, clad in only his pajamas and his sneakers, looked up at him with utter despair in his eyes, gasping for breath. He walked past the older man without a word and when Agasa shut the door behind him he stood stiffly in the middle of the foyer. "Shinichi-kun, what-"

"I have to tell you something important, Professor," the boy replied, turning to face him. "I didn't tell you everything that happened that night." The professor eyed the boy closely and then gestured to a chair, having a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

 **Not my best...and I suppose a little confusing...but you get the general idea of this chapter, which is...actual plot. :) Please let me know what you think.**


	27. 26: Heiji's Discovery

**I tried to get this up quickly because I have the time, so hopefully it turned out alright.**

Chapter 26

Heiji sighed heavily in his chair in the hospital waiting room, glancing at the clock on the wall nearby. It was already past three in the morning, and his mother was probably having a panic attack because he wasn't answering his phone. He pulled the device, or rather its three parts out his pocket. _Damn that girl knows how to throw...the middle of the phone is completely destroyed..._ He sighed again, dreading what he was about to do. The nurse who he'd first encountered when he'd brought in the little girl knew him from the many times he'd required stitches, and so she trusted him when he told her he would call the police for her. It had always been the hospital's policy if an unidentified person was brought in.

Of course, by police Heiji meant his father. He had a feeling his mother had already woken the man to express her concern for her son's whereabouts, and he decided that it would be better to describe the strange situation to his parents personally than to let them hear about it from someone else. The teen detective stood and approached the nurse's station, where a kindly old woman happily obliged to let him use her desk phone. Heiji adjusted the rucksack on his shoulder as he reached for the phone. The bag had been the girl's, and by the way it was hastily packed he deduced that she had been running from something, most likely, if his suspicions were correct, the same men in black who'd tried to kill Shinichi.

His mother picked up before the phone had even fully rung once. "Heiji? Is that you? You told me you'd be back at three! Where are you? Why weren't you answering my calls?"

"If you'd just stop talking for one second I could answer you, Okan," the teen exclaimed, finally making his mother go silent. "Ok. I didn't answer your calls because I dropped my phone and it broke. Also, I'm at the hospital now, so I couldn't use my phone even if I wanted-"

"Wait, the hospital? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Okan I'm not-"

"It was that motorcycle wasn't it? I told you that bike was dangerous. Which hospital? The same one you usually end up in?"

"Yes, that one, but Okan-"

"We're on our way, Heiji. Do everything they tell you to do." The dial tone sounded in Heiji's ear before he could protest, and the teen pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan while handing the phone back.

"Everything alright, young man?" the woman asked with genuine concern. He smiled weakly at her, reassuring her that everything was fine. Then he returned to his seat. _Leave it to that obaa-san to freak out before I even get the chance to explain myself..._ He sat there for a few more minutes, going over the events of the past two hours in his head.

He had known from the beginning that it would be impossible to hide the girl from his parents. That was part of the reason he'd taken her to the hospital. They'd have insisted on taking her to get checked out with the fever she'd been running anyway, and it would've seemed suspicious if he'd brought her home instead of straight there. If the men in black were the ones he thought they might be, judging by the girl's reaction to his questioning, he knew the police station was not an option. He remembered Shinichi warning him that the police couldn't be trusted, so he purposely chose the nearest hospital where he was well-known enough to be trusted to contact the police on his own. A small part of him was also worried that the girl actually needed a hospital, so overall he knew he'd made the best decision he could in his circumstances. _But what now?_ Heiji rested his chin in his hand in thought, his thoughts swirling through his mind one after another. _What do I do?_

"Hattori-kun," a familiar voice called softly. Heiji immediately got to his feet.

"Manami-san," he greeted the nurse who sometimes seemed like a second mother to him. The young woman shook her head disapprovingly at him as she approached, but Heiji could see something different in her eyes since he'd last seen her over an hour before. She seemed upset, and thoroughly disturbed, as if she'd seen something she wouldn't soon forget.

"You have a very strange habit of attracting mysteries," she told him, shaking her head again. "The little girl you brought in is fine. The fever she was running when you brought her in went away...unexpectedly fast. When the doctor asked me to grab a thermometer for him she was burning up, but when he took her temperature she was completely normal. We did a few tests and she hasn't woken up, but everything seems to be alright. The doctor just wants her to stay the night for observation." The woman frowned, briefly looking away from Heiji and then back again. "You called your parents?"

"Yeah," Heiji confirmed with a nod. "They're on their way here now, but I'll need your help explaining this to them. I didn't exactly get the chance to tell them what was going on." Manami nodded in return. Then she turned and beckoned for Heiji to follow her. She led him into the elevator, and they went up to the third floor. At the end of the hall, Manami stopped in front of a closed door. She glanced around, and then gestured for Heiji to follow her into the room.

"Close the door," she murmured, not speaking again until the teen had done as he was instructed. The room was darkened, but there was a dimly lit floor lamp making it easy to see in the small hospital room. Heiji noticed the little girl was on her side with her back to him as she slept in the bed, and he watched curiously as Manami pulled back the covers over the girl. The woman sighed audibly as she turned back to face him. "I'm not supposed to do this, but I think this is something you should see before you begin investigating this girl's situation." He slowly moved closer as the woman pulled back the collar of the little girl's hospital gown. What she showed him made him clench his fists.

The girl's tiny back was littered with scars, and a particularly long one grabbed his attention. The wound looked very recent, and having been around crime scenes for as long as he had, Heiji knew a knife wound when he saw one. Manami covered the girl back up, meeting Heiji's gaze with haunted eyes. "She wasn't choking when you found her, was she," she said, not really asking but making a statement of what she seemed to already know. Heiji shook his head in response anyway, watching as Manami gently brushed the girl's shoulder-length hair away from her neck to reveal the bruises there. "She was nearly strangled at least a few minutes before you got there then." The nurse's frown deepened as she tenderly stroked the little girl's hair. "There's also a forming bruise on her left cheek," she murmured, sounding as if she hardly knew she was speaking. "Looking at it...I think someone back-handed her..." She shook her head once more and straightened up. "I can't imagine who would do this to such a small child. She can't be more than seven years old."

Heiji didn't comment. He knew that whoever had hurt the child had actually hurt a teenaged girl, but he understood what she meant. Nurses and doctors always saw the aftermath of violent acts. They rarely had to face the actual criminals that committed terrible crimes, so it would be harder for them to imagine just what sort of person could consciously harm another, especially a child. Minami suddenly moved to the other side of the room, and then brought over a plastic bag. "These are her clothes. The only thing we found in them was this photo in her pocket, but the resemblance is uncanny. My guess is that it's a photo of a brother or a cousin, but I thought you would like to take a look at it."

"You know me too well," Heiji joked quietly as she handed him the bag and moved toward the door.

"I'll be just outside. You really should come sit in the hallway after your through looking at that. You're not supposed to be in here alone with her." Heiji nodded solemnly and opened the bag, but Manami's voice stopped him before he could view the photo he found on top of the girl's sweatshirt. "Hattori-kun. If you decide to look into this, I want you to promise me you'll be careful...and that when you find the bastard that hurt this little girl...you'll kick his ass for me." Heiji smirked in response. The nurse had said "when" and not "if." She knew he would get the perpetrator. He always did.

"I promise," he replied. "Thank you, Manami-san." The woman nodded in acknowledgement, and then she was gone, the door closing behind her with a gentle click. Heiji glanced back down at the sleeping form of the little girl, and then he pulled out the photo in the bag. He set the bag down, the picture of the Tokyo detective all he needed to see to know that the girl was, in fact, the missing Kudou Shino. There was simply no one else she could be. Heiji briefly studied her sleeping face. If he didn't know that he was looking at a girl, he'd swear she _was_ the shrunken detective. That was how much she looked like him. The teen frowned and put his chin in his hand. _If you've been missing all this time...how did the organization know about you? Kudou said he'd never encountered them before Tropical Land...it doesn't make sense...especially if they think he's dead..._

Suddenly, Heiji heard raised voices in the hallway, one of which he recognized immediately as his mother's. He sighed again and went out to meet his parents, slipping the photograph into his pocket. It was one of many secrets he'd have to keep from them for a long time.

* * *

Sherry never looked at the clock while she worked in the laboratory. She could tell what time it was by how tired she felt. At the moment, she was exhausted, and she could see the early morning light just beginning to trickle in through the lab's single window, but she knew she could press on for another hour. She was conducting experiments on mice again with the apotoxin. It had become a new routine: wait until she was the only person left in the lab, and then test the drug again. She had yet to see another mouse shrink as she had before, and her frustration was building. _What was it that was so different about that mouse?...what was it that was so different about_ him _?_ Sherry's frown deepened, and she wondered why she had become so invested in discovering what had happened to her former roommate's brother. She didn't know him, but every mouse she saw die caused her to feel a twang of guilt and pain. She knew there had been other people who'd been poisoned, but the teen detective was the only one whose death had yet to be confirmed. Every test felt like she was grabbing at straws, and though she would never admit it to herself, part of her wanted her suspicion to be right. What she couldn't understand, was why.

 _Why..._ It was such a simple word, but it haunted her as she tried to sleep at night. She couldn't understand why she cared so much, why she even bothered to continue with her work when she knew she was helping murderers, and most importantly, why said murderers killed her sister. Without warning, the door burst open, making Sherry jump for the first time in years. Gin entered and glanced around the lab, and when he spotted Sherry, a sinister grin appeared on his face. "Sherry," he greeted. "I thought I'd find you here. You always were the type to pull all-nighters." Sherry watched with growing anxiousness as the assassin moved into the room, his bulky counterpart not far behind. The teenaged scientist swallowed to clear her throat.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked quietly, reaching discretely into her desk drawer. She hardly registered what she was doing, but something told her that this would be her last night in the lab. Just looking at Gin made her feel sick to her stomach, and part of her wished that there was a gun hidden in her drawer so she could kill him. Her fingers brushed the familiar latch of a container as Gin wandered around the lab, gradually sauntering closer to her. She opened the box, quickly pulling out one of the tiny pills in it and shoving it into her pocket as he finally reached her desk. His smug face said it all. He had a new victim of the apotoxin for her to add to the list, and he seemed especially satisfied with himself. She leaned over and opened the records on her computer, preparing to type in a new name.

"Martini was more stupid than I thought." he murmured. Sherry resisted the urge to clench her fists as she typed in the name Kudou Shino. "She let herself believe she could run from us." Sherry felt his breath overwhelmingly close to her ear, and she instantly realized what Gin was doing. He was trying to scare her, to keep her from trying to leave. Effectively, he was letting her know that he had her trapped, like one of the mice she experimented on. "She was nothing like you. _You_ would never be so ignorant." He moved away, and she heard Vodka snort quietly from a few feet away. "Let's go, Vodka." The two started to leave, but Sherry could feel her hands begin to shake. These were the people who tore apart families, who killed for the pleasure of it, and she suddenly couldn't stand the idea of being a part of that any longer.

"You're wrong," she said, hearing the audible pause in the silver-haired man's footsteps. He chuckled a little as he turned back around.

"And what...exactly...do you mean by that?" Sherry felt her heart pounding in every part of her body, her hands shaking and trying to tell her to shut up, to stay alive. There was no going back though.

"I'm even more stupid than her." Sherry moved around to the front of her desk, using the silent moment to build up her courage. "I'm not running. I'm telling you to your face that I refuse to do this anymore." She stood up tall in front of the two assassins, glaring into Gin's eyes as she spoke. "I won't make another _damned thing_ for this organization until you tell me why you killed my sister." Gin's smirk only grew.

"Now who told you that?"

"No one had to tell me. I already know what kind of _scum_ you are." Sherry felt the palm that collided with her cheek before she even realized that Gin had moved. The blow was so hard it sent her to her knees, and she barely heard Gin instruct Vodka to grab her. The large man lifted her by her armpits with ease, and twisted one arm painfully behind her back and made her face the other assassin once more. Gin's smirk was gone. His expression had become murderous. No one ever dared to insult him, and no one ever dared defy the organization to his face without a death wish.

"It's really a shame, isn't it..." he said, holding her chin in his hand. "The organization expected so much more out of the daughters of Hell's Angel..." He turned to the door and gestured for Vodka to follow. The man practically dragged her out of the lab, making her stumble as they followed Gin down the hall. Panic didn't set in until Sherry witnessed the door to her lab swinging closed. That was when she realized the gravity of her situation. _To openly defy the organization...they're going to kill you..._ Fear grasped her, but as she watched Gin unlock the door of her soon to be prison it faded as fast as it had come. She was totally alone. She had no one to help her, and no one she had to protect. Her death would not matter; the same way the death of her parents and sister didn't matter. The organization would go on without her.

Vodka suddenly shoved her forward and she fell to her knees once more. In turn, Gin hauled her up by her arm and shoved her into the wall. She slid down to the ground in a corner, and he handcuffed her to a nearby pipe. Then he leaned very close to her face, his menacing eyes boring into her. "You better hope the boss likes you a lot," he hissed. "He usually doesn't tolerate defiance." Then he stood, and soon Sherry was left alone with her thoughts. She didn't bother to move from the uncomfortable position she had fallen into. There was no point. She knew that even if they were to give her a second chance, she wouldn't take it. She was physically and emotionally exhausted, and the pain of all the lives she'd helped to end weighed down on her like a ton of bricks.

Quite suddenly, she found herself able to understand Martini. The girl had only done what was necessary to protect her brother, and Sherry could see how Akemi had been trying to do something similar for her by attempting to save her from the organization's influence. _Martini's and Akemi's actions only got them killed though...like mine will now..._ A sudden thought struck her, and it sent her rummaging through the pockets of her lab coat. _They are twins...it seems logical that they would both end up in the same predicament..._ Sherry held the tiny pill up to look at it closely. Even if her suspicions were correct, there was no telling how weak she would be after shrinking; that is, if she shrunk at all. The teen sighed and put the pill away, deciding to wait until nightfall to take it. _If they haven't killed me by then...then I might as well give myself the best chance possible...if I survive..._

* * *

When Shino opened her eyes, she immediately wanted to close them again. She still felt exhausted, and any form of movement seemed to be equivalent to a monumental challenge. She knew she needed to know where she was though, so she sat up slowly, taking in the hospital room she found herself in. Her heart began to race as she recalled being poisoned. _This is impossible...I can't still be alive._ Her panic only grew as she glanced around the oddly large room, trying to figure out how she got there. _Why does everything seem so big?_ Shino glanced down toward the foot of the bed, noticing she didn't even fill up half the mattress. She reached over to feel her toes, some irrational part of her brain paranoid that something had happened to her legs. That was when she noticed her hand, and froze. Her breathing growing quicker, she turned her small hands over in front of her face, wiggling her fingers. "What the hell?" she whispered. She had to be dreaming. People didn't just shrink.

"Ah, so you're awake then," a voice said quietly, making Shino jump as she turned to face the dark-skinned teen in the doorway. His green eyes widened at her reaction, and he quickly put his hands up to calm her. "It's ok. It's ok," he spoke rapidly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Shino scooted back anyway, mistrust clearly showing in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded, immediately slapping her hand over her mouth afterwards with a gasp. Speaking aloud had revealed a much higher pitch to her voice that she certainly wasn't used to. The teen hesitantly moved closer, keeping his hands up, and speaking calmly but quickly.

"Look. My name is Hattori Heiji. I am the one who brought you here last night...If you give me a minute to explain what I saw when I found you, I might be able to help you understand this." Shino observed him for a moment as she lowered her hand. Images from the previous night began flashing before her eyes, and she suddenly remembered his face. Although it was dark, she could make out the teen's features. She remembered Gin looming over her, his fingers curled around her throat, the poison he forced her to swallow, and the dark-skinned teen's voice. _"This is going to sound crazy, but did someone just poison you? And was that someone a man in black?"_

"How did...how did you know?" she asked, finishing the question she never got the chance to finish the night before. "How did you know about the poison?" She tensed up again, fearful of how much the teen knew. Heiji lowered his hands with a sigh.

"I know someone else in a...similar situation," he answered, reaching into his pocket. "Before I can tell you anything more though...I need to know if this belongs to you." He held out his hand, and Shino reached over and took the necklace sitting in his palm with shaking hands. She opened the circular pendant, looking down at her nine-year old face.

"Where did you get this?" He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a folded photograph.

"The person in this picture dropped that when I first met him," he said, holding up Shinichi's picture for her to see. Shino felt like everything she knew had just crashed around her.

"But...that's impossible...it couldn't have been...he's...I lost this on the night they...they killed..." Shino gasped as she remembered the boy from the shopping center, the way he had looked at her, and how she swore to herself that he must have been a figment of her imagination. She glanced down at the locket resting in her tiny hand, the pieces of the mystery fitting together in her head. Then, without even registering it, she began laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks in relief. Her brother was alive. "I can't believe it..." she managed, trying to catch her breath. "All this time...he's been hiding as a child..." Suddenly, she frowned. "Wait. If Shinichi's been shrunk like me...then when did you meet him...how did you know that he-"

"That's a bit of a long story, and we probably don't have much more time to ourselves here." Shino's frown deepened as she wiped the tears from her face. "My parents will be back here any minute. They were just talking to a doctor down the hall. My oyaji is the chief of the Osaka police, and he'll want to question you about what happened. You're lucky I found you. Someone else would have called the police directly." Heiji glanced at the door, figuring he could at least give her a little more information before they couldn't speak freely anymore. "I was on a case when I met your brother, and after I figured out his identity he told me about what happened to him and about how those guys in black had infiltrated the law enforcement. That's why I only called my oyaji. While he is trustworthy, he won't know who you really are in case he should happen to speak in front of the wrong person."

"You really thought through this," Shino commented, looking out the window at the sunrise. She didn't want to trust him, but everything about him radiated honesty. He was a detective like Shinichi, always on the lookout for the truth. She opened her mouth to speak again, but they suddenly heard voices outside drawing very near.

"Shit," he hissed. "It's my parents." Shino's gaze darted around the room until she spotted her rucksack, and she gestured for Heiji to get it for her. She shoved the photograph and the necklace into one pocket, quickly pulling her contact case out another. "What are you doing?" he questioned as she put in the green eye contacts. She tossed the bag on the floor as the voices grew louder, and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I'll play the frightened child. You do the talking."

"W-what?" Heiji stuttered quietly, hurriedly moving to stand at the foot of the bed as the door opened. Shino silently prayed that she was right to trust Heiji, and she buried her face in her arms to prepare to act her part. Something in the back of her mind told her that she was safe with the Osakan teen though, and she held tightly on to the hope that the news of her twin had given her.

 **This was a pretty long one. I made it long on purpose because I don't think the next one will be up for a while...hehe. Sorry. I know the ending seems a little rushed. At least I gave you a sort of kind of cliffhanger-ish thing. Thanks for reading.**


	28. 27: Playing the Part

**Hey guys. I did warn you that this would take a while, but I never expected it would take this long. Wow. I'm so sorry. (Essays are killers people and don't let anyone tell you different!) Writer's block reared its ugly head once again, and it took me a while to get through it. (Besides being totally swamped by everything else I had to do. Ah!) Anyway, here is a new chapter.**

Chapter 27

Shino awoke once more in a cozy little room. It appeared to be used for mostly storage since there were boxes everywhere, but the bed she was in was comfortable and the rest of the room's appearance gave her the idea that she was in a guest room. The room had obviously not been used for its proper purpose in a while, and Shino vaguely remembered someone apologizing for that. She glanced at the nearby window as she sat up. The sun had been up for a few hours, and though she was still tired, she felt well-rested enough to decide to explore the house she was in. She knew she was in the Hattoris' home. She had been a good enough actress to ensure that she didn't end up anywhere else.

 _When the door to her hospital room opened fully, Shino curled into an even tighter ball than before. She heard a woman's worried voice before any other's. "Heiji?" she asked quietly as Shino felt the woman's gaze on her. "Did she say anything?" Shino frowned from her position as she heard the teen's audible hesitation. She had hoped he'd be able to come up with answers more quickly, but she reminded herself that she had not really given him any instructions on what to say._

 _"Not really," he finally replied. "She was like this when I came in." Shino heard a quiet hum of acknowledgement, and felt the slow shift in the mattress as the teen's mother sat down gently beside her._

 _"Hello," she greeted softly; tentatively. Her tone was soothing, and it made Shino feel a pang of sadness and longing for her own mother. She didn't say anything though, trying to play up the frightened role she still hadn't quite figured out. "Can you hear me?" Shino waited a few seconds, and then nodded from inside her little cocoon. When the woman spoke again Shino could hear the smile in her voice. "Alright then. That's good. Can you tell me your name?"_

 _Finally, the little girl decided to lift her head, remembering how Vermouth had taught her acting was all about timing. Each movement she made and word she spoke had to be timed perfectly. It was the most powerful skill she had for getting what she needed out of any situation. Her gaze lingered for a moment on the woman's gently smiling face, and then moved to Heiji's as she noted that they didn't look very much alike. "Would you like me to tell you our names first?" Heiji's mother asked. Shino nodded, thankful that her traveling gaze had been interpreted as hesitation. It would help to play up her role even more. "I'm Hattori Shizuka, and this is my son Heiji. Do you remember_ _him from last night?" Shino nodded gently again, watching as Heiji seemed to become more and more confused. He had no clue what she was trying to do, but he kept quiet, as if he was not even in the room._

 _"I..." Shino murmured almost inaudibly, letting her eyes strategically fall to stare down at her knees. "I don't have a name." It took all her will power not to smile in satifaction when she saw the smile drop out of the corner of her eye. When she glanced up again, she felt a little guilty. Shizuka seemed genuinely saddened by her words, and the kind of frown only a mother could sport crossed her face. She looked back at her son for a moment, as if contemplating something. Then she turned back to Shino._

 _"What about your parents?" In response to that, Shino merely shrugged, her eyes fixed on a thread she'd begun to pull at on her blanket. No matter what happened, she knew one thing was certain. She would have to remain as much of a mystery to this woman and her husband as possible. The less they knew about her, the better their chances, and her own, were for remaining undetected by the organization. The frown softened a little, and as the woman opened her mouth to speak again the door opened behind her. A doctor walked in with a surly-looking man. Shino moved back a little on the bed, truly a bit intimidated by the man with the piercing, angry gaze. She knew he had to be Heiji's father, but she had to push away thoughts about the teen detective's possible adoption to focus on her acting. The doctor smiled amiably and sat down as Shizuka stood. She tapped the man's shoulder, leaning over and whispering something in his ear. Then she did the same to her husband and gestured for her son to join her in the hallway._

 _"We'll be back in a moment," she said kindly, closing the door and breaking Shino's brief eye contact with Heiji._

 _"Well," the doctor said. "How are we feeling this morning?" Shino mentally rolled her eyes before remembering that she actually looked like a child._

 _"Fine," she murmured in response, not meeting the man's eyes. She could feel his gaze, silently studying her, pitying her._

 _"Hattori-san tells me you don't seem to know your name," he said. When she didn't respond, he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Do you remember...hitting your head...or anything like that?" Shino shook her head, grateful that the man was skirting around the issue of her obvious physical abuse. She would have no answers for him. She didn't have enough time to come up with any. Before the man could ask another question, the door opened once more, and Heiji's father leaned in slightly._

 _"Could we speak with you again for a moment?" he asked the doctor. The man nodded and stood, giving Shino a reassuring smile to let her know that he'd be back soon. As soon as the door closed, she jumped out of bed and promptly fell on her behind, not used to the world seeming so large all of a sudden. She stood up on her shaking legs, and moved slowly toward the door so she could listen in on the conversation outside. She heard the detective's father speak first. "Heiji, are you sure she didn't say anything to you when you found her?"_

 _"I'm sure. The only reason I found her at all was because I heard her screaming in that alley." The policeman hummed quietly in thought._

 _"Alright. You and I will go back there. Though I don't understand why you couldn't just find a pay phone and call the police." Heiji let out a nervous laugh._

 _"Well, I was more worried about the kid..."_

 _"Speaking of that, that girl doesn't seem like she's going to tell us what happened to her anytime soon. Is she fit to leave the hospital?" There was a sudden sigh from the doctor._

 _"Physically, yes. She has bruises, but those will heal. The scars on her back have been there for a long time, except for the recent, large one, but that seems to have healed at least a few weeks ago."_

 _"Scars?" Shizuka suddenly chimed in, sounding appalled. "But she can't be more than six years old..."_

 _"Unfortunately, people can be very cruel, even to children," the doctor said quietly. "Which brings me to the child's mental state. While she will be just fine physically, I'm worried that the reason she wouldn't tell Shizuka-san her name has something to do with whatever traumatic experience she's been through. You're asking if you can take this child down to the police station to ask her about what happened, but in my experience with similar abuse cases I've noticed children are rarely willing to say anything in the beginning."_

 _"I am aware of that fact," the police officer said. "I was asking because the sooner we get this girl somewhere she can feel safe, the sooner she may be willing to help us find whoever hurt her. It is possible that..." Shino frowned, pressing her ear against the door as the adults suddenly grew quieter. After a few minutes of muffled conversation, she noticed a pair of feet move into view beneath the edge of the door. The girl rushed back to her bed, and was just sitting down to face the window when the door opened again._

 _"It's not much of a view, is it?" Shizuka asked as she closed the door behind her. Shino nodded slightly in agreement. Her window revealed nothing but the buildings nearby, and the barely grey sky had yet to yield the sunrise. The woman moved further into the room, moving cautiously into view. "Do you mind if I sit down here?" she asked. Shino looked over at her, trying to read her expression. Then she shook her head and shifted to make more room, knowing the woman had something to tell her. They sat in silence for a moment, Shino waiting for Shizuka to choose the words she was going to use. "The doctor says you don't have to stay here," she began. "He says you're well enough to be let out the hospital."_

 _Shino continued to stare out the window, internalizing her anxiety about what the woman was trying to tell her. The silence was filled with a sense of hesitation, and the shrunken teen felt like as if was_ really _a child, about to be told that some fairytale didn't exist. Finally, Shizuka sighed. "How would you like it...if you went somewhere where there were lots of other children...like you? Of course they won't be exactly like you, but...they all live in one house...and I'm sure most of them are very nice...what do you think?" Shino stared at the floor, panicking as she tried to form a plan in her head to escape what she knew was being suggested. Finally, she lifted her head again, but instead of answering, she jumped out of the bed and darted out the door._

 _The tiny girl heard Shizuka's voice calling from behind her, but she dashed straight over to the teen detective and latched onto his leg, burying her face in it and doing her best to hide behind him as he briefly stumbled. She quickly brought up some tears, tightening her grip and moving further behind Heiji as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let them take me away, Heiji-niisan," she whimpered, looking up at him with genuinely pleading eyes. She hoped he could comprehend the desperation in her eyes. She was out of options, and as much as she wanted to avoid asking for help, she found herself begging for his. The teen glanced over at his parents as they began to bicker, and then he gave her the slightest of nods, indicating that he would do whatever he could to help. For the next half-hour, the doctor tried to coax her away from Heiji, and his parents went back into her room to argue._

Eventually, it had been decided that Shino would go home with them, and stay until she felt safe enough to tell her story. She frowned as she padded down the stairs, unable to remember much of what had happened afterward. She'd assumed she'd fallen asleep at some point, and she briefly wondered if she was the only person awake in the house. It had been a long night for all of them, and no one had gotten much sleep. "Oh, you're awake," Shizuka said as she put a plate down on the kitchen table, startling her. Shino remained frozen in the doorway, quickly calculating just how hesitant she should be in entering the room. Shizuka crouched down to her level.

Her smile was tired, but full of warmth, clearly wishing to establish a sense of trust. "I was just about to go up and see if you'd like some breakfast." The girl's gaze strayed over to the table, her stomach involuntarily growling in answer for her. The woman stood up and moved back to the cupboards along the wall to grab some bowls. "You might want to eat as much as you can now. When Heiji comes down, you won't stand a chance." Shino didn't laugh at the mother's little joke, but she allowed herself a small smile as she sat down at the table, recalling trading the foods she didn't like with her twin beneath a similar kitchen table years before. She closed her eyes, letting out a slow breath. For the first time in years, a childhood memory didn't stir up pain and grief. It relieved her. It confirmed that Shinichi was still breathing; that there was still hope.

* * *

Conan woke up on the professor's couch, his glasses on the coffee table and a blanket draped over him. He sighed heavily, recalling what had happened the previous night. He'd told the professor everything he could remember about his brief encounter with his sister, but he hadn't been able to convince himself to tell him about the reason he'd shown up on his doorstep in the middle of the night. The inventor had not asked, and Conan was grateful. He didn't know how he could have possibly described the feelings of dread that had washed over him, the feeling that the very ground beneath his feet would be pulled out from under him. The shrunken detective sat up slowly, glancing at the clock on the wall of the professor's sun-lit living room. _Ran's probably losing her mind right now...at least there's no school so she won't have an excuse to be_ too _angry..._

He stood up and walked into the kitchen, his worries clouding his mind and confusing him. The panic of the previous night was gone, but the uncertainty of what exactly had happened kept nagging at him as he sat down at Agasa's table. The professor sat silently down across from him, setting down two plates as he did. Conan didn't meet his eyes, not sure where his sudden embarrassment had come from.

"Do your parents know about any of this?" the professor finally asked, breaking the silence before it became to uncomfortable. Conan shook his head. His father knew some of what had happened after questioning him about the locket, but he didn't want Agasa to talk to either of them about it when he wasn't around.

"They don't need to...not yet," he stressed. The man frowned, but nodded anyway to assure the boy that he wouldn't say anything. The two sat in silence for another moment until Conan turned and looked out the window. "She's safe for now," he whispered, his eyes never leaving the sky outside. Agasa leaned on his elbows on the table.

"How do you know?" he asked quietly in a hesitant tone. Conan thought about the dying woman's words and the terrible sinking feeling he'd experienced the night before.

"I don't know," he admitted, sounding more like he was speaking to himself than to his neighbor. "I just know she's still alive somewhere." Speaking the words aloud comforted him a little, but he knew his mind would continue to be plagued by questions until he saw his sister face-to-face.

* * *

Shino laced up the second pair of sneakers she'd tried on from the ones brought over by Toyoma Kazuha, Heiji's childhood friend. The girl seemed nice enough as she chattered away, alternating between fussing about Heiji's stupidity and trying to find little dresses in the box of her old clothes that she'd brought over. Shizuka had called her and told her what happened, and the girl had immediately grabbed a box from her closet and walked over to the house, arriving just in time to give Shino some casual clothes to where just after she had a bath. The child had been back and forth to the bathroom several times to try on various items of clothing, and they'd finally managed to move on to shoes once she left on the last long-sleeved shirt and pants in the box.

Kazuha hadn't been too talkative towards Shino, which she appreciated greatly. Most girls her age would fawn over a little girl and talk down to her, but the teen seemed perfectly content to speak to her as a young adult, and most of her conversation was directed to both Shino and Heiji's mother. "Do they feel alright?" Kazuha asked as Shino stood up in her childhood shoes. The girl paced for a brief moment and then nodded, earning a winning smile from the teen that quickly turned into a smirk as she looked up at the stairs. "Well good morning, sleeping beauty," she called teasingly to Heiji as he entered the room. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." Shino smiled lightly at the petty argument that followed, feeling as if she was witnessing the fight of an old, married couple. It wasn't clear who won the argument, but it ended with Kazuha at the front door, putting on her shoes as Heiji's mother slipped on her own.

"Oi, where are you going?" Heiji demanded, clearly not finished with whatever it was he'd wanted to say.

"There's a few things I need at the store Heiji, and Kazuha-chan is coming along to help me," Shizuka said as she leaned towards Shino. "Would you like to come with us?" Shino thought about it for a minute, but she knew she'd have to take advantage of being able to talk to Heiji privately so she nervously curled her fingers in the fabric of his pajama bottoms, looking out the door with a hesitant expression. She promptly shook her head, and the two women left with Heiji's assurance that he would look after her. As soon as the door closed, Shino took off her shoes and sat down on the couch. Heiji sat down on the other end of the couch, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"So..." he started. "I guess we have a lot to discuss, don't we?" Shino nodded in reply, but she'd already made the decision not to tell him too much about the organization and what had happened to her. He'd done enough by simply playing along with her to get her out of the sticky situation she had been in at the hospital, and she didn't plan on imposing on him and his family for too long. Part of her was frustrated though. It seemed like the more she tried to push away the people who were helping her, the more determined they became. She could only hope the teen detective sitting nearby was not as stubborn as Kazuha seemed to think he was.

 **Yeah. I know. This was a bit confusing, not much really happened, and some people may have been a little OOC, but bear with me. I'm super busy right now. I'm sorry. Thanks for sticking with me though. I'm not sure how long the next one will take, but I'll try my best to be quick.**


	29. 28: I Suppose We're Even Then

**MORE ESSAYS! UUUUGGGHHH! I am back once again with another chapter, and hopefully after so long I can start to have some sort of regular rhythm again...hopefully...**

Chapter 28

Sherry had been staring at the door for what felt like weeks, but when she looked at her watch she realized it hadn't even been a full day. There were no windows in the room Gin had left her in, so she had to trust that the time on her watch was showing night and not morning time. Slowly, Sherry shifted into a more comfortable position, her free hand shaking as she pulled the tiny pill from her pocket. It seemed so harmless in the sparse, electric light, but she knew what it was capable of; what it could do to her. She stared at the pill. She remembered the last time she'd seen Akemi: smiling and laughing, and making over some clever, little boy. The boy's name escaped her, but she could never forget what he looked like. The newspaper picture of her sister's covered body was forever burned into her mind, and the boy in the background bore a striking resemblance to her former roommate.

Sherry took one last deep breath. Then she quickly swallowed the pill before she could change her mind. For a few seconds nothing happened, but a gasp escaped her as the first wave of pain hit her. She covered her face with her hand, hoping there was no one in the hallway outside who could hear her. The pain spread across her body. _This is it._ She was burning up. Her heart was pounding as if it were trying to leave her body altogether. She was screaming. She was dying. Then everything went black.

* * *

The phantom thief walked casually out of the train station, having just borrowed a security guard's identity to watch the footage from the night Shino had slipped away. He casually drifted into an alleyway, changing his clothes and pulling the disguise from his face. He'd decided to walk home, feeling the need to take his time and enjoy the stars. It hadn't been long at all, but he felt as if Shino had just never reappeared; that the time she'd spent with him was merely his imagination and nothing more. His footsteps slowed as he thought about her, concern clouding his mind.

Both he and Saguru had attempted to figure out where she went, but she was better at disguising herself than either had initially thought. They hadn't worked together of course, but when Kaito had come into school exhausted the day after she'd vanished, he couldn't help but notice the British detective flipping through the notebook he'd been using to write down facts about her, the dark circles under his eyes making him seem hollow and forlorn. As Kaito approached his front door he stopped and glanced into the mailbox. He had checked it twice already that day; as he would for several weeks after, hoping for some sort of communication or sign that his friend was safe or even just alive. The house suddenly seemed too lonely and quiet, and he was reminded of when his mother had first left to go to the United States. He flopped down onto the couch, closing his eyes as he curled up fully-clothed under a light blanket. Sleeping was the only way to stop thinking about the people he cared for, and everything he'd lost.

* * *

Sherry's wrist ached, and she wondered if she'd accidentally injured it somehow. Memories quickly flooded back to her though, and she pushed herself into a sitting position in the tent that had once been her lab coat. The scientist observed her hands with wonder, wiggling her tiny fingers and flexing her little hand muscles. Her wrist had become smaller than the handcuff, so she'd slipped out when she collapsed to the floor. _I don't believe it..._ Sherry got to her unsteady feet; her first urge to immediately race back to her lab and test a sample of her own blood. She pushed the thought aside though. Now that she'd successfully shrunk, it was time to find a way out. She glanced around the room until she spotted the cover over the ventilation system. Using her fingers, she unscrewed the old bulky screws that held the cover in place. She slipped each rusty screw into her pocket, not wanting them to make noise if they hit the floor. By the time she was finished her fingertips felt raw and dirty.

Sherry covered her hands with her sleeves as she worked the old metal out of the wall. Then she set the piece carefully on the floor. She took one look behind her at the door, and then crawled into the small, dark space. She decided which ways to turn based on the basic layout of the building, occasionally having to turn around and try other routes when she found herself over rooms she didn't recognize. After some time, she finally looked down into a room and froze. One of the many computer rooms was directly below her, and not a soul was occupying it. The shrunken scientist glanced into the darkness beyond, debating her choices. _It's only two names...it shouldn't take too long..._ She opened the much newer metal cover and quietly dropped down on top the computer desk. The floor was too far down to reach. She quickly logged in as another scientist because she knew her own name could only lead to disaster at this point. The scientists always shared their passwords with each other. It saved time, and she was fortunate enough that no one had changed the man's password yet.

She searched through files with her heart in her throat, her eyes constantly drifting over to the door. Once she found what she was looking for, she quickly changed the statuses of the only two "UNCONFIRMED" apotoxin victims to "DECEASED." Then she heard voices down the hall, so she quickly saved what she'd done and unplugged the computer altogether. There was no time to shut it down properly. She plugged the machine back in and hoisted herself back up onto the desk, jumping up twice before she could finally reach the edge of the vent in the ceiling. Struggling until she could finally pull herself back up into the air duct, and almost dropping one of her oversized shoes, she held the vent closed with her fingers as the door opened.

The teen didn't dare to breathe as the nameless shadow prowled the room below her. He shined a flashlight around to make sure no one was around, and then silently left the room. Sherry didn't release her breath until his footsteps had faded considerably, and she sat petrified until her breathing had slowed. When she began to move again, their names seemed to fly around in her head, haunting her and filling her with a sense of hope at the same time. Hope to avenge her sister. Hope to destroy the organization. _Kudou Shino...Kudou Shinichi..._

* * *

Professor Agasa took his time heading home despite the pouring rain. He had his umbrella with him, and he liked the sound of the rain as it hit the umbrella. He hummed a little to himself, glancing down at his watch to see how late it was getting. Then he picked up his pace a little, remembering the invention he had been trying to finish before he'd gotten hungry and gone out. He rounded the corner and froze with a gasp as he noticed that someone was lying on the ground in front of the Kudous' house.

"Shinichi-kun," he whispered anxiously under his breath, quickly heading over to the person-shaped lump on the sidewalk. As he knelt over the small figure, he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The child on the ground was not his neighbor, but a little girl. He looked her up and down, her oversized lab coat setting off alarm bells in his head. _Shinichi-kun showed up with oversized clothes too..._ The professor glanced around cautiously, unsure of what he should do. The little girl could be some sort of trick, a way to get him to lure Shinichi out. When Agasa looked down at her sleeping face though, he noticed how her brow furrowed in her sleep, and how her expression seemed troubled; as if she were facing something terrible.

Once again, the inventor glanced around the street. It was pretty late at night and raining, so it was unlikely anyone was around. He carefully leaned over and scooped up the tiny girl, deciding to keep his finding her from Shinichi for a little while; just to be safe.

* * *

Saguru stifled a yawn with his hand as he sat down at his school desk, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. He'd stayed up nearly all night doing research on Kudou Shino and her family, trying to deduce from their personal connections where she would go. His first near all-nighter was based purely on the types of transportation she had access to and the records and times of where she could have gone, but this one, his second, had been concerned with scouring interviews, news articles, and just about anything else he could find that mentioned extended family and friends of the Kudous. The teen detective sighed as he opened the notebook with all the possibilities he'd written down though. The Kurobas had never been mentioned in any news article about the Kudous as friends of the family, so that made it quite possible that Shino had gone to someone else who could also not be traced through her family's _known_ circle of friends.

As the classroom door opened, he could immediately tell Kaito still had not had any luck either. The magician came into the room smiling and laughing at Aoko, but the smile did not reach his indigo eyes, and they lacked their usual mischief. Instead they seemed to be muddled with concern, and perhaps more obviously, loneliness. Kaito must have missed having Shino around, and Saguru couldn't help but briefly wonder what the magician really felt for the mysterious girl. The feeling of her arms around him on the rooftop resurfaced in his mind, and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He quickly shook away his thoughts and smiled at Aoko in greeting as she sat down nearby, hoping she couldn't see how red his face had become as the class began.

He quietly closed his notebook, resting his chin on his hand. _Why did she hold onto me so tightly? Did she really feel a need to or was it an act so she could knock me out?_ Clenching his teeth in frustration, Saguru pushed his thoughts away once more. He wouldn't give up searching, but he wouldn't let the memory of her rule his mind.

* * *

 _Why?_ The question haunted Conan as he rode with the professor back to his house. The shrunken scientist in the backseat, named Haibara Ai by herself and the professor, sniffled quietly behind him every once in a while. It had taken the professor carrying her to the car to get them away from the murder scene of Masami Hirota, whose name had served as the alias of Miyano Akemi, Haibara's murdered sister. Shinichi frowned as all the information he'd had to absorb in such a short amount of time tumbled around in his head. The girl behind him represented a chance to take down the organization, and a chance to put his life back together. She also posed a risk though. It was possible that the raw grief he'd seen her display had been an act to gain his trust, but the look in the girl's eyes spoke of nothing but despair.

As they finally arrived back in Beika, his thoughts strayed to his own sister. He glanced in the rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of Haibara staring out the window. She didn't look much like her sister, but he was sure if he'd seen them together, he'd be able to tell they were related. He and Shino had always looked alike, and he remembered the way his mother had only been too happy to let people gush over them when they were small. Their situations were similar in a way, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason why Haibara had gone straight to him. She'd told him that she had thought he could understand her because they had both been shrunk, but that answer seemed too superficial. Miyano Akemi had known his sister. She had been the one to tell him she'd escaped. Haibara had not mentioned his sister once. Conan clenched his jaw as they pulled into the driveway, there was something the scientist hadn't told him, and he intended to find out what it was.

The two shrunken teens entered the house before the slower professor, and Haibara immediately went to the basement stairs without even looking up. "I could ask you the same question you know," Conan stated, making the girl freeze with her hand on the doorframe.

"Shinichi-kun..." Agasa started, trying to prevent him from further upsetting Haibara. The detective held up his hand without looking at the older man though.

"You asked me why I didn't help your sister," he continued, pausing briefly only to see if Haibara would react. She didn't even turn to face him. "Your sister told me mine had escaped, but if you had helped her I'm sure Akemi-san would've told me how to find you." Haibara remained silent, and Conan felt his hands curling into fists. "I had no idea who your sister was, but you must've known mine. You wouldn't have just come here because you thought I'd pity you. So tell me...tell me why you didn't help her." He waited once again, but Haibara remained frustratingly silent and still. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she finally lifted her head.

"Martini," she murmured, her voice so quiet he barely heard what she said.

"What?"

"Martini. That was her name." The boy frowned in confusion.

"Your sister's?"

"No," Haibara murmured as she finally turned to face him. "It was Kudou Shino's." Conan's eyes widened in shock, and anger suddenly boiled up inside of him.

"That's ridiculous! She would never become one of them! Why the hell would-"

"Do you really think they gave your sister much of a choice?" Haibara shouted, suddenly seeming exasperated. "Did you ever stop and think about why they let you go, or why they even let you live?" Conan felt frozen to the spot, but Haibara had begun to move towards him as she spoke, her voice seeming to float to him in the strange, monotone way he'd noticed she spoke when he first encountered her. "They have always known where you are, and they have always known what you've been up to. Before they let you go they placed a tracker in your body, which fortunately for you must have burned up when you were poisoned. For six years all it would take was a single keystroke to make the tracker kill you, so for six years Martini had to learn how to become like Gin. She suffered for you, and she could never get out because you were constantly held over her head. _That_ is why I couldn't help her. Martini would have never allowed-"

"Stop calling her that," Conan said quietly, plunging the room back into silence. The professor had sat down in shocked silence while Haibara had been speaking, and the man remained motionless as he waited for the conversation to continue. "If what you say is true, then she wouldn't want you to call her by that name." He took a deep breath before he spoke again, soaking in the guilt that the scientist had just slapped him in the face with. "How do you know so much about her?"

"She was my roommate." Haibara looked at him nervously for a moment, and her stare worried him. "The night I decided to betray the organization, Gin came into my lab looking very smug. Then he asked me to add another name to the list of those who'd been given the apotoxin." The professor was the one who reacted this time.

"You mean they found her?" Haibara nodded solemnly.

"Most likely she survived. If she had been found dead, the media would've had a field day and you would've heard about it." Conan wanted to believe her, but he couldn't help but remember the horrible feeling he'd had that had sent him running to the professor's in the middle of the night. "I marked her as 'DECEASED' as well as Kudou-kun before I left."

"I don't suppose you found out _where_ this happened?" Conan asked hopefully after another brief silence. Haibara shook her head.

"Your information took a couple of days to be updated, so hers probably would be by now. However, that's useless to us since we have no way of gaining access to those files. As I said before, they've moved their operations already." Conan nodded, feeling Agasa watching him with concern.

"We should all get some sleep," Conan said. "It's been a long night." He turned and started to head up the stairs to the spare room he'd always slept in at the professor's.

"I suppose this makes us even then," Haibara called after him. He paused on the stairs, glancing back down at her.

"I suppose it does."

Once he was alone, Conan sat in bed and stared at the wall. Haibara's words haunted him, and though he wanted her to be lying deep down he knew she wasn't. His sister had been suffering to keep him alive for years, and he felt infinitely stupid for not forcing her to get out the window so he could distract Gin and Vodka. The knowledge of everything he could have done weighed down heavily on him. A chill ran down his spine as he imagined how much it would've hurt her to go through so much, and then have to watch him get himself killed. He let his head drop into his hands. It would be a long time before he went to sleep.

 **I know. This could've been so much better. It also could've been finished last week, but I just wasn't feeling like writing. Sorry. The chapters from the manga I referenced in this without really telling you much about them because I'm a horrible person are files 179-181. I'm not exactly sure which anime episodes those are, but if you look up some of the first ones to include Ai then you shouldn't have too much trouble finding out. Sorry if you find this chapter a little confusing and all over the place. Please let me know what you think.**


	30. 29: Christie

**Wow. I just realized it's been a little over a year since I first published this story. I've decided to try something new and I have added chapter titles. I read through each chapter, and names just sort of popped into my head, so some of them are weird and others make sense. (Don't ask why because I don't know either.) Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 29

Shino jumped in bed when she heard a door close nearby and she glanced at the clock. She'd been living in the Hattoris' house for a little more than two weeks, and she knew that the only person who was sometimes up in the middle of the night was Hattori Heizo, who would get calls and have to leave for cases. She'd forced herself to quickly memorize the sounds of the man leaving so she wouldn't be as terrified as she'd been the first time she'd heard movement in the house. It was difficult to pinpoint exactly why she'd suddenly become so jumpy, but the unfamiliar quality of the house and area around it was definitely a contributor. Her heart hammered as she slowly got out of bed. The sounds she heard had been different, and they had come from the second floor, while Heizo usually stayed on the first.

She tiptoed over to the partially open door, feeling slightly grateful for her small size as she peeked out into the hallway. Her shoulders sagged in both relief and exasperation as she watched Heiji walk toward the stairs, running his hand through his hair as he went. She turned to go back into the room, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to follow him out into the hallway. She waited until he had already begun descending the stairs to move out of the doorway, and silently followed him, remembering to watch out for the creaky spots she'd quickly discovered on her first day there. She stuck to the shadows once she got downstairs, and she watched him go into the kitchen.

Heiji stood still in the middle of the room for a moment, and then sat down at the kitchen table. Shino backed out of the light, but made certain she could still see the teen. When she saw his face, her brow furrowed. Heiji looked conflicted, and there was a very out of place touch of fear in his eyes. Eventually he shook his head and then buried his face in his arms on the table. The girl backed further away, feeling as if she were intruding on something very personal. She paused though. _He practically knows my life story...and I know next to nothing about him..._ She crept into the kitchen, and sat down on the chair beside him as quietly as she could. When he didn't stir, she reached over and gently touched his arm. She jumped back as he did, and she saw the look he'd had in his eyes before quickly disappear as he realized who was sitting by him.

"Shin-I mean Christie-chan," he whispered. "How long have you been sitting there?" _Oh. That's right...I'm Hattori Christie now..._ The first name of course had been Heiji's doing. His mother hadn't approved of the girl being named after a mystery author, but the name had stuck since Shino hadn't objected to it. Heiji had told her about Shinichi's quick self-naming, and she had rolled her eyes. _Of course that mystery nut would choose the name Conan..._ She knew exactly what Heiji had been doing when he'd said she should be called Christie. He had been laughing as the words left his lips. As for her last name, it had been Heiji's father who'd actually asked her at the dinner table if she would like to use their name. They'd all been shocked, as the policeman had hardly said more than a few words to the girl since she'd arrived. He'd explained that a last name of some sort would be required to enroll her in school when she was ready though, so she had nodded and quietly thanked him, still acting like the shy child she was supposed to be.

Christie cleared her throat before speaking. "For the one who came up with my name, you sure are having a hard time remembering it." She knew his encounters with her brother couldn't have been much better. Hattori Heiji was many things, but the word "subtle" did not seem to exist in his vocabulary. She'd witnessed no less than three "Ku-Conan" slip-ups when he'd spoken about his visit to Tokyo and the Holmes tour in front of his parents.

"Give me a break. It's the middle of the night." The teen detective ran his hand through his hair again, and Christie read the agitation in his body language despite how he managed to hide it so well in his eyes.

"Bad dream?" she asked, not giving him any time to compose himself. Heiji seemed startled.

"Of course not," he sputtered. "I'm too old for that." Christie hid her wince. Even though she could tell that he was just trying to ward off the subject, she couldn't help the hurt she felt at his statement. She had nightmares constantly, but she always kept them hidden.

"Sorry," she murmured. An uncomfortable silence settled over them. They'd grown used to each other in a way, and Christie was very grateful for his help, but something prevented her from letting him in. She'd told him only the basics. She didn't tell him how she's gotten the scars she knew he'd seen, or the cruel treatment she'd faced. She didn't want his pity, and she couldn't pull down her walls when he put up his own. He hid any sign of weakness or concern, and she constantly felt as if she were looking at him two-dimensionally. There was more to Heiji, and she felt like she couldn't fully trust him until she saw more than what he wanted her to.

"Listen," he murmured. "How would you feel if I invited Kudou and the Mouris to Osaka next week?" She noted the slightly pleading look in his eyes, and she wondered if his dream had had something to do with her brother. The image of the little boy appeared in her mind again, and she suddenly felt afraid. She couldn't meet him. Not yet. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel ready. Something was wrong; something deep that she couldn't comprehend.

"Would they stay here?" she asked. Heiji shrugged a little.

"Most likely." Christie nodded. There was no way to avoid encountering them.

"If they come," she whispered. "You can't tell him who I am. You have to introduce me as Hattori Christie." Heiji frowned.

"But-"

"Please Hattori-kun. I'm just..." Christie sighed. She couldn't explain what she didn't even understand herself. "I'll tell him when I'm ready." Heiji seemed to be considering her words for a moment, but then he nodded.

"I won't say a word." She nodded, not really meeting his eyes. Then she went back upstairs to bed.

* * *

Heiji yawned loudly as he walked through the kitchen. Christie and his mother were sitting at the table already, and the smell of breakfast helped him to feel a little more awake. He'd spent the whole night planning for the day and hadn't gotten much sleep at all. He glanced down at the shrunken teen at the table, who looked like she hadn't slept in days. He inwardly winced at the sight of her as he made himself a cup of coffee. They'd practically been avoiding each other since their late-night conversation the week before. Heiji felt like he could barely look at her. Every time he met her gaze he wanted to ask her what made it so difficult to face her twin, but her gaze would always dart away as if he'd tried to dig out something deeply buried. There was something else in her eyes that told him she knew he'd lied to her, and he had a feeling that maybe they were avoiding each other for the same reason.

"Heiji you look terrible," Shizuka commented as he sat down. "Did you sleep at all last night?" The teen rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did," he protested, receiving a skeptical look from his mother. "I'm fine Okan," he added as he slowly began to eat his breakfast.

"I can see that. Hm...tell me again what time you're meeting your friends at the train station."

"Nine. Why?"

"No reason...just thought that you'd want to know it's 8:50, is all." Heiji nearly choked on his coffee, and then set his cup down as he shoveled in one last bite of breakfast and jumped up.

"Thanks for the help Okan," he bit out sarcastically. Then he disappeared into the front hallway. "Don't forget to set up three futons," he called on his way out the door.

* * *

As soon as the door slammed closed, Shizuka smiled and winked at Christie. She managed a little laugh at Heiji's antics, and then she helped the woman clear the table. The two of them set up three spare futons with sheets and pillows, and Christie sat on a chair and watched the woman as she cooked. She had grown rather fond of Heiji's mother in the brief time she'd known her. It had been so long since the last time she'd really been mothered that she'd almost forgotten the feeling completely. Christie knew she would miss spending time with her when she started school within the next week. Playing her part accurately, she'd allowed Shizuka to slowly get her to go out of the house on errands with her, and they'd passed by the local primary school a few times until she'd agreed that she would be willing to go.

Where Heiji's mother had been gentle and cautious, his father had been silent and almost intimidating. It didn't take Christie long to realize that the man simply didn't know how to act around her without scaring her, so he didn't say much to her to avoid the situation. His presence carried an aloofness that was somewhat disconcerting, and occasionally she'd hear the two parents bickering over how long she should be given to stay. However, whenever she met the man's eyes she could tell he didn't want to get rid of her. He was nothing like her own father, but she knew the man would never let anything happen to her. As a result, she'd quickly been able to warm up to him as well.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Kazuha suddenly asked from the doorway, making Christie jump. The girl was at the house nearly every day, but Christie still wasn't quite used to her barging in. The situation was oddly similar to that of Katio and Aoko though, so she couldn't help but laugh whenever she saw Heiji and Kazuha arguing like an old, married couple.

"Not at the moment, Kazuha-chan," Shizuka replied with a smile. "Heiji told you we had guests?" The girl frowned as Shizuka turned away.

"He wouldn't shut up about it." His mother laughed as she put a pan into the oven, and then she checked her watch.

"Actually Kazuha-chan, I'm glad you're here. I need to run a few errands, so could you take that out of the oven in twenty minutes for me?" The teen's face immediately brightened.

"Of course. Christie-chan and I can keep each other company." Kazuha smiled down at her, and Christie nodded. She liked the older girl well enough, so she didn't mind staying behind with her. They stood by the front window, and watched the woman leave. Then Kazuha put her hands on her hips. "Christie-chan?" The little girl looked up at her expectantly. "Have you ever heard Heiji talk about a girl named Kudou?"

Christie stiffened. _How could she know? He wouldn't have said anything? He can't be_ that _stupid..._ "He went to Tokyo a while ago and came back making over this 'Kudou' person who's apparently also a detective," Kazuha added, not noticing Christie's expression go from fearful to relieved. _He was telling her about Shinichi...but she thinks he's a girl..._ "She must be _some_ girl. He talks about her constantly. Has he ever told you anything about her?" Christie shook her head.

"Kazuha-neechan, I think that maybe-"

"But that idiot," Kazuha plowed on as she began to pace. "How could he let himself be overcome so easily? I thought he was smarter than that!"

"Kazuha-neechan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Heiji-niisan?" The teen froze, and quickly turned to face her with a blush on her face.

"No! No of course not! What could anyone see in that moron?" Christie raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, and the girl's shoulders sagged in defeat. She knelt down to be at Christie's level. "Look," she hissed. "You cannot tell anyone. Do you understand? Not Heiji's parents, not anybody! Especially not Heiji. Promise?" Kazuha folded her hands in a pleading fashion, so Christie smiled and nodded. The teen sighed in relief, and they went back into the kitchen to see how much time remained. They chatted idly at the table about Christie going to school, Kazuha doing most of the talking, and Christie answering her questions. As part of her act, Christie made an effort not to speak very much, and when she did she used as few words as possible; as if she feared saying too much. The only thing she never had to fake was the way she jumped at sounds, and how close she stuck to Heiji's mother when they went on errands. Although she knew she was unrecognizable as a child with green eyes, the paranoia in the back of her mind never went away. She constantly had her eyes on the people around her, but this fortunately added to the idea that she was a frightened child.

"Hm..." Kazuha mused as she took the pan out of the oven and turned it off. "Where are these friends of Heiji's from? It seems that through all that talking he never bothered to mention it."

"Tokyo." For a moment Kazuha stared at the kitchen table, but then she walked purposefully over to the counter, taking back a pen and paper. The fire in her eyes made Christie wish that she'd just shrugged instead of answering.

"Christie-chan. We are going to stop this Kudou girl from bewitching Heiji. You up for it?" Christie quickly glanced over the note the girl had written to Shizuka explaining that they'd gone to meet up with Heiji, and opened her mouth to protest. However, Kazuha was a woman on a mission, and she was already on her way to the front door before Christie could answer her. Sighing, she slipped on her shoes. As much as she didn't want to go, she didn't want to stay at the house alone more. "Ready to go?" the girl asked, holding out her hand. Christie nodded and took the older girl's hand as she locked up the house. Then they headed off in search of one supposedly "bewitched" Hattori Heiji.

* * *

"Don't take them to too many restaurants now Heiji," Shizuka admonished over the phone in the back of a restaurant. "They'll have no appetite for the meal I'm preparing."

"This is me we're talking about Okan," Heiji replied. "You know I've got this whole tour planned out."

"I'm sure you do dear. I've got to go now. I'll see you all when you get home."

"Alright. See you later Okan." Heiji hung up the phone and walked back toward the counter he'd left Conan and the Mouris at, pausing in surprise and confusion as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Heiji and I were once attached with metal, so before you hurt him again you'll have to kill me!" Kazuha declared, her fist raised as she loomed threateningly near Ran.

"Kazuha?" he called, making his childhood friend pause. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Christie buried her face on top of her bloody knees and tried to slow her breathing. _You're so stupid...why did you agree to go...why didn't you make her stay..._ The girl bit her lip and curled up into a tighter ball, swallowing back her tears. _Why is this so hard?_

* * *

"Oh, she's too funny!" Heiji managed to say through his laughter. "That Kudou I talk about so often is a boy. A boy!" Conan shook his head as Heiji grinned and pointed at Ran over his shoulder. "And she's his girlfriend." Conan nearly choked as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

"His girlfriend?" Kazuha asked skeptically over a sputtering Ran.

"No, not at all!" she insisted, a blush quickly appearing on her face. Kazuha leveled her childhood friend with a glare.

"You see. She says she isn't."

"That's just because she's embarrassed," Heiji dismissed.

"Then why didn't you invite him to?"

"Well...he's a bit..." Conan very discretely shot Heiji a similar glare to Kazuha's. "Busy. He couldn't come." His childhood friend frowned at him, but as her gaze strayed down to Conan, she suddenly gasped and began to look frantically around her as she jumped out of her chair.

"Oh I'm so stupid!" she murmured, seeming to have forgotten the rest of them were there.

"Kazuha, what's wrong?" Heiji demanded. She met his eyes as if she'd only just realized he was there in her panic, and her own quickly filled with tears.

"Christie- chan was right behind me. I swear!" she cried. "I thought she was here the whole time!" Heiji instantly paled. _Christie-chan?_

"Who are you talking about?" Conan asked, wondering who Heiji would have to be so worried about. The teen barely spared him a glance, but he could've sworn he saw an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I thought she was at home Kazuha."

"No. She came with me when I came to find you."

"Damn," Heiji hissed through his teeth as he got out of his own chair. "Look. You stay here in case she shows up. I'll go look for her." He quickly headed out the door and down the street, pushing past people as he went. Conan frowned as he watched him go, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the girls as Ran asked about Christie. Kazuha wiped away her tears and took a deep breath before she faced them again.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Heiji tried to call out for Christie as he hurried down the street, but his voice was lost among the sounds of the crowds around him. He kept going down, stopping to ask people if they'd seen a little girl alone. Very few had, but no one had seen where she went. Eventually he swore again in frustration, jogging back up the street. Barely a glance down one of the alleyways had him skidding to a stop though. A tiny pair of sneakers, Kazuha's childhood sneakers, were peeking out from beside a dumpster. "Christie?" he called, trying to catch his breath. The sneakers pulled back in response, disappearing from view. He approached her slowly, crouching down in front of her curled-up form. He noted the blood on her knees, but the scrapes didn't seem too bad so he chose not to bring them up yet. There was clearly a more pressing matter.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he murmured, sitting down next to her against the wall. She was quiet for a moment, but then she lifted her head.

"I tripped while we were following you," said quietly. "Kazuha-chan was too preoccupied by you to notice. It's not her fault I never went to the restaurant though. I could've caught up...I just decided not to." Heiji shifted into a more comfortable position as he heard the tone of finality in her voice. He weighed his options. Something obviously had to change. They would never get anywhere if she continued to push him away, and he knew that at this point questioning her would only cause her to clam up more. Glancing down at the little girl, he sighed.

"I lied to you, you know." Christie didn't acknowledge him, but her silence seemed to be prompting him to continue. "I did have a bad dream the night you found me in the kitchen...In the dream I was stopping a murderer and he stabbed me." Heiji glanced at her again. She'd closed her eyes, but he could tell she was listening. "Your brother...he was there too. He wasn't...small but...he got stabbed too...and he died. That's why he's here. It sounds crazy, but I suppose some part of me thought that if I got him to come here I could keep an eye on him." He shook his head. "Of course you know he'd never allow that. He'd insist on carrying the whole world on his shoulders." Heiji soaked in Christie's silence for a moment, hoping his strategy for getting her to open up would work. He'd answered her unasked question. It was only fair that she answer his.

"It hurts..." she finally whispered. "...physically. It hurts so much to know I'm so close to my family...and that I can't even get myself to meet Shinichi as another person." Christie looked up at him, and for the first time he truly saw her. She was lost, broken, but there was fire in her eyes. Kudou Shino was not going to give up until she'd stopped the people who'd taken so much from her. "I can't explain it. I don't know why, but for some reason I'm terrified. I just...I just can't do it. I can't face him and I don't even know why." Heiji leaned back against the wall, and Christie did the same. He thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"When I first met your brother, it was because I was looking for a competition. I wanted to show him that I was a better detective, and he blew me out completely of the water. He even had time to stand there and comfort Ran-chan when she was upset. That wasn't what shocked me though. I told him he'd won fair and square, and he told me that there was no contest. He said there could only ever be one truth." Heiji moved from his place to kneel in front of Christie so she'd meet his eyes as he spoke. "Now the way I see it: if this person that I met was the real side of Kudou, then I think when you meet him he won't care where you've been. He won't care what you've seen...or what you've done. He'll only comprehend one truth in that moment...the fact that by some miracle you're both alive, and that you're together. Nothing else will matter to him, so you can't let your fears matter to you; even if you don't know where they come from." Christie stared down at her knees for a moment, but then she smiled sadly.

"I can't," she murmured. "Not yet. I don't know why but...I want to keep up appearances as Christie for now." Heiji nodded in understanding, promising her he wouldn't reveal anything. Then he moved to help her up, but as she stood she winced at the pain in her scraped knees. The teen detective crouched back down with his back to her.

"Come on," he said. "Kazuha's usually got a miniature first-aid kit on her, so she can patch up your knees."

"Does she need them often?" the little girl asked as she held tightly to Heiji's shoulders.

"No, but she knows how often I do." Heiji heard an audible chuckle from behind him, so he took that as a good sign. As he reached the restaurant where the others were, he felt her wrap her tiny arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. Heiji smiled, glad to know that something good had just been created.

 **So I know not too much happened in this chapter, but I needed to establish the trusting relationship between Shino and Heiji. I don't know why but it seemed important that I do that. I'm actually pretty proud of Heiji's speech; even if you may think it's OOC. I like the way it turned out. Thanks for sticking with me for so long (despite how much my writing quality has dipped). Please let me know what you think. (By the way, the manga chapters I'm using for both this chapter and the next are Files 185-188. The case with the people getting stabbed through their wallets.)**


	31. 30: Conan & Christie

**Just as a general reminder in case you didn't read my last note: the manga chapters I used for both the last chapter and this one are Files 185-188. I know. This took forever. (Curse you writer's block!) Anyway, sorry for my lame, pretty much nonexistent updating schedule. I will try my best to be better.**

Chapter 30

Kazuha wiped away her tears and took a deep breath before she faced them again.

"It's a long story." Conan watched her basically fall back into her chair, guilt seeming to overwhelm her thin frame. "Christie-chan is..." The girl frowned, shaking her head before speaking again. "Not long ago, Heiji was out celebrating with some friends of his after a kendo tournament. He was out pretty late, and he was riding home on his motorbike when a black car sped out of an alleyway right in front of him." Ran leaned on her hand in concern beside him, but Conan felt like all his detective senses had just gone into overdrive. Whatever had happened in that alley couldn't have been pleasant. "Heiji had to practically turn his bike sideways to avoid hitting them. He said the windows had been blacked out and the car had surprised him and gotten away too quickly for him to catch the plate numbers. He was going to chase it, but then...he heard screaming from the alleyway. That's where he found Christie-chan." Kazuha paused to shake her head once more. "It was awful. She had bruises on her neck, and...well...no one told me anything specific, but Heiji said there were other, older injuries. The poor thing was so scared she wouldn't even give her name to anyone."

"So Christie isn't her real name?" Ran asked. The other girl nodded.

"When Heiji's family took her in, they needed something to call her. The name was that moron's idea of course," she added, a touch of annoyance in her voice. "He just _had_ to name her after a mystery writer." Kazuha sighed again. "She's probably terrified...It's all my fault." The teen buried her face in her hands just as the bell on the restaurant door rang. They all turned to look, but it was just a few women chattering together. They turned back again, Kazuha rubbing her hands over her face with a groan.

"Is it possible someone grabbed the kid? I mean how old is she?" Kogouro asked.

"Christie-chan can't possibly be much older than this boy here," the girl answered with a gesture to Conan. "That's why I suddenly remembered her when I saw him. She rarely leaves the house, and she always sticks close to an adult when she does. She would never go with a stranger. She's scared of pretty much anyone who isn't Heiji. She even gets nervous and fidgety around me and his parents sometimes." Conan tuned out the remainder of their conversation. He'd heard enough. _There has to be a reason she only trusts Hattori. He found her, but there must be more to it than that or she'd trust his parents at the very least..._ The bell rang out again, and Conan's head popped up as Kazuha practically flew out her chair. "Is she alright, Heiji? How did you find her?"

Heiji sighed and shifted the small weight on his back before answering his childhood friend. "She's fine. She just tripped and scraped her knees. She was hiding in a nearby alleyway." As Kazuha began apologizing profusely and pulling bandages out of her pocket, Conan tried to get a good look at the girl. Her face was effectively buried in Heiji's shoulder though, so all he could see was an unruly mop of dark brown waves and two little arms snaked around the teen's neck. When she finally shifted, he found himself frozen in shock. He knew that face better than anyone in the whole world, but the eyes that accompanied it didn't fit his expectations at all. Her eyes were green, not the icy blue that he'd once been so accustomed to seeing his sister glare at him with. _It has to be her. That's why Hattori gave me that look...he knows exactly who this little girl is, and I bet the car that almost hit him was leaving the scene of her poisoning..._

The tiny girl nodded shyly at Kazuha, seeming to let the girl know that there were no hard feelings, and then Heiji set her down on the chair one away from Conan, sitting down between them as Kazuha bandaged Christie's knees. Conan never took his eyes off her face, but her green eyes remained fixed on her lap as the teenagers chatted over their heads. The shrunken detective frowned. _Why won't she look at me? Hattori must have told her who I am…_ "So are you two going out together?" Ran suddenly asked, pulling Conan from his thoughts as the two beside him began to sputter.

"No, no! I'm just like a big sister!" Kazuha insisted as she sat down with Christie on her lap. "We're just old friends." Conan watched in fascination as a small smile briefly lit up his sister's face. Clearly she knew that both of the teens were in denial. The smile was gone as quickly as it had appeared though, so he turned back to face the counter, allowing his concern to fade. His twin was alive and well, and he was grateful that Hattori had kept her safe. Now that he wasn't looking at her, he could feel her gaze on him. He glanced at her in peripheral vision as she looked back down, noting the way she seemed to be swallowing back tears. His fist clenched in his lap. There was no longer any doubt in his mind. She had definitely thought he was dead. He pictured Gin's grinning face, anger bubbling up in his chest. The organization had destroyed her life, and he mentally promised her that would do everything possible to ensure that they would never hurt her again. As if she'd read his mind, she glanced back at him warily as they all got up to leave the restaurant. Conan swallowed the lump in his throat, resisting the urge to embrace her; to tell her that everything would be alright. Kazuha quickly took her by the hand as they began to walk, clearly not letting the little girl out of her sight for the rest of the day.

"Are you alright, Conan-kun?" Ran asked him, her brow furrowed in concern. "You've been awfully quiet." Conan smiled, just for her benefit.

"I'm fine Ran-neechan," he told her. "I was just thinking about something." Ran nodded as they followed the others, but the frown didn't leave her face. He followed her gaze down to Christie, and he couldn't help but wonder if she noticed what he did as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

* * *

Christie fidgeted nervously in the hard, plastic chair. Thankfully they'd managed to arrive at the hospital without Heiji and Kazuha murdering each other in the back of the ambulance, but the teen still seemed to be sulking as they waited to hear news of his condition. They knew he'd be fine. The paramedic had said so. Her nervousness had much more to do with Ran and her brother sitting a few chairs away from her. She'd sat down a short distance away on purpose, not wanting to accidentally give anything away in front of Ran. Kazuha paced the floor, muttering about how much of an idiot Heiji was, but she knew the girl couldn't truly be that angry at him.

She glanced worriedly over at her brother, recalling how Heiji's talisman had saved him his own hospital stay when he'd stepped in front of Ran to shield her from a knife earlier. The little girl took a deep breath, trying to forget the feeling of her heart in her throat as he'd been knocked to the ground. She'd had to clamp her hand over her mouth as his name tried to escape her lips. No one heard her though, and when it was revealed that he hadn't been seriously injured, she'd slipped back into her shy, little girl role as if nothing had happened.

Christie pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling extremely guilty. She could see the recognition in her brother's eyes. He wasn't stupid. She'd felt his intense gaze on her nearly the whole day; except when Heiji had managed to smuggle him away to go investigating. The brief memory brought a smile to her face. She could tell from the way they interacted that the two detectives would be great friends; that is, if they weren't already. The girl tried to sneak a glance over at Conan, but was met with Ran's concerned expression. The teen smiled sadly at her, leaning a little closer before she spoke.

"Are you alright, Christie-chan?" she asked gently. When all she got in response was a nod, she continued. "I'm sure Hattori-kun will be fine, but it's ok if you're scared…I used to have to sit in waiting rooms all the time when I was little, so I know how it feels." Christie smiled sadly, remembering all the times they'd sat together, Ran usually clutching her hand in worry and she rolling her eyes at her stupid brother's latest injury. _"Don't be mad Shino. How was I supposed to know the tree branch would break?"…"Come on! The soccer ball bounced back off the wall. I didn't exactly have time to duck."_ The shrunken teen fought the laugh rising in her throat. _Stupid klutz…no wonder he and Heiji get along so well…_ Her eyes locked with Ran's again, and she gave her a small, grateful smile.

"I'm ok…Ran-neechan," she murmured. "Thank you." Ran seemed surprised for a second, but she returned the smile before turning back to try to convince Kazuha to sit down. Christie turned back to stare ahead at the wall, letting the childhood memories Ran had stirred up drift around in her mind. She barely registered the quiet murmuring nearby, but she heard the timid approach of footsteps. She looked up, and Conan was standing next to her chair. He seemed nervous, and she could tell that Ran had told him to go over and talk with her. There was a silent understanding in his eyes, and she realized that he didn't just suspect her identity. He knew. He knew, but he wouldn't say anything. He would give her the space she needed because he knew how she thought. He knew her better than any other person on the planet. The thought made her want to throw her arms around him and sob, but she could barely trust herself to speak to him without crying as it was, and Ran was too close. They would have to pretend.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Conan suddenly asked, bringing her back to reality. Christie shook her head, watching him hop up onto the chair beside her own. They sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was the most comfortable Christie had felt in years. She'd forgotten how close they had been as children. Each one knew the other inside and out, and they could often just sit out in their backyard without saying a word, each one knowing what the other was thinking. When words didn't seem to suffice, it had always been how they looked after one another. Christie finally released her hold on her knees, allowing herself to fall into the comfort of Conan's silence. She closed her eyes, forming the picture of the backyard in her mind, allowing herself to forget reality for a moment. All too soon though, Ran's soft voice penetrated her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Conan-kun, but if we're going to get home tonight we need to leave soon." Both children looked up at her with matching confused expressions.

"I thought we were-"

"Since Hattori-kun's been injured, I don't think we should impose on his parents. Otou-san agrees, so I just wanted to give you the chance to go say goodbye to Hattori-kun before he gets here. The doctor said we could go see him now." Christie leaned back in her chair as Conan nodded and stood. She wondered how long they'd been sitting there together, unaware of the doctor speaking to the two older girls. "I sent Kazuha-chan ahead of us Christie-chan, so you can walk over there with us." Christie got up and followed them to Heiji's room, and they turned a corner just in time to see Kazuha enter the hallway and slam the door shut behind her.

"That moron!" she said loudly, causing a couple of nurses in the hallway to shoot disapproving looks in their direction.

"Kazuha-chan, please don't shout," Ran pleaded. "They might make you leave." The teen folded her arms, and the two girls stood talking quietly. Conan was about to open the door to Heiji's room and go in, but Christie grabbed his hand.

"It…it was…nice to meet you…Conan-kun," she stammered. Conan glanced up at Ran, and when he looked back he gave her his signature crooked grin.

"You too…Christie-chan," he murmured. As he turned away, Christie sagged against the nearby wall in relief. Her fear seemed to melt away, and a feeling of peace washed over her. She knew the next time she saw him that she would set things right. She wished she'd been brave enough to speak when Ran wasn't hovering over them, but she pushed that feeling from her mind. Heiji had been right. Her brother didn't care where she'd been or what she'd done. He just cared that she was there, and she vowed that the next chance she got she would show him the same love and acceptance.

* * *

Conan opened the door to find Heiji staring out the hospital window. He observed him for a moment, noting the touch of sadness in his eyes. He closed the door audibly, making the teen turn to face him with a smirk. "Some case, huh Kudou," he started, shifting to get a little more comfortable in his propped-up position. Conan nodded as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I would give you your talisman back, but Toyama-san wants to repair the bag so she has it." Heiji snorted.

"Of course she does." The room grew uncomfortably silent, the words neither of them were saying hanging heavily above their heads. Finally, Heiji licked his lips. "Could you go grab my jacket from over there?" he asked. Conan got up and grabbed the item of clothing, bringing it back over to the bed in confusion.

"Are you cold, or something?" Heiji shook his head at him as he dug through the pockets.

"I should've given this to you a long time ago, but I guess I just forgot." He finally pulled something from one of the inner pockets as Conan sat back down. The boy watched closely as Heiji looked down at the object in his hand, wondering what it could be. He leaned forward slightly, and Conan held out his hand as Heiji dropped his sister's locket into it. He heard himself release a breath of relief as he sat back. _Thank goodness it wasn't Ran who found it…_

"Where did you find it?"

"You dropped it during the diplomat's case. I think it fell out your pocket, but you shrunk again before you realized it was missing." The boy nodded, opening the silver circle to see his sister's photograph.

"I'm assuming your curiosity got the better of you," he commented as he slipped the long chain around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. Heiji nodded, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry. We detectives just can't help ourselves. You know how it is." He lowered his hand with a frown, and Conan could read the hesitation in his eyes.

"She told you not to say anything, didn't she?" he asked, drawing a small smile from his counterpart.

"I knew you'd figure it out. She was insistent that I not tell you anything though, so I kept my mouth shut." Conan's brow furrowed, and he shook his head.

"Why though?" he asked, unable to fully mask the hurt in his voice. "Why doesn't she just _talk_ to me?" Heiji looked down at him with pity in his eyes, realizing his friend had been talking more to himself than him.

"She's scared, Kudou. I don't know why, and she told me she doesn't either…She wants to be able to talk to you. Believe me. She said so herself. She just…" Heiji shrugged. "I don't know...I'm sorry." Conan smiled sadly.

"It's ok." He stood up. "I should go. Ran will be wondering what's taking so long. We're heading back to Tokyo."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. Ran didn't want us to impose on your parents since you were injured, so we're heading back."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you later then." Conan nodded and headed toward the door, but he turned around with his hand hovering over the handle.

"Thank you, Hattori," he said quietly. "…for looking after her."

"You would have done the same for me. Do you want me to tell her you know?" Conan shook his head.

"No. I'm pretty sure she figured that out. She's pretty smart." He opened the door, turning back one last time. "But let me know if she wants to talk." Heiji smiled.

"Sure. Take it easy, Kudou. I won't let anything happen to her." Conan internally laughed at himself. It was nearly impossible to hide emotions from other detectives; especially ones you knew. As he closed the door though, Conan realized that he didn't really want to. He needed every bit of comfort he could get.

* * *

As they opened the door to the apartment, Ran sighed. The ride back from Osaka had been quiet. Conan had slept most of the way, and she noticed her father's gaze seemed distant nearly the entire trip. She glanced at him now as he sat down tiredly at his desk with a beer can, and she knew that if she wanted to talk to him it would have to be before he drank too much. She looked over at Conan, who seemed to be stifling a yawn as he flopped onto the couch. "Conan-kun," she called softly, causing him to look up at her with bleary eyes. "It's late. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep." He seemed about to protest her suggestion, but she gave him a stern look, so he nodded slowly and got up. Ran waited until he was gone, and then turned to her father.

"This is about that little girl, isn't it?" he said quietly, seemingly reading her thoughts. Ran nodded, and the man sighed as he set his beer down on the desk. He may have been a drunk most of the time, but he was not as stupid as he acted. There were moments where the man seemed to drop every other thought, his sole focus resting on his daughter, and Ran was grateful that this seemed to be one of them. "So you noticed it too?" Ran nodded again and began to pace.

"It's so strange. She didn't just look like Shino. She…except for the green eyes…If I didn't know better I would have thought it _was_ her." Her father hummed in agreement, and the two sat in silence for a moment. "Then that girl in Ekoda I told you about...she looked just like Shinichi...and she slipped away before we could talk to her...How can it be possible to see two people who look just like another person? It just doesn't make sense."

"Look Ran. I know you miss your friend, and I feel sincerely sorry for her family. But just because you want something to be true doesn't mean it is. The girl in the store might just have a similar face, and Christie-chan...That little girl has been through a lot, but I don't think her situation is connected with the Kudous' in any way. It's just a strange coincidence." Ran bit her lip and nodded once more. Then she told her father she was tired and went up to bed. she glanced into her father's room, and watched Conan's steady breathing in his sleep for a moment. Then she went into her own room and closed the door.

She knew her father was right. There was no evidence to suggest that her missing best friend and the little girl were connected, but she still couldn't help the sickening feeling that settled over her as she remembered the other girl that had looked so much like Shinichi. She recalled the same haunted look in that teenager's eyes as she'd seen in Christie-chan's, and part of her still wondered if the girl in the store had actually been Shino. She lay down on her bed fully-clothed. _If it was her though…why didn't she say anything? Why doesn't she come home?_ Ran chewed her lip again in thought. _Maybe she can't…maybe…maybe it's the same reason Shinichi can't come home either…_ The girl closed her eyes, her mind wandering through her questions until she finally drifted off to sleep.

 **Once again, I'm so sorry this took forever. Yeah. I think Shino's being weird about this whole thing too, but bear with me. I have my reasons. I have two reunion scenes planned so stay tuned. :) The plot holes in the manga made it a little difficult to write the hospital scene, so sorry if it's a little weird. I had to make them leave because somehow they do not meet Heiji's mother until she shows up in Tokyo much later in the managa. (I guess Gosho forgot about that little detail because the chapters were so far apart.) Anyway, I would still appreciate some feedback. I'm starting to feel a little rusty for some reason. I shall try to update sooner next time! Thank you for being so patient.**


	32. NOTE

**Hey you guys. I know it's been quite a while, and I'm very sorry this isn't actually a chapter. (I know. Please don't be too mad. This hurts me as much as it hurts you.) You'll notice on my story's summary the newly added words, "ON HIATUS. SEE NOTE." Unfortunately this is true. Ive been thinking about this for a while, and it's not that I've lost interest in this story. Don't worry. It's just that I'm about to start college, and the preparation that's gone into that has severely taken out writing time. Also, every time I try to pick up and write, I've been finding it very difficult to really focus on and get into the story again.**

 **So although it pains me to do this. I really think I need to set this story aside for a while. I just need a break. My plan is to hopefully have a lot more, if not the rest of the story written before I post again. I may start updating "Concerning my Imagination" again for those of you who've read that. (Short stories seem to be all I can get my brain to focus on write now.) We'll see. For the time being though. I'm taking a break. Thank you so much to those of you who've read and enjoyed the story so far, and thank you for being so patient with me for all this time. You guys are the best and don't ever let anyone tell you different. :) Thanks again. I hope I'll be able to continue this again soon. Until then, stay awesome. :)**


End file.
